Reflection of a Red Rose
by NeoMoon
Summary: Mamoru awakes to find himself with a women that cliams to be his wife. Also another woman appears, claiming to be his sister. Who are these women, and just what is their purpose. Chapter 38 just added. Story Unfinished, please R
1. Remissions of Yesterday

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"   
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon   
Edited By: R Savage  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"It's been a long time." Spoke the woman covered in shadows of the alleyway. Mamoru looked at   
her, unimpressed with her show of power. He could remember clearly, how he awoke floating through   
the cool night air, how he slowly landed there, this mysterious woman, awaiting him in the   
shadows.   
  
"And you are?" He said flatly.   
  
She stepped out of the shadows a look of shock playing across her face. "Endymion, it's me your   
wife."   
  
He stepped back, out of shock, out of a stinging pain rising up his back, spreading trough out   
his whole body. "My - my wife?" His voice was low, almost a whisper.   
  
She walked closer to him, placing her arms around his neck, bringing her lips close to his. "Yes   
love your wife." She said in a low sexy voice, a sudden wind picking up, flinging her long red   
hair around them.   
  
He pushed her away, stepping back trying to reach the alley's edge, fear overcoming him.   
  
"You're - you're not my wife." He sputtered out.   
  
She smiled slightly, raising her hands in the air. "Oh my love, I won't let you go again, not to   
that little moon tramp." Her words were poison, a hint of a snake's hiss playing on her final   
words. She brought her hands down, as a strong wind burst into the alley sending Mamoru flying   
toward her, stopping inches away from her, hovering in mid air.   
  
He couldn't move, everything was frozen. His eyes fixed on her dark green ones. She smiled   
happily, once more placing her arms around his neck, raising herself to be level with him. She   
brought herself closer, closing her eyes, letting desire take it's place, and went to kiss him.   
  
She stopped inches away from his face, a strength holding her pulling back. She turned to see   
another standing there, grabbing her hair, pulling her away from Mamoru.   
  
"Who are you?!" She spat as a gale of wind stormed through the alley, knocking the other woman   
off balance, loosing her grip on the red hair.   
  
She stood up quickly, a look of defiance in her purple eyes. "No one kiss's my Bro without my   
consent!"   
  
"Bro?" Said the red haired woman. "You must be joking! The Prince's sister died before he was   
even . . . No!"   
  
The girl smiled as she raised her hands toward the red haired woman. "Rose Bombardment!" She   
screamed as roses appeared out of nowhere hitting the red haired woman, drawing first blood. She   
cringed, the pain becoming too much as the roses kept coming.   
  
"You should not treat family like that." She said, mocking amusement. "We'll have a sisterly chat   
later. Bye." She was gone; Mamoru lay on the ground breathing heavily. The girl ran over to him,   
placing her arms on his shoulders.   
  
"Hey, hey you okay Endymion?" Her voice was full of concern as his eyes opened slowly.   
  
"Wh - what did you call me?" He asked weakly before falling back into darkness.   
  
He woke slowly, covering his eyes from the bright morning sun that shone through his window.   
After awhile he rose up out of his soft bed and walked over to the large balcony window. He   
sighed, watching as the sun rose over the Tokyo Tower.   
  
A dream. He thought, as he walked toward the shower, not noticing the bouquet of blood red roses   
on his doorstep.   
  
"Late, late, late." Usagi huffed as she ran down the street, Luna running close behind carrying   
the girl's lunch. She skidded around the corner slamming into a tall girl, causing both of them   
to fall.   
  
"Owww!" Usagi cried, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the other girl, rising to her feet and extending her hand to help Usagi to   
her feet.   
  
Usagi stopped crying almost as fast as she had begun. She reached for the girl's hand jumping to   
her feet as the girl pulled her up.   
  
"I'm really sorry 'bout that." Said the girl rubbing the back of her head, a paranoid smile   
playing on her face.   
  
"Don't worry 'bout it." Usagi laughed waving her hand dismishly. "It happens all the time. In   
fact." She started. "That's how I meet most of my friends." She stood looking blankly for a   
second, thinking of all the people she'd ever knocked over, the list was quite long. She shook   
her head as she heard the other girl begin to laugh.   
  
"I pity your friends." She said between laughs.   
  
"Umm, yeah." Usagi said, a confused look playing on her face. "I'm really sorry I ran into you   
like that and all but I'm late for school, and I got to go."   
  
"Oh, okay."   
  
"Nice meeting you bye!" Usagi screamed waving to the girl as she ran off just missing a light   
pole.   
  
"Weird girl. But there's a strong presence about her." Said the girl, looking after Usagi as she   
disappeared around the corner. "Well she's wearing the same uniform as . . . Oh God! That mean's   
I'm late too!" She screamed running after Usagi.   
  
Mamoru looked at the roses confused. He knelt down picking them up, and taking the card that   
rested near the top.   
  
"See ya later, bro!" He read out loud, his growing confusing playing in his voice. "Bro? I don't   
remember having a sister."   
  
Unless . . .   
  
"You must be joking! The Prince's sister died before he was even . . . No!" The woman that   
claimed to be his wife repeated in his mind.   
  
The class rose as the teacher walked in, closely followed by a girl with short black hair. Usagi   
gasped as she recognized that it was the girl she had run into earlier that day.   
  
"Please excuse my lateness." Spoke the teacher as he looked over the attendance sheet. "But I had   
to process a new student. Everyone this is the new student." He stepped to the side letting   
everyone get a better look at her. "Please say your name." He said turning back to the girl.   
  
The girl blushed slightly, bowing her head. "My, my name is Chikyu Chiba." She raised her head,   
and looked straight at Usagi. "My friends call me Chi, it's nice to meet you all."   
  
Did, did she just say, Ch - Chiba? Thought a shocked Usagi.  



	2. Confessions of the Sakura

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
Edited By: R Savage  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The clock paced along slowly, and Usagi could feel her heart beating faster, as she looked at the   
new girl in the front of the room, her mind reeling with questions. Who is this girl? Is she   
really related to Mamo-chan? Is she an enemy? They kept coming at her, her mind feeling like it   
would explode if they kept coming. Finally, like a knife, her teacher's word cut through them,   
and brought her back to a reality, that was not so better off.   
  
"Let's see." He said slowly, as he scanned down the role sheet, and looked over the class trying   
to find an empty seat.  
  
Usagi looked around herself and was almost horrified when she saw that the seat next to her was   
empty. "How long has that been that way?" She cried out loud, bringing the whole class's   
attention toward her.  
  
"Aw, thank you Usagi. Ms. Chiba, please take a seat next to Usagi."  
  
Chi smiled, and picking up her bag made her way over to her new desk, giving Usagi a cheerful   
wink as she sat down.  
  
The hands of the clock were even slower then, and the day drifted on at a pace that made Usagi   
want to scream. She sat through lecture after lecture, reading assignment after reading   
assignment. All the while painfully aware, that Chi's eyes were locked onto her.   
  
"What's wrong?" Came a soft whisper.  
  
Usagi turned to Chi's smiling face. "Wrong, nothing wrong." She said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Then why are you so tense?"  
  
"I'm not . . ."  
  
The bell cut off their conversation. "Stand!" Naru said loudly from the front of the room.   
"Bow!"  
  
Mamoru couldn't concentrate. The notebook lay in front of him, his sketch of the particle engine   
half complete. The instructor had erased the diagram over forty minutes ago, but he didn't care.   
Right now his mind was on things that were far more important, his past. "Why had that girl   
called me bro?" He whispered, as his hand daftly tried to finish the sketch, but was failing   
miserably at the task. "And that woman, who was she?" Bright green eyes appeared before him,   
fiery red hair slithered in front of those radiant eyes. He shook his head, clearing the phantom   
away from him, but it did not ease his troubles. "She had said she was my wife, and those eyes,   
I remember them, but . . ."  
  
"Aw man, don't tell me that a boy scout like you got hitched up!" Exclaimed a quite voice to his   
side.   
  
Mamoru shook his head and looked over, regretting that he had been speaking out loud so near this   
guy. "Shinneri, leave me alone." Mamoru said, his voice, abnormally cold.  
  
Usagi sat underneath a blossoming Sakura, her head tilted up, her eyes closed. Her friends were   
here, sitting around her, their talk, and laughter making her smile and forget the troubles of   
the day, but she knew she had to tell them, at worst it could be an enemy, at best it might mean   
that Mamo-chan did have family after all. With a sigh, Usagi opened her eyes and looked at her   
three friends, most of the original senshi. "Guys, I - I really don't know how to say this, and   
I don't want you all to think I'm being paranoid, or that I'm bored or something like that, but .   
. ." She paused, not actually knowing how to go on. They were all staring at her, as they   
always did, all looking to her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and remembered who she was,   
and who she would become. "A new girl came to class today, I really don't know anything about   
her, but her last name's Chiba."  
  
Ami was the first to react, like always, and soon her face was buried in her laptop. She looked   
up at them, a worried look in her eye. "It is true that a Chieyko Chiba did transfer to the   
school recently, but there are no records of her before that."  
  
"An enemy then?" Makoto asked, her voice was quiet and grave.  
  
Ami shook her head. "I don't know, but we need to find out." She looked over at Usagi.   
"Usagi-chan, I'm sorry, but . . ."  
  
"No, no, no!" Usagi almost yelled. "Why does it always have to be me?" She whined.  
  
"Because Usagi-chan, you're the only one in class with her."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I really wish they never split us up."  
  
The others laughed, and as Usagi looked at them she couldn't help but laugh as well.  
  
"Hey, Chiba, wait up!" Yelled Shinneri, as he ran to catch up to Mamoru, throwing his arm around   
him when he finally did. "Hey man, a bunch us guys are going out ta some clubs tonight. Ya   
know, drinking, women. It'll be a blast."   
  
Mamoru sighed, and lifted Shinneri's hand away form him, letting it drop, then wiping his hand on   
his pants, and returned it to his pocket. He continued to walk, doing his best to ignore   
Shinneri, who insisted on always walking with him for awhile.   
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
"No." Mamoru said coldly and turned down the street to his apartment.  
  
"Man!" He could hear Shinneri yell from behind him. "You know people talk about you, man! I'm   
only trying to help! Opening ya up a little!"  
  
Mamoru kept walking, doing his best to ignore the words, yet knew that Shinneri was right.   
People were talking.  
  
Usagi waited, her heart pounding again, as the hand on the clock above the blackboard slowly   
inched its way to the twelve, the plan repeating itself in her mind the whole time.  
  
"After school, ask her to come to the Crown with you." Minako had said. "We'll meet you there,   
and Ami can do a scan on her without her even knowing."  
  
Makoto, had rested her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Be careful." She whispered.  
  
The bell rang, and Usagi jumped out of her memories and franticly looked for the new girl,   
finding her by the door, talking quietly to Naru. Thank you Naru! Usagi thought, and hurried   
over to join them.  
  
"Hi Naru! Ms. Chiba." Usagi said as she walked over to the girl's.  
  
"Oh, hi Usagi-chan." Naru said cheerfully. "I was just telling Ms. Chiba that you two have   
clean up detail next week."  
  
"But I thought I had it with Umino?"  
  
Naru blushed, and quickly tried to hide it with her hands. "Yeah, that's true, but I uh thought   
that me and Umino could. You know Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi smiled, and nodded. "Don't worry, Ms. Chiba, just because our class Rep. is a pervert,   
doesn't mean she doesn't do her job well."  
  
"I'm not a pervert." Naru said meekly.  
  
"Please call me Chi." Chieyko said.   
  
"Okay, Chi. Um, I was wondering if you want to join me later? Some of my friends are meeting at   
the Crown, and I just wanted to know if you'd come."  
  
Chi smiled, but shook her head. "I'd love to, but I got work tonight."  
  
"Work?" Usagi asked blankly. "Isn't school enough?"  
  
Chi laughed. "It isn't that, I volunteer at the hospital here. I like to help people."  
  
"Oh." Was all Usagi could manage to say.  
  
"Well, I best be off then, don't want to be late."   
  
After Chi had gone Naru looked at Usagi, and smiled. "Can I come?"  
  
"Yeah." Usagi sighed, and started out of the room.  
  
"What is wrong with her today." Naru moaned as she went to catch up.  
  
The moon was high in the night sky. Mamoru tossed in his bed, the woman's eye never leaving him.   
He knew them; he remembered them from somewhere, such brilliant green eyes. Question was though   
- where?  
  
He opened his eyes, and they grew wide with shock. At the foot of his bed the woman stood. Her   
naked form, highlighted by the pale light of the moon.  
  
"Good evening love." She said, softly, seductively, her full red lips barely moving. Slowly,   
like a growing shadow she climbed onto the bed, and inched closer to Mamoru, until her hips were   
aligned with his. She smiled at him, and lowered herself down till her head rested on his chest.   
"Your heart is beating so fast, Endymion, my love."  
  
Mamoru tried to speck but couldn't. The woman raised her head, and looked at him. Her green   
eyes, so familiar seemed to see right through him, and everything else. Her lips parted   
slightly, and she again lowered her head, kissing his chest softly, her hand, moved up his body,   
circling his organ, then moved on to his chest to complement her lips.  
  
Mamoru shook and finely words reached his lips. "No! Usako!"   
  
Pain rushed through his body, as the woman's nails dug into his chest, he could feel the warmth   
of his blood trickling down his side.  
  
"Her again." She spat, her face contorted in fury. She pulled away from him, her nails leaving   
a red path down his torso. "Always her, she always takes you!" She looked at him, her face   
softening, but her green eyes still blazed. "I will have you back my love. I will have you."   
Slowly she turned and walked toward the shadows, her hair seeming to become part of them as they   
touched.  
  
"Who - who are you." Mamoru asked, trying to sit up in his bed.  
  
The woman looked back at him, the fury in her eyes gone, replaced by a look of an injured animal.   
"You - you have forgotten me?" She said, her voice choking on tears. "I am your wife Endymion.   
I am Lillith." She smiled, and rushed back over to him, pressing her pale hand to her lips,   
then touching hand with the wounds she had caused. The action made them instantly vanish. "Do   
not worry love, I will make you remember me?" With a sad smile, she turned away and disappeared   
into the shadows.  



	3. Dust in the Wind

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Usagi shook her head, as she sucked down more of her milkshake through a straw. "Sorry Ami, I   
couldn't get her to come." She said after finally swallowing.   
  
"It's alright Usagi-chan." Makoto said putting down her own milkshake. "Did you get anything   
out of her though?"  
  
"We have clean up next week."  
  
"Good, maybe you can learn something from her." Ami added.  
  
Mamoru leaned over his balcony looking out over light speckled city below. He took a sip of the   
tea he was holding and continued to stare. "Lillith, I know that name." He whispered into the   
wind. "Where have I heard that name?" He quickly drunk down the rest of his tea and walked   
back into his apartment, closing the glass sliding door behind him then quickly changing into a   
riding suit.  
  
The streetlights passed by in rays as he rode down half empty streets, his eyes focused on the   
darkened streets before him, his mind turned inward.  
  
"I am you wife, Love." Lillith's soft voice whispered in his mind. Spreading like tendrils of   
mist, wrapping around him, enveloping his mind. " Always her, she always takes you away!"  
  
The bike whined to a stop, Mamoru, jumped off, letting his helmet fall uncaringly to the ground.   
Slowly he made his way up the small hill in the park that looked over the lake. He stared out   
over the darkened waters, and continued to walk toward them till he was standing on a small dock.   
  
He sat over the edge of the dock, and looked down into the waters. "What in hell is going on?"   
He asked no one. Sighing he picked himself up and turned to walk back to his bike, but stopped   
as a young girl approached him.  
  
The girl walked closer to him, her purple eyes blazing in the pale light of the moon. "You're   
so confused aren't you?" She asked softly, her voice seemed sad, and so out of place with her   
eyes, but she gave a sad smile. "I remember wanting to see you so much." She said, as she wiped  
tears from her eyes. "But I was so sick, and the doctors were afraid that I'd make mother sick   
as well."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The girl pulled back as if Mamoru's words were a physical blow. "Nothing." She said softly,   
her voice so near a whisper. "Nothing at all." She turned away and started to running toward   
the hill, disappearing into the darkness.   
  
Mamoru started after the girl but stopped, and turned back to the dark waters of the lake.   
What's going on? He thought, and once more sat on the dock ledge.  
  
A thin red line rose over the lake, and Mamoru frowned, he had spent much of the night sitting   
there, like a fool. He stood, and creaked his neck and back, trying his best to get the kinks   
that had developed over the night out. Slowly he made his way back to his bike, his eyes   
widening as he saw the bouquet of red roses waiting for him on the seat. Mamoru picked them up   
and studied them, noticing a small note that was pinned to the bouquet.  
  
'Please remember. I love you.'   
  
Mamoru sighed, and dropped the roses to the ground, and started the bike, soon he was off to his   
apartment to get ready for the day.  
  
Usagi rolled over in her bed, trying to keep the morning light and her mother telling her that   
she must get up away. Finally through she stumbled out of her bed and almost blindly made her   
way to the bathroom.  
  
As she was brushing her teeth, she could hear some at the door, giving it no mind she went on   
with her rushed morning rituals, and made her way down the stairs, with an extra   
five minutes to spare.  
  
"Bye Okasan!" Usagi called as she put her shoes on at the door.  
  
"Usagi wait." Came her mother's voice.  
  
Usagi turned to see her mother standing by the stairs, a smile on the woman's face. "I'm glad   
you're actually running on time today dear, but you have a friend waiting for you in the   
kitchen."  
  
Usagi dropped her shoe. "Really, wow."  
  
As she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Chi sitting at the table having a   
conversation with her father. As soon as the girl saw Usagi she excused herself and walked   
over.  
  
"I thought maybe we could walk to school together, it might save us both some bruises this   
time."  
  
Usagi smiled nervously bring her hand up to scratch her head. "Ah, sure, alright."  
The day was cool, and Usagi could swear she could smell a storm. She smiled happily as a soft   
breeze blew by, sending her hair haphazardly into the air. She looked over at Chi, and her   
smile faded.  
  
Chi's eye's were downcast, her feet half dragging on the sidewalk.   
  
"Are you okay, Chi?"  
  
She looked over at Usagi and tried to smile, but did a terrible job. "Can I ask you a   
question?" She said, her voice was low, and sounded as if she were doing her best to hold tears   
back.  
  
"Well, you just did." Usagi said jokingly, hoping to make the girl laugh, but Chi never did.   
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"You have a boyfriend right?"  
  
"Umm, yeah." Usagi replied, feeling herself blush. "Is that it? Don't worry Chi, you're very   
pretty I'm sure . . ."  
  
"That isn't it." Chi interrupted. "Do - do you make him happy, does he love you?"  
  
Usagi looked at the girl for a second, her mind trying to figure out why she had asked such a   
question. Maybe she's after Mamoru? She thought, then quickly dismissed it. "Yes, I guess.   
I mean he always seems happy. Why?"  
  
Chi's face almost literally beamed, and a soft smile covered her pale face. "I'm glad." She   
said in a soft voice. "I'm really glad you make him happy, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Man, you look like the cat drug you in." Laughed Shinneri, as Mamoru collapsed into his seat   
and buried his head in his arms. "I guess you had a wild night after all."  
  
"That's one way to put it." Mamoru mumbled.  
  
"Aw, man Chiba that girl really must of put you through the paces." Shinneri laughed.  
  
Mamoru looked up and over at the other man, his gaze seeming to be solely fixed on him. "What   
the hell does that mean?" He said as he sat up, his gaze never leaving Shinneri.  
  
"Huh, nottin' man. I was just saying that whatever girl you took home must have really given   
you a lesson. Chiba you gotta lighten up."  
  
Mamoru gave a slight smile, and again rested his head in his arms. "I wasn't with anyone last   
night."  
  
Shinneri laughed. "Yep, shouda known that Chiba the Boy Scout wouldn't be doin' the nasty. Ya   
were probable studyin' all night. Geez!" Shinneri shook his head, then turned back to his   
magazine.  
  
Usagi sat underneath the Sakura, looking up into the darkening sky. "I guess it will rain." She   
said, then looked over at Chi who had asked to join her for lunch.  
  
Chi opened her mouth to talk, but never got the chance.  
  
"Usagi-chan, Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled and rushed. "You'll never believe this but that really   
cute guy I was telling you about in my English class asked me if I would tutor him." She   
wrapped her arms around Usagi and hugged the girl tightly. "Its love I know it is!"  
  
"Most likely not, he may actually want you to help him. You are very good with the language   
after all." Came Ami's voice.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Ami, Makoto, Haruka, and Micheru standing just a few feet away.  
  
"And just what are you two doing?" Asked Haruka with a smirk.  
  
Usagi quickly pushed Minako away, and could feel herself blushing again. "Nothing."  
  
"Okay." Haruka shrugged and sat down close to Micheru.  
  
"Hello." Came Chi's voice.  
  
Everyone looked over at her, and Usagi could tell that the girl didn't expect that much   
attention.  
  
"Oh, this Chikyu Chiba, the new girl in my class."  
  
"Hmm, Chiba." Haruka said, looking at Chi very intently. "Well, it's could to meet you   
Ms. Chiba." Haruka reached over to Chi and shook her hand.  
  
Soon introductions were all underway.  
  
Lunch was almost over when Chi stood and excused herself. As Usagi watched her till she   
disappeared around the corner of the school then turned back to Ami. "I really hope you didn't   
scan her."  
  
Ami blushed, and held up her computer, a goofy smile on her face. "Sorry."  
  
Usagi sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"Did you get anything?" Minako asked, already looking over Ami's shoulder, her brow knitted as   
she tried to translate all the information.  
  
"Well, there is an odd energy coming from her." Ami said, her hand working quickly over the   
computer, making some more calculations. "It's not that indifferent from our own.  
  
Haruka stood, and was followed by Micheru. "It couldn't be." She whispered and looked to   
Micheru, who just gave her an unknowing shrug.  
  
"Couldn't be what?" Makoto asked, as she began to stand herself.  
  
"Nothing." Haruka said, her voice was cold, emotionless. "Just leave it be."  
  
Chi walked quickly away from the school, her short black hair being pushed away from her face by   
the growing wind. In the distance there was a crack of thunder.  



	4. Spring Showers

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Mamoru looked out his balcony doors, and watched as the storm raged across the city. He took a   
sip of his tea and continued to look out over the gray mass of buildings and clouds, in the   
distance lighting flashed across the sky. He smiled as he watched the storm, and a refreshing   
feeling came over him. He always loved watching storms; they made him feel at easy.  
  
The doorbell rang and putting down the mug of tea he walked over to the door and opened it, a   
smile crossing his face as he noticed who it was.  
  
"Ah, Usako." He said cheerfully.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, her school cloths drenched, and sticking to her body, most of her golden   
hair lay matted against her face and back. Her eye were large a watery, and Mamoru remembered   
how much she hated storms.  
  
With a warm smile he hurried her into his apartment, and left her standing in the living room,   
as he quickly went to his room. A moment later he came back carrying a towel, and a long tee   
shirt that would must certain reach down to his knees. He smiled at Usagi and handed her the   
towel and shirt. "You'll catch your death Usagi, dry off and change."  
  
A deep blush ran over the girl's face and Mamoru looked at her for a second trying to figure   
out why she was blushing.  
  
"Mamo-chan, you're so forward." Usagi said with a little giggle. "Trying to get me to take   
my clothes of in front of you."  
  
It was now Mamoru's turn to blush, and he quickly tried to hide it by turning away. "Usako."   
He said, trying to keep embarrassment out of his voice. "I - I would never."  
  
Usagi giggled, and Mamoru turned around to see her with a wide smile on her face, she looked   
him straight in the eyes, and poked his chest with her finger. "I know you didn't mean it   
THAT way, Mamo-chan." Usagi turned and started making her way to the bathroom, but stopped,   
and placing her hand on hip, and making her backside prominent, smiled, and winked at her lover.  
"Besides buster, I'm not letting you see this until the wedding night."  
  
Mamoru couldn't help but laugh, at the way she looked, with caused her to look at him poutingly.  
"Oh, you laugh."  
  
Mamoru tried to stop to answer but couldn't, and soon ended up with the towel being thrown at   
him.  
  
"I'll just get another one." Usagi said smiling, and hurried to the bathroom.  
  
Mamoru fell back into his soft couch resting his head on the back, and closed his eyes; a soft   
smile crossed his lips. "Usako, you really don't know how much you mean to me." He whispered.  
  
Through the closed doors, he could hear the shower spurt to life, and with a sigh he picked   
himself up, and walked into the kitchen. "Well, looks like she'll be here for awhile." He   
said with a content smile as he started a pot of tea.  
  
Usagi let the warm water flow over her face and run down her body. "Feels good." She   
whispered, and turned around to let the water hit her back.  
  
"You have a boyfriend right?" Chi's voice echoed in her mind. "I'm glad - I'm glad you make   
him happy Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi turned the shower of and slowly dried herself. She picked up the long tee shirt and   
hugged it to her chest before sliding it over her head. "Smells like Mamo-chan." She sighed,   
then made her way back to the living room, after hanging her wet cloths on the curtain pole.  
  
As she walked into the living room, she could smell the tea that awaited her and she smiled.   
Mamoru stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and motioned her over to him. Almost   
shyly she walked to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly on the   
mouth. Usagi, could feel herself melting the moment his lips touched hers, she never could grow   
tired of it. But all to soon Mamoru broke the link that their lips had created, and went to move  
his arms, but Usagi held on, and looked up at him. "I like when you hold me." She said softy.   
Mamoru smiled, and kissing her forehead he rested his head on her's.  
  
Rei turned away from the fire, and smiled at her two rain coat clad friends as the walked in.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" She asked, as she got up and dusted of her knees.  
  
"I wasn't my idea." Haruka said coldly, as she removed her hood from her face. "It was her's."   
She said pointing over to her companion.  
  
Micheru smiled, and finished taking off her rain coat, and laying it on the floor. She looked   
over at Rei, her radiant smile never leaving her face, but Rei knew something was troubling her.  
  
"Don't mind her. She always gets like this when it rains." Micheru said, waving Haruka off.   
"She just keeps forgetting all the trouble we cause when we don't work as a team.  
  
Haruka mumbled something that Rei couldn't make out, and leaned against the wall closest to the   
door, making it clear she didn't want to be there.  
  
"Well what do need?"  
  
"I'm supposing the others have already told you about the girl?" Micheru asked, as she tried to   
pull Haruka further into the room.  
  
"You mean the new girl in Usagi-chan's class, right?"  
  
Micheru nodded. "You see we think this girl might mean something."  
  
Rei looked at the two girls. The room became deadly silent. "Like!" Rei said breaking the   
silence.  
  
Haruka shook her head, and pulled up her hood. "Let's go Micheru." She said, picking up the   
other's raincoat and handed it to her. Micheru went to protest, but Haruka held up her hand   
silencing the girl. "Later." Was all she said before heading to the door.  
  
Micheru looked over at Rei, and gave her a forced smile. "Sorry, you know how stubborn she can   
be."  
  
Rei smiled, and watched Micheru hurry after Haruka.  
  
Usagi sipped at her tea, as she watched her love reading one of his textbooks. She loved to   
watch him study, she smiled, and putting down her tea she walked over to him, wrapping her arms   
around his shoulders.  
  
  
"What you reading?" She whispered.  
  
Mamoru closed his book, and turned his head slightly so that he could kiss her cheek. "Oh   
nothing really. Just reading up on some western legends."  
  
Usagi moved away from him and picked up the book opening it to the page he had been reading,   
then slowly closed it and handed it back to him.  
  
"Please d me a favor." She said quietly as she returned her arms to his shoulders. "Next time   
get a book I can read."  
  
Mamoru, laughed, and stood up. "I think I may have some cake left from Chibi Usa's last visit."  
  
A large smile grew on Usagi's face, and she nearly drug Mamoru into the kitchen to look for the   
cake.  
  
Usagi put down her empty plate and looked over at Mamoru who was still eating his piece. "I   
have an idea." She said as she wiped some of the cake crumbs off her face. Mamoru looked up at   
her, and she continued. "Well, a girl should make her boyfriend lunch right?"  
  
Mamoru almost dropped his plate, and his eyes seemed to plead as he spoke. "Oh no, Usako, that's  
all right. I really don't mind buying my lunch at the vendor."  
  
"Nonsense!" Usagi said happily as she walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling   
different items out. She turned her head to look at Mamoru. " 'Sides Mamo-chan, I won't send   
you to the hospital again."  
  
Mamoru choked out a laugh then nodded. So with a happy squeak Usagi hurried to cook him lunch.  
  
Mamoru sat at his desk, carefully reading the book on Eastern legends, trying his best to ignore   
the loud clangs and bangs coming from his kitchen. He sighed and closed his book, and walked   
over to the window.   
  
The storm had faded to a mere drizzle now, but as the light waned in the city and night   
approached, Mamoru couldn't help but love its beauty. He turned away and picked up his mug and   
drank down his now cold tea, then started into the kitchen, bumping into Usagi as she was   
leaving.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said, her voice was low, and she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"You alright Usako?"  
  
She looked at him, a large smile pasted on her face. "Of course Mamo-chan!" She said and   
hurried away toward the Bathroom.  
  
"Oh look at that!" He could hear her say. "My clothes are all dry now."  
  
Mamoru smiled, and shaking his head walked into the kitchen. His mug slipped from his hand,   
falling to the floor and smashed. Yet that was the least of the mess that encircled him. "Oh   
god." He sighed and walked over to the sick, and placing as much of the dirty dishes as he could  
in the basin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan." Came a low voice from behind him. He turned to see Usagi back in her   
semi-dry school close, looking at him as if she were expecting him to scream.   
  
He smiled and shook his head, then turned back to his task. "One should know the mess comes with  
your cooking Usako, I don't mind." He turned around again, and walked over to her, placing his   
hands on her waist, and kissed her. "But I do hope my lunch is done."  
  
  
Usagi giggled and pointed over to the island table in the center of the room. Mamoru turned and   
looked at the mess on the table, and noticed the badly wrapped polka-dotted box sitting on the   
table's center. He sighed, and looked back at Usagi. "Thank you." He said softly.  
  
Usagi nodded then turned to look at most of the mess. "Do - Do you want me to help you clean it   
up?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head, and started to the door, his arm on her shoulder. "It's getting late, I   
should get you home before you parents worry."  
  
Usagi nodded, and closed her eyes.  
  
Mamoru bent down to kiss her, but never got the chance.  
  
The glass balcony door smashed inward, with such a force that Usagi and Mamoru fell to the floor.  
Quickly Mamoru help Usagi up and looked at the shattered door.  
  
"You." He whispered in surprise.  
  
Lillith looked at him, her bright green eyes blazing with fire. "How dare you!" She hissed,   
and quickly made her way toward him. "How dare you do this to your wife!"  
  



	5. Blood Red Rose

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Usagi screamed as she skidded across the floor, shards of glass cutting deeply into her skin.   
She tried to get up, but her arms felt numb, and she fell to the floor, glass cutting into her   
stomach.  
  
Mamoru felt helpless as he watched his love struggle. "Why are you doing this?!" He screamed at   
Lillith.  
  
She ignored him and stepping lightly over the glass and made her way over to Usagi, grabbing her   
by her hair, and lifting her off the ground, causing the girl to scream out in pain. "This is   
why." She said, her voice a low hiss then throw Usagi against the wall.  
  
Mamoru ran over to her, placing himself in between his love and Lillith. Lillith smiled, and   
started toward them. "Please move my love." She said in a soft deadly voice.  
  
"No." Mamoru said, his voice was low the emotion drained out of it.   
  
"Please Love, I do not wish to hurt you!"  
  
Mamoru did not answer, but stood his ground, awaiting the woman's next attack.   
  
"So, then that is your choice. Forgive me." Lillith moved with an almost blinding speed, and   
reached for Usagi. Before he knew what he was doing Mamoru's hand flew away from his body,   
hitting Lillith hard on her pale cheek.  
  
Lillith stumbled back, her hands clutching were Mamoru struck her. She looked up at him, her   
eyes just moments ago filled with rage, were now ebbing and ready to burst.  
  
"H - How could you?" She cried, tears running down her face as she backed slowly to the balcony.   
"How - How can you strike your own wife?" She moved closer to the balcony, the shadows of dusk   
swirled around her. "I - I still love you." She whispered, her voice choked as she faded away   
into the shadows.  
  
Mamoru watched, releasing a breath in a long sigh, and watched as the shadows once more melted   
into their place. He sighed again, more in relief then anything else and looked back at Usagi,   
and noticed the blood, like a blossoming rose, soaking her shirt.  
  
"Usako!" He cried, as he ran over to her.  
  
Ami sat in the hospital lobby, her finger folded together in a death grip. A hand rested on her   
shoulder, and she turned to see Chi standing there.  
  
"The doctors say she'll be fine." Chi whispered warmly, and sat next to Ami, the caring smile   
never leaving her face.  
  
Ami wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, and nodded. "How, did you know my number?"   
  
Chi's smile grew, and it finally hit Ami, this was her mother's hospital.   
  
"I came to tell you that they're allowing family to see her, I could - Sneak you in."  
  
Ami nodded, a smile warming her face. "Thank you."  
  
Chi nodded, her own smile growing a little more, and stood extending her hand to help Ami. Soon   
the two girls were heading toward Usagi's room.  
  
Mamoru looked from the black pit of his coffee, then into Minako's blue eyes then back at his   
coffee. He looked back up at her, focusing all his energies on her eyes and tried to speak,   
tried to tell her what happened in his apartment but couldn't. He just couldn't tell anyone yet!   
Sighing he turned his attention to the rest of the small hospital cafeteria.  
  
"How can you strike your own wife!" Lillith screamed in his head.  
  
Did Usako hear?   
  
Minako just sat there, waiting for him to speak, and growing more frustrated by the moment at the   
brain numbing silence that threatened to . . .  
  
Minako turned to the door, the sound of feet hurriedly slapping against the tiled floor growing   
by the second. She stood as she saw Makoto rush into the room, and stop just feet away.  
  
The tall girl brushed her hair, with was amazingly not in its ponytail away from her face, and   
quickly straightened out her blouse. "I thought you said Ami would be in the lobby." She huffed   
as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Minako's eyebrows rose, and she nodded. "She was."  
  
Makoto shook her head and slid into the booth next to Mamoru. "Nope, unless you didn't mean the   
emergency lobby.  
  
"No I did mean that one."  
  
Makoto shrugged, dug into her pocket pulling out some change and walked over to the vending   
machine, and got herself some coffee. After sliding back into the both, this time on Minako's   
side she looked over at Mamoru.  
  
"How did it happen, Mamoru-kun?"  
  
Mamoru looked down at his coffee, his eyes seeming to focus on the ripples made by his movement,   
he nodded and looked up at Makoto, and Minako. "The storm earlier." He said, trying to keep his   
voice as devoid of emotion as possible. "The wind picked and it got so strong that it smashed my   
window. The shards hit Usagi, before I could get to her."  
  
Both girls nodded, seeming to buy his false statement. He just couldn't let them know, he could   
risk them getting hurt.  
  
"So tell me." He heard Minako say, and looked up to see the girl looking at her friend. "Just   
why are you so dolled up?"  
  
Makoto started to blush. "How can you ask that?!" She screamed, trying to make her   
embarrassment sound like anger. "Usagi-chan is in the hospital, and your asking such a stupid   
question!" Makoto shook her head, and turned away from her friend. "Baka." She murmured.  
  
Ami sat in the dim room; chi was behind her, standing by the door. She looked at her friend, her   
forehead and arms wrapped in bloodily bandages. She wanted so much to run over to her, and hug   
her friend to tell her it was all right. Ami let out a sad laugh and shook her head. She knew   
that couldn't do anything, she didn't even know if Usagi was really there. All she could do was   
sit, wait, and pray for the best.   
  
Usagi twisted in her dreams, the pain in her stomach growing and fading like waves. She tried to   
cry out, but her throat felt so dry.   
  
"I am your wife." A soft voice whispered to her.  
  
"How can you strike me?" The voice was farther away, Usagi tried to reach toward it, but light   
was rushing by her, bringing her back. Far away a single word echoed.  
  
Usagi jumped up in the bed, grabbing her stomach as she felt fresh pain soar through her. She   
gasped for air, her head falling forward. "Wh - What happened?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"You where in an accident." Came a familiar voice from close by.   
  
Usagi looked over to see Ami standing about a foot away from the bed, her eyes watering a giant   
goofy smile on her face.  
  
Usagi smiled in return, and flopped back, instantly regretting it as another burst of pain shot   
through her.  
  
"You really need to be careful." Said another voice, and Usagi could see Chi stepping out of the   
shadows, wearing a nurse's uniform.  
  
"Hi to you too Chi." Usagi said, a soft smile on her face. The smile faded though as a   
realization hit her. "Mamo-chan!" She cried out and sat back up, ignoring the new burst of   
pain. "Is Mamo-chan all right?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Yes, he's in the cafeteria with Minako right now." Ami turned and looked at Chi,   
then back to Usagi. "Would you like me to get him?"  
  
"Please." Usagi said as she carefully lay back down. "That'd be nice."  
  
"I'll stay with her." Chi said quietly as Ami opened the door. Ami nodded, and closed the door   
behind her.  
  
Chi waited till she could no longer hear Ami's footfalls, before walking over to Usagi's bed, and   
pulled the chair over. "Do - Do you remember what happened?" Chi asked, as she sat down.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Not really, all I can remember is the door being smashed, and the glass   
hitting me."  
  
Chi nodded and she took Usagi's hand. "Please Usagi-chan, if you can remember anything, anything   
at all tell me. Did - Did your boyfriend do this?'  
  
"NO!" Usagi half screamed, shaking her head furiously. "Mamo-chan would never do something like   
this!"  
  
Chi smiled and patted Usagi's hand. "I believe you Usagi, but if you do recall anything, please   
tell me."  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded.  
  
The door opened and Chi turned in her seat, a gasp escaping from her lips. She jumped up,   
knocking over her chair.  
  
"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi cried happily from behind her.  
  
Chi backed toward the bed, as if the man in front of her were a monster.  
  
"Chi, are you alright." Ami asked, appearing from behind Mamoru.  
  
Chi bumped into to the bed, nearly falling into it, her eyes never leaving Mamoru.   
  
"Chi?" Usagi's voice echoed behind her.  



	6. When it Rains

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Mamoru looked at the girl in front of him, and stepped closer, the fear in the girl's purple eyes   
becoming more intense. "Are you alright?" He asked as gently as he could.  
  
The girl shrank back against the bed.  
  
"Chi?" Usagi said, sitting up in her bed and placing her bandaged hand on the girl's shoulder.   
"What is it?"  
  
Chi's fear fevered eyes shot toward Usagi, her mouth opened slowly, but she nothing. She looked   
back at Mamoru.  
  
"I - I have to get back to work now." Chi finally choked out as she started for the door.  
  
Mamoru held out his arm, stopping her as she tried to pass. "Who are you?"  
  
She looked up at him, the fear in her eyes were gone, replaced with defeat.  
  
"No one you would remember." She whispered sadly, and pushed by him, the door closing loudly   
behind her.  
  
Rain and wind pounded against the window, in the distance thunder could be heard. The storm had   
picked up.  
  
The wipers squeaked against the windshield, the roof was up; the wind was not blowing through her   
sandy hair. Haruka hated the rain.  
  
The car came to a stop as a streetlight turned red, and Haruka took the chance to look over at   
Micheru. "What's wrong?" She sighed, noticing how distant her love looked.  
  
Micheru looked over at her and shook her head. "You, sometimes."  
  
The light turned green, and Micheru was back into the seat by the sudden speed. She looked over   
and saw that Haruka was nearing ninety.   
  
Micheru sighed, and looked out her window. Watching as the lights of the city flew by in almost   
liquid streams.  
  
"You should slow down." She said quietly, and watched as the city disappeared into lines, color,   
and light, as the sound of the engine increased.  
  
Usagi sat up in her hospital bed, her pillow done up to support her back. She did her best not   
to look pitiful as she listened to Minako try to get Makoto to talk to her about why she was   
wearing make up.  
  
"Come on, Minako!" Makoto sighed loudly. "We're here for Usagi."  
  
"Besides!" Ami chimed in from next to Usagi. "Mako-chan's love life is only her business."  
  
Makoto's face fell as a heavy blush rose in her face. "Ami-chan!" Makoto yelled embarrassed.  
  
Usagi started to laugh, bringing up another surge of pain from her stomach. "I really got to   
stop that." She sighed.  
  
Mamoru leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly, his hand tightened around her own till it was   
almost painful. "I'm sorry Usako." He whispered  
  
"It's okay Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered back as she lifted his hand to her lips to kiss it.  
  
Wife! The word screamed in her in her mind, making her drop her love's hand.  
  
"Usako, are you alright?" Mamoru asked, his voice flooding with concern as he replaced his hand   
in her own.  
  
Usagi looked up into his gray blue eyes and forced a smile onto her suddenly tired face. "Yeah,   
Mamo-chan." She lied. "Just a bit sleepy."  
  
Mamoru smiled and Usagi felt like she could wrap herself in the warmth giving by that smile.   
"Okay then." He said quietly. "We'll comeback tomorrow." He bent over and kissed her lightly   
on the forehead again. "Get better." He whispered in her ear before he walked over to the door.   
"Come on." He said to the others as he opened the door. "I'll drive all of you home."  
  
"Thank you Mamoru-kun." Ami said as she stood up and creaked her back. "But my mother is on   
shift tonight, so I thought I would pay her a visit."  
  
The door closed behind the small group, and their voices began to fade.  
  
"Minako will you stop it already!"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Fine! I was on a date!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Usagi laughed as she lay back down in the bed, and slowly she drifted into darkness.  
  
Ami sat in the overly stuffed leather armchair in her mother's office, her eyes moving over the   
hundreds of old books that lined the bookshelf along the room's far wall. Ami stood, and walked   
over to the shelf her fingers caressing the spine of a particularly old book.  
  
"That one's about child psychology." Said a warm voice from the doorway.  
  
Ami tilted her head back and smiled. "Hello to you too, Mom."  
  
Ami's mother smiled and crossed the room, taking a seat behind her desk. "So to what do I owe   
this great charity?"  
  
Ami sat back in the armchair, and waved her hand across the room. "This." She said, a broad on   
her face. "At your promotion to the head of pediatrics to be precise."  
  
"Why thank you honey." Ami's mother said, her smile growing at her daughters praise. She looked   
at her daughter, her smile fading a little. "Is everything alright, honey? Is there anything   
you need?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "My friend Usagi was in an accident, so I came to visit, and . . ."  
  
"Now you need a ride home." Her mother finished for her.  
  
Ami nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Not at all." Her mother said as she opened her desk and took out some money. "Here you go   
dear." She said cheerfully as she hand the money over to her daughter. "I'll call a cab for   
you."  
  
The smile on Ami's face disappeared. "Thank you, Mother." She said quietly as she took the   
money from her mother. "If it is alright I will wait in the lobby for it." Ami walked to the   
door, and looked back at her mother as she opened it. "Mother how long has it been since you   
have read the book I was looking at?"  
  
Her mother looked up from some paperwork she had started and smiled. "Well, I don't think since   
I took it in collage. Why?"  
  
Ami shook her head, a said smile on her face. "No reason." She said quietly. "Just wondering."   
Ami turned and lift the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
The rain was beating furiously against her pale face, the harsh winds blowing her short black   
hair wildly around her. She didn't care.  
  
Chi looked down at the little ant like cars far below her and stood up, her feet performing an   
unconscious balancing act on the roof's edge, her eyes never leaving the street below. It didn't   
matter. She sighed and turned away from the street and started back. It did matter.  
  
"I can't give up." She whispered sadly as she disappeared into the heavy shadows of the hospital   
roof.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and could swear she was dreaming. A woman stood over her bathed in   
shadow, the only thing she could make out was the woman's long red hair and bright green eyes.   
So familiar. Usagi thought.  
  
A soft hand caressed the side of her face that wasn't bandaged, and the woman knelt down closer   
to her till her lips almost touched Usagi's ear.  
  
"Why does he love you?" The woman asked. Her voice was low and sweat, her breath warm against   
Usagi's neck, and smelled of honey. "Why does he love you more then me?"   
  
The woman's hand ran softly through Usagi's hair. "Why?"  
  
Glass shattered before her eyes, the cuts on her body flared with pain, she went to cry out, but   
the woman's hand covered her mouth. "I won't hurt you." The woman said. "I just want to know."  
  
Usagi turned to look at the woman, but all she could see were the eerie shadows of the room.  
  
"Why?" A soft warm voice whispered in her mind. "Why you?"  
  
The lights in his apartment flicked to life and Mamoru sighed in disgust at the bouquet of red   
roses that lay only feet before him. He picked them up and ripped away the note, letting the   
bouquet fall to the flower.  
  
I'm sorry. Was all that was written on the paper.   



	7. Beginnings

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Haruka, leaned against the hood of her car, and looked into the clouded night sky. What is it?   
She thought, as a cold wind blew by her. "Why can't I hear you?" She whispered, and looked in   
at Micheru and smiled.  
  
Micheru's head was propped against the glass of her window, her hair, softly covering her face.   
Haruka couldn't help at smile at how beautiful she looked when she was a sleep. With a grunt She   
pushed herself off the hood.  
  
"Lets go home." She whispered as she slid into her seat.  
  
"Haruka-chan." Micheru whispered, as she car pulled out, and started slowly down the   
water-covered street.   
  
Haruka looked over. "Don't call me that, even if you are asleep."  
  
Haruka, opened Micheru's door, and carefully lifted the girl, surprised at how light she was   
becoming, and carried her into the house.  
  
Micheru rolled over in the bed, her hands seeking out her love even in her sleep. She looks so   
peacefully. Haruka thought as she watched from the doorway, and turned to leave.  
  
"Haruka-chan."  
  
Haruka turned to see Micheru still asleep.  
  
"Why must you be so cold?"  
  
Haruka felt a lump in her throat as she walk out of the room, a pillow and sheet under her arm.  
  
Usagi lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling of her room, and sighed her eyes closing, she was   
content. It had been two days since had been to the hospital, and in two more days she'd be back   
in school. She opened her eyes and groaned, she had almost forgotten about school.  
  
There was a knock at her door, and she sat up. "Come in."  
  
Her mother opened the door; a tray balanced carefully in her other hand, a warm smile on her   
face. "Hi honey, you doing alright?"  
  
Usagi nodded, a large goofy smile covering her face as she saw what was on the tray, and again   
she felt lucky. Because of her wounds the doctors said she shouldn't anything warm or solid,   
which meant lots of ice cream.   
  
Usagi's mother laid the tray on the nightstand next to Usagi's bed, then sat on the corner. "Are   
you sure, those were some really nasty cuts you got."  
  
Usagi managed to tar her eyes from the large bowl of ice cream and looked at her mother, smiling   
softly. "Yes Okasan, I'm fine." To prove her point Usagi threw away her blanket and lifted her   
nightshirt so that her mother could see she had removed the bandages herself. "See, they're   
almost all gone." Usagi said smiling, as she looked at her mother's wide-eyed face.  
  
"H - How, it's only been three days?" Her mother looked up at her, her brows narrowing in   
suspicion. "What did you do to make them heal so fast?"  
  
Usagi's smile wavered slightly, but she kept it on and waved her hand dismishly. "I just heal   
fast Okasan."   
  
With a sigh, her mother touched one of the fading wounds on her stomach, sending a chill up   
Usagi, her mother's hand were really cold. "Alright then." She said as she stood. "Just ask   
next time before taking off your dressings."  
  
Usagi laughed, and looked over to her mother as she reached the door. "You mean you want me to   
shred myself again?"  
  
Usagi laughed again as she saw her mother's face turn bright red. The woman shook her head and   
left the room mumbling.  
  
Mamoru let the cool spring wind blow through his hair. He looked up into the inner courtyard of   
his collage, and smiled as he watched most of the other students goofing off during their lunch   
break, or between classes. He shook his head and reached over for one of the half burnt buns   
Usagi had made him before the accident. As he did his best to swallow a bit of it he turned his   
attention back to his book on western mythologies.   
  
"Hey Chiba!"   
  
Mamoru looked up just in time to dodge the flying hacky sack. Shaking his head, he bent over and   
picked up, then looked to were to through it to, his shoulders slumping as he noticed who was   
walking over to him.  
  
Shinneri flopped down on the bench next to Mamoru. "Hey man, it looks like you just swallowed a   
stone."  
  
Not to far from the truth. Mamoru thought as he shook his head. "What do you want?"  
  
Shinneri shrugged, and leaned back in the bench, looking up into the blue sky. "Well ya turned   
me down the other day, but . . ." Shinneri looked over at him, a large smile on his face.  
  
"No." Mamoru said flatly. "I got things to do."  
  
"Ya know what man!" Shinneri said as he jumped of the bench, and grabbed hi hacky sack. "Maybe   
you should lower yourself a little and hang out with the commoners once and a while!"  
  
Mamoru smiled and got up, looking Shinneri in the eyes. "Tell you what you take my problems for   
half a day, and we'll see how well you handle." Mamoru turned around, and grabbing his lunch and   
book started walking back toward the school.  
  
"Damn it!" He heard Shinneri scream as he enter the building.  
  
"Hey Chiba, over here!" Screamed Makoto, from under her usual tree, the others sitting or   
standing nearby.   
  
Chi looked over, and started over, stopping just a few feet away from the tree. "H - How is   
Usagi doing?"  
  
Ami looked up from a book, and looked at Chi, her dark blue eyes magnified in her glasses.   
"Usagi-chan is doing really well, she should be back on Monday."  
  
"Oh that's good." Chi said brightly, and took a seat on the lush grass. "I was getting worried,   
after she left I couldn't check on her."  
  
Ami nodded, and closed her book. "Chi, how long have you worked at the hospital?"  
  
"Only for a few weeks, right after I moved here, why?" Chi said, her smile fading from her face.  
  
"No reason." Ami replied, offering her own smile.  
  
Chi stood, and looked at her watch. "Well, I need to go." She said and started to run toward   
the school, and narrowly missed a collision with Haruka and Micheru.  
  
Micheru looked over her shoulder and watched the young girl flee into the school. "What's   
wrong?" She asked as she turned to look at the others.  
  
Makoto shrugged, and leaned against the tree. "Who knows, she's just weird."  
  
"I don't trust her." Haruka said, as she watched the empty door Chi had ran through seconds   
before.  
  
Chi leaned against the cool stone of the school's front entrance; she tilted her head to her side   
and with a sigh of relief started away from the school. For the second time in her first week   
Chi was skipping afternoon classes, she didn't care if was labeled a delinquent.   
  
Usagi was just finishing her third bowl of ice cream when she heard the doorbell. She looked up   
at her clock and wondered who it could be since almost everyone in Japan was either at work or   
school.  
  
The door rang again, and Usagi almost jumped up. She had forgotten that her mother had left to   
do some grocery shopping. So with an irritated sigh she climbed out of her bed, and made her way   
to the door.  
  
"Chi?" She said in a low surprised voice, when she opened it. "Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
Chi's eyes were downcast, seeming to find her feet very interesting. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." Usagi said, her voice telling of her confusing.  
  
Chi sat on the soft sofa, and looked at all the pictures that lined the two end tables. She   
smiled as she picked up one that had to be Usagi's school picture and tried her best not to   
laugh.  
  
"I'm not very good, but Mamo-chan always loves my tea." Usagi called from the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any help." Chi said as she stood and walked toward the kitchen. "I   
saw your wounds when you came into the hospital." Chi stepped into the kitchen and saw Usagi   
quickly stand in front of her microwave, a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"Don't worry." Chi laughed. "I can't even boil water."  
  
Usagi's shoulders fell forward, and she sat down at the table laying her head in her folded arms.   
"Thank God, I'm not the only one." She sighed, then looked up at Chi. "What did you want to   
talk about?"  
  
Chi could feel a heavy blush rush up as she saw how cute Usagi looked but shook the thoughts away   
and sat at the table. "Well . . ."  
  
The microwave went of stopping Chi, as both girls stood. "Sit." Chi said in a voice that   
commanded obedience. "I'll get you're still healing." She looked over at Usagi who was smiling.   
"What?"  
  
Usagi sat straight in her chair, her smile never leaving her face. "Nothing really, you just   
remind of someone."  
  
Chi smiled and got the tea out of the microwave.  
  
The two girls moved back into the living room to talk. Usagi curled up on one side of the sofa,   
holding her mug in both hands, and Chi could see what one could see in her and smiled.  
  
"Usagi, if you cared for someone a lot would you keep something from them?" Chi paused and   
gulped most of her tea. "I mean, would you not tell them something that was really important?"  
  
Usagi straightened, remembering her own lie to Mamoru two nights earlier. "If it's REALLY   
important, then no I wouldn't hide it from them." She said as much to herself as to Chi. "If   
you really care for someone you'd tell them."  
  
Chi's smile grew, and she nodded. "Thank you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Mamoru, looked up into the orange sky, and smiled, evening in the city you could have some   
beautiful sunsets. He flung his bag over his shoulder and continued down the sakura lined drive   
that lead to his school's main complex, his eyes wandering along the branched as he did everyday,   
watching the beautiful trees bloom.  
  
He looked back at the street, and stopped. Across the way a girl dressed in the same uniform as   
Usagi's looked at him, her hands in front of her holding her school bag, her short dark hair   
blowing in the wind, her purple eyes seeming to single him out.  
  
He started toward her, and she seemed to want to run, but held her place. "You're the girl from   
the hospital."   
  
"The girl nodded, and looked as if she were trying to speak, but couldn't form the words. "Is   
there anything wrong?" He said, his first thoughts worrying over Usagi. "Is Usako . . ."  
  
The girl shook her head, and turned her eyes away, but still said nothing.  
  
"Well, then what is . . ."  
  
"Hey I knew you had a woman!" Yelled Shinneri from the school's gates. "A bit young though   
Man!"  
  
Mamoru turned to yell at him but he was already gone.  
  
"We." The girl said, making Mamoru look back at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We, we've meet before." She said all at once.  
  
"I know at the hospital." Mamoru said annoyed, tiring of the girl's game.  
  
She shook her head furiously. "No, not there!"  
  
Mamoru looked at her closely, and all at once it came to him. The girl on the dock with purple   
eyes, the roses, the notes it all started to fit.  
  
"Who are you?"  



	8. One Sad Song

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Chi could feel the lump in her throat growing as she tried to take to Mamoru; every time she   
opened her mouth all that would come out was something that sounded like a strangled gurgle. I   
can't do this here! She thought as she quickly looked at the crowded street. Finally with a   
shake of her head she grabbed Mamoru by his arm and led him away from the crowded street.  
  
She let the wind tussle her hair as she leaned back against one of the many trees in the   
collage's courtyard. She looked at Mamoru and smiled, but that quickly faded as she saw how   
annoyed he looked.  
  
"Who are you?" He repeated, his voice so cold she could feel it running down her spine.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly, and looked away toward the school's entrance, wondering if she   
could still run away from her decision. No! No, I got to tell him!  
  
"I - I am Chi." She stopped the lump in her throat growing. She looked up at him, and decided o   
take a different approach. "When I was three my parents died." She said, her purple eyes fixed   
on his cold gray ones, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face as she saw his dart away as she   
mentioned her parents. "They died in a car crash." She continued, and waited for him.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes seeming to study her. She could see out of the corner of her that his   
hand was trembling.  
  
"Wh - Who are you?" He said again, his voice shaking.  
  
"Who do you think I am?" She asked, no humor in her voice, she just couldn't tell him, he had to   
remember. All she could do was help.  
  
"You are the girl from the hospital and in the park." He said, his voice shaking even more.  
  
"Is that all?" She said, her voice a warm whisper, as she stepped up to him and embraced him.   
She could hear his heart beat, so fast, so unsteady. She looked up at him, the sureness in her   
own eyes gone replaced by concern. "It's okay if can't remember." She said, her voice low and   
said, as the realization of his not remembering hit her, her heart sank.  
  
The cool spring wind picked up, its force pressing Chi into Mamoru's chest. Overhead the orange   
skies darkened and claps of thunder rang overhead. Chi felt cold drops of rain fell on her   
cheek, marking them like tears.  
  
She pushed away from Mamoru, and backed away till her back scraped the bark of the tree, making   
her wince in pain. "I'm sorry." She said again, her eye never meeting his. "You're not ready,   
I'm so sorry."  
  
She went to leave, but was stopped, Mamoru's hand gripping her slender arm. "Tell me who you   
are?" He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Chi smiled sadly at him, and raised her hand and touched his face, wiping drops of rain from his   
cheek. "When you're ready Endy . . ." She stopped, and broke away from him. "When your ready."   
  
She said softly before she toward the school entrance.  
  
Mamoru looked on as the girl that only titled herself as Chi ran toward the entrance, the light   
rain picked up into a heavy down pour soaking his clothes, but he didn't care. He waited till   
the girl vanished around the corner before making his way to the street.  
  
"You must be joking the prince's sister died before he was even - No!" Lillith's voice screamed   
in his head.  
  
"No, that can't be right." Mamoru whispered as he unlocked his door.  
  
"What can't be right? Asked an all too familiar voice.   
  
Mamoru looked up and almost cursed. Shinneri was leaning against the passenger side of his car,   
looking at him with a goofy smile.  
  
"Ah man! Don't tell the boy scout knock up a little school girl." Shinneri said with his usual   
humorous glint.  
  
"What do you want?" Mamoru asked the anger in his voice barely contained.  
  
Shinneri shrugged and shook his head. "Well, it seems one should never buy an American car." He   
said shaking his head again. "The engine's flooded, no one else is around, so . . ." He looked   
up at Mamoru with a large smile.  
  
Mamoru sighed, his shoulders falling forward. "Get in."  
  
Mamoru was surprised to say the least at how quiet the ride was, Shinneri never said a word, and   
besides some passing glances were the men smiled broadly at Mamoru everything went fine.  
  
"Make a left up there." Shinneri said, breaking the silence as he pointed to the intersection.  
  
"Up there?" Mamoru asked in disbelieve, as he noticed were Shinneri was pointing. He looked   
over to see a large smile on the other man's face. "When I stop this car you have ten seconds to   
get out before I kick your worthless . . ."  
  
Shinneri raised his hands and started shaking them. "You got it all wrong, I bartend at one of   
the bars."  
  
Mamoru sighed and made the turn, stopping in front of the building Shinneri pointed to. He   
looked out the window and looked at the name of the bar: The Wavering Light.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Shinneri said as he got out of the car making Mamoru smile happily that   
he was finally ride of him, but he waited any way till Shinneri made it into the bar, this was   
not a very good part of the city.  
  
He pulled out into the street, and drove toward home, his mind once again going back to his own   
problems.  
  
Haruka watched the storm from the window of her apartment, the faint light of the street lamp   
accenting the tired features of her face.  
  
"It rains so much anymore." She said as soft, slender warm arms wrapped around. "The wind song   
is so sad."  
  
"The sea too is singing in sadness." Micheru said quietly as she laid her head on her love's   
back.   
  
Haruka lifted her hand and caressed Micheru's soft cheek. Micheru moved her face with the   
touch, letting it roam down her neck, she sighed in contentment. "Why do you think they sing so   
sadly?"  
  
"Because, she is sad." Haruka said, her voice flat, the emotion drained out of it. "It is   
because she has appeared."  
  
Micheru lifted her head, and spun around so that she was in front of Haruka, her arms still   
wrapped around her love, she looked up into her eyes, and sighed. When did they become so dead?   
She thought to herself. "Maybe we should find Setsuna?"  
  
Haruka shook her head, her eyes looking at the street below. "There's no need, for that." A   
slight smile crossed her hard features.  
  
"Hmm?" Micheru said as she turned her head and looked out the window. Below two figures walked   
toward the apartment complex, their features masked by their umbrellas but Micheru knew who they   
were. "Peace never last." She sighed, and broke away from Haruka, and disappeared into the   
kitchen.  
  
"No it never does." Haruka whispered sadly as she raised her hand to support herself against the   
window.  
  
The doorbell rang, and with a sigh Haruka pushed herself off the window and wiped away the   
annoying wetness under her eyes, and went to answer the door.  
  
"It good to see you two." She said as she opened the door and looked at the two dark haired   
women standing before her.  
  
Usagi sat in the dark living room, the blush glow of her television her only light. She looked   
down at the bowl of triple chocolate fudge that sat in her lap melting and took another scoop   
full. She just couldn't stop worrying about Chi.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Usagi went to get it, but heard the door open.   
  
"She's in the living room." She heard her brother say rudely.   
  
Usagi looked toward the entrance way and her mouth fell as she saw the half soaked figure that   
walked in. "Oh my god!" She yelled as she jumped up, ignoring the ice cream as it spilled to   
the floor, and ran other to her soaked friend. "Chi, you're soaked!"  
  
Chi fell into her arms, and Usagi stumbled back a step, and wrapped her hands around the girl,   
when she heard her crying.   
  
"Chi what is it?" Usagi asked her voice filled with concern.  
  
Chi's hands tightened around Usagi's shoulders her sobbing grew fiercer. Usagi ran her hand   
through the girl's matted black hair and unconsciously rocked back and forth. "It's okay." She   
whispered softly. "Come on Chi it's okay. Let's get you up stairs." Usagi said, and moved away   
from the girl.  
  
Chi collapsed, and lay crumpled on the floor, her legs brought up to her chin. "I tried." She   
moaned, through the wrenching sobs. "Usagi I tried so hard!"   
  
Usagi knelt down next to her friend, and did her best to sit her up, settling for Chi's head   
resting in her lap. "Chi you're going to catch your death." Usagi whispered, as she tried to   
sit Chi up, this time the girl offered no resistance.  
  
Usagi looked over at Chi as the girl lay in the tub, her eyes closed. Usagi hoped that the herbs   
she used to relax herself would help Chi. She sighed and looked down at the floor, her mind   
reeling as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the girl.  
  
"Thank You, Usako." Came a low said voice, from the tub.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Chi smiling sadly at her, her purple eyes looking away, the same sad   
expression in them.  
  
"Chi, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
Chi stood up, the bath water splashing down around her. "Nothing." She said, and Usagi could   
tell it was a lie. "Can I spend the night?" Usagi's eyes widened, something had to be wrong.  
  
She nodded. "Sure - Sure you can." She said. "You can stay when ever you need too."  
  
Chi smiled, sadly, weakly, and wrapped a towel around her slender frame.  
  
Something is defiantly wrong. Usagi thought.  
  
Usagi looked over at Chi, the streetlamp outside illuminating the girls face. Even in her sleep   
she looked so troubled. Usagi raised herself up on her shoulder and looked at the girl, and for   
a moment could have sworn she saw someone else.  
  
"Thank you, Usako." Chi's sad voice echoed in her mind. Why did she call me that? Usagi   
wondered, realizing what the girl had called her for the first time.  
  
Chi moaned in her sleep braking Usagi away from her thoughts.  
  
"Why?" The girl asked in her sleep. "Why don't you remember your own sister?"  
  
Usagi leaned over in her bed, her mouth falling open as she listened to the girl.  
  
Chi rolled away from Usagi. "Why don't you remember, Endymion?"   



	9. The Weavings of Fate

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Lighting flashed across the night sky, it's ghostly light throughout Usagi's room. The sound of   
the approaching thunder silenced by her own heartbeat.  
  
Chi rolled over again, strands of her black hair falling into her face. Lighting struck closer   
sending the room into an eerie daylight. Usagi stared at the girl, her heart racing, her limbs   
numb. "Mamo-chan." She whispered, as she stared at the girl, and for the first time saw the   
likeness.  
  
"Endymion, why?" Chi moaned, and rolled away again.  
  
Usagi almost jumped up, she eyed the girl, laying on the floor warily, and tiptoed passed her,   
making sure not to wake her as she left the room.  
  
Ami woke with a start at the sound of the phone ringing. She rolled over in her bed, have glad   
she moved the phone into her room; at least she could stay in her bed.  
  
"Hello." She said through a yawn.  
  
"Sister!" A voice half screamed into the phone. Ami sighed and rolled onto her back.  
  
"Usagi what are you talking about."  
  
"Chi, Chi's . . . sister!" Usagi cried through the phone, making Ami sit up in her bed with   
worry, the girl seemed overly distressed.  
  
"Usagi, breathe, and tell me slowly." She said, her mind fully awake.  
  
"Chi's, she's Mamo-chan's sister."   
  
Ami almost dropped the phone. "H - How did you find out?"  
  
She could hear Usagi breathing over the phone. "He never told me." She whispered, the hurt in   
her hushed voice so clear to Ami. "Ami-chan, he never told me."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean not to Usagi, but you need to tell me. How did you find out?"  
  
She heard Usagi gulping over the phone. "She - She said it in her sleep. She said: 'Why don't   
you remember your own sister, Endymion."  
  
Endymion. Ami thought. The name of the Earth Prince, Mamoru's former self.  
  
Mamoru looked out the plastic cover balcony door, and sighed as he watched the storm raging in   
the city sky. A chill ran down his back, and he fell into his sofa, a tired sigh escaping his   
lips.  
  
Cool soft hands slid down his chest, warm sweet breath misted across his cheek, he closed his   
eyes falling into the warm embrace, to tired to fight.  
  
"Yes my love." A husky voice whispered to him, the soft hands moving over his stomach.  
  
He opened his eyes to see shockingly beautiful green ones staring back, wisps of red hair running   
down the pale cheeks. He moved his hand, moving the hair away, and looked at the woman who now   
straddled him.  
  
"My love." The woman, her full lips parting into a beautiful smile as she laid her head against   
his chest. "Oh my love, I've missed you."  
  
It felt so nice. Mamoru, placed his hand on her head, running it down her silky hair, he laid   
his head back, his eyes closing. It felt so nice.  
  
"Yes, sleep my love. Sleep and dream only of me." He heard a voice chase him into darkness.  
  
Ami at in front of her computer, the bluish glow illuminating her. Her eyes stared at the   
screen, her hand moved quickly across paper as she wrote down bits of information, her other hand   
clicking the mouse. He head pulled back suddenly, the pencil falling out of her hand. "Oh my   
god." She whispered, and quickly went back to writing, as her hand darted across the screen.  
  
On the screen were two windows both lined with text, the only similarity between the two was one   
name: Yui Chiba.  
  
Haruka leaned against the couch, her hand resting on Micheru's shoulder. Hotoru looked up from   
the plate of snacks Micheru had brought out just moments before, then looked over at Setsuna.   
The other woman's face was drawn tight, the worry so clear on the lines of her face.  
  
Hotoru placed a hand on the other woman's leg in reassurance, which brought a faint ghost of a   
smile.  
  
"It can't be worse then everything else she whispered.  
  
Her words earned her a snicker from Haruka. "It's always worse." She said, her hand leaving go   
as she walked over to the girl. "You should know that by now."  
  
Hotoru did her best not to let her fear of the woman out, but couldn't help it as she gulped down   
on her breath.  
  
"Leave her go, Haruka." Came a soft whisper from her side. Hotoru looked over at Setsuna, it   
was the first word the woman had said all night. "She doesn't understand yet."  
  
Haruka backed away, and Hotoru found that she could breath again. She looked at Haruka, and   
tried to see something in her face, but could find nothing but cold stone.  
  
"It's both of them." Setsuna said, her voice never more then a soft whisper. "With her return,   
I fear that . . ."  
  
"Balance is gone." Micheru finished; her head was lowered, looking at her folded hands. Hotoru   
had never seen the woman so distraught looking.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna said as she stood. "I fear that Serenity may have been wrong."   
  
Haruka flashed with anger. "How dare you speak of the Queen that way!"  
  
Setsuna stood her ground, and Hotoru could see a faint smile forming on her face. "If my memory   
serves me correctly, Haruka, and it always does. You have said and done much worse."  
  
The anger in Haruka's face drained away, her emotionless stare returning. "Just speak what you   
need to time witch."  
  
"Gladly." The dark woman said, a staff appearing in front of her. "We were all brought here   
after the war." She said quietly. "After our deaths." She stopped and waited till Haruka sat   
down like a good student then continued. "We drew off the elemental magic inherit in or respect   
our respected worlds, but . . ."  
  
"It no longer exists, not there at least." Hotoru spoke up, finally understanding. "Oh my god."   
She gasped as it hit her. "Is that even possible?"  
  
Setsuna looked at her, a large smile on her face. "You are so bright." She said.   
"Unfortunately it is possible."  
  
Haruka stood up. "She's draining us?"  
  
"No." Setsuna said, and sat gracefully in the small loveseat next to Hotoru. "We're all draining   
this world."  
  
Hotoru could see the impact of Setsuna's words, Haruka's shoulders slumped, Micheru's head was   
now almost buried in her folded hands.   
  
Hotoru looked over at Setsuna, fear in her own dark eyes. "What do we do?" She asked, her voice   
sounding so meek, like a kitten.  
  
Dream only of me. Beautiful green eyes appeared before him, so large, so beautiful. He reached   
out through the darkness, his hand touching the green pupil, sliding through it, his whole being   
sucked through.  
  
Red strands, like snakes crossed him, wrapped around him, caressed him all over. He felt so   
happy here, so at peace. He sighed in his happy euphoria, his breath release in white mist. So   
beautiful, so peaceful, so . . . wrong.  
  
He jerked away from the strands of red, his body felt so weighted down but still he tried, an   
image of lush blue eyes so full of hope and dreams, guiding him on, away from the red strands.  
  
Something grabbed hold of him, he went to scream, but didn't a sense of true peace, true   
happiness washed over him. He looked down at himself, seeing the golden strand that pulled him   
toward the magnificent blue eyes.  
  
Something screamed behind him, a woman's voice, so bestial, so full of fury and rage, a voice   
that sounded so familiar and reminded him of breath that smelled like honey.  
  
Remember. Someone told him. Remember that some of the deadly plants smell so pretty. He knew   
that voice, he new the person. Flashes, glimpses of somebody drew him closer, a name rang in his   
head, a feeling of warmth spread throughout him.   
  
"Usako!" Mamoru screamed, jumping up of the sofa, his vision narrowing on the red haired woman   
the lay on the floor looking up at him, her eyes filled with hate and sadness.   
  
"Damn her!" Lillith spat. "Damn her. Please my love." She stood up, her arms outstretched.  
  
Mamoru back away from her. "I am not your love." He hissed, his voice filled with raw hatred.   
"How dare you come into my home, and try to seduce me!"  
  
"No." The woman said the hate in her eyes gone only worry now existed. "Please, my love." She   
shook her head, her silky red hair flying around her. "Please!"  
  
"Leave." Mamoru said simply, coldly.  
  
"You will love me again." Lillith said matter of factly as shadows circled around her,   
swallowing her. "You will." Her voice lingered after she vanished.  
  
"I'm sorry Usako." He whispered, as he fell into the sofa, the strength in his body gone, in   
seconds he slept.  
  
A thin stream of light fell into the room as the door creaked open. Usagi looked in and sighed   
in relief that Chi still slept. Quietly she opened the door the rest of the way and slid in,   
walking quietly over to Chi. She knelt down by the girl's side, her hand shaking as it rose to   
her shoulder, and clamped on.   
  
"Chi." She called out as she started to shake the girl. "Wake up, Chi."  
  
"Mmm?" The girl moaned as her eyes fought their way open. "Usagi-chan?" She whispered.  
  
Usagi nodded, more to herself then to the Chi. "Chi." She said as she drew in a deep breath. "Is   
Mamo-chan your brother?"  



	10. True Love?

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Chi's eyes widen as she sat up, her blanket falling away. "Wh - What did you say?"  
  
"Is Mamo-chan your brother?" Usagi repeated, her voice going annoyed.  
  
Chi looked at her friend, her heart racing, the thunder outside drowned out by the drumming in   
her ears. She took in a breath and tried to look away from Usagi, but the girl's eyes commanded   
attention, slowly Chi nodded her head.  
  
Usagi's shoulders slumped, and the girl let out a sigh. "I see." She said and looked up at Chi   
with a tired smile. "Tell me." She whispered.  
  
Chi started to open her mouth then shook her head. "No, you don't understand."  
  
Confusion flashed in Usagi's eyes. "What don't I understand?"  
  
Chi sat straighter and pushed a piece of stray hair away from her face. She tried to give Usagi   
a smile, but knew she failed at it. "You love him, I - I can't damage that."  
  
Usagi seemed to be shocked by what she had said, so Chi stood, and started to grab her things.   
"I should go, I've been a bother."  
  
"Does Mamo-chan know?" Usagi said from behind her, her voice strained fighting against the sock.  
  
Chi shook her head. "No, he never knew, father hid his secret well."  
  
Chi turned to find Usagi standing, a look of determination in her eyes. "Mamo-chan lost so much   
when his parents died." Usagi said her voice whispered. "He has no family besides me now." She   
shook her head and smiled softly at Chi. "He should know he has a sister."  
  
"No!" Chi half screamed, shaking her head furiously. "I can't, I mean if he found out . . ."  
  
Usagi put up a hand silencing the girl. "Just one more question. Are you Mamo-chan's sister or   
Endymion's sister?"  
  
Chi stepped back shocked. How did she know? She couldn't have figured it out.  
  
Usagi smiled as if sensing her thoughts. "You talk quite a lot in your sleep."  
  
Chi sighed in relieve and fell into the bed behind her. She looked at Usagi's expecting eyes,   
and nodded. She would tell the girl anything. "I'm both."  
  
It was Usagi's turned to be shocked; chi watched as the girl stumbled backwards hitting her door.   
"How can - How can that be?"  
  
Chi shrugged, she had never tried to figure out the answer. "Don't know."  
  
Usagi seemed to accept this and walked over, sitting next to her in the bed. "We've got to let   
Ami know, at least."  
  
Chi sighed, she knew she couldn't hid from them forever, they would have found at anyway, she   
knew it. She also knew that losing her secret wasn't her biggest problem. She turned to look at   
the storm raging outside. No the secret wasn't her biggest problem.  
  
"Will start tomorrow." Usagi said, breaking Chi's thought.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow we will start: Operation Family Reunion!" Usagi through her hand into the air, and   
for the first time Chi could see the diamond that rested on her ring finger. She smiled, knowing   
what it was.  
  
"Thank you." She said leaning over to give Usagi a hug.  
  
Ami sat looking at the two printouts on the table, her hand daftly stirring the spoon through her   
cereal. She sighed; looking at both with intensity she rarely gave anything. She had two pieces   
of the puzzle; she knew only part of it! Question was, what was the third piece?  
  
Standing up, she placed the bowl in the pink, and grabbed her bag; she would have to wait till   
later, right now she was running late. An amused smile passed over her face, as she imaged the   
shocked look on her teacher's face when she walked in late. A small laugh escaped her lips.   
There was always a first time.  
  
The day was cool, and Ami found herself walking slower then she would have like, she didn't mind   
being a little late, but she really didn't want to et locked out. With a discontented sigh she   
hurried her pace, hoping to make it before they started locking the gates.  
  
"Hey Ami!"   
  
Ami turned and smiled, Usagi and Chi were running toward her, both girls hurrying to catch up.   
But why weren't they in there uniforms. Ami looked down at her watch and felt an embarrassed   
blush rise on her face. It was Sunday.  
  
Usagi bent down, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, Chi though was much better,   
and seemed to only be breathing hard.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Ami said, her voice grave. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself so soon after your   
injury."  
  
Usagi smiled, and waved her hand. "It's alright Ami-chan." Usagi looked at her, her smile   
growing. "Umm, why are you dressed . . ."  
  
"Just don't ask!"  
  
Chi stepped forward, and looked at Ami, her face was hard, her lips pursed. "We need to talk."   
She said simply, and started down the way Ami had just come from.  
  
Ami looked as Chi walked away, then over at Usagi who had started to follow, shrugging her   
shoulders, Ami too started to Follow.  
  
The wind blew in her face, the hum of the engine filling her ears. Her hand and foot moved in   
unison working the clutch, after so long she was part of the machine she drove. Making a sharp   
turn Haruka exited from the main road, trees now stretched before, seeming to move away as her   
car neared. The trees grew thicker, the bright sun only shone out of little openings in the   
canopy above. Fools! She thought as the car sped thought he forest lined road. We should be   
seeking the source of this drain! Her car slowed and pulling over she parked on the roads edge.  
  
Haruka looked back at her car as she started down the trail, and adjusted her pack. What she   
wouldn't give to do nothing more then drive, and let the wind streak through her hair. She   
turned away and started down the trail. Some dreams died before they were even truly born.  
  
Micheru rolled over in her bed, her hand moving to touch the warm skin of her love, yet only cool   
linen met her. "Haruka-chan?" She mumbled, with a smile, knowing that this above anything would   
get her love to stir, but still nothing. Opening her eyes, Micheru sighed the bed was empty.   
Sitting up she surveyed the dimly room, as she tucked a sheet around her. "She's gone." Micheru   
whispered, her voice choked by something she couldn't explain.  
  
Getting out of the bed Micheru dressed quickly, putting her green hair into a braid and walking   
out of the room was greeted by the lovely smell of eggs. She smiled, and raced toward the   
kitchen, Haruka had to have been making them breakfast!  
  
Her heart fell as she stepped into the kitchen and saw the small girl at the stove stir eggs in a   
pan. The girl turned to her and smiled, brushing some of her raven black hair out of her face.   
"Good Morning Micheru-san!" Hotoru said cheerfully, then went back to her cooking.  
  
Micheru leaned against the doorframe, her head lowered. "How could I be so stupid?" She   
whispered to herself.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder, she looked to see Setsuna standing next to her, a said look in the   
woman's dark eyes. "I know were she is." Se said in her simple whisper, and handed a jacket to   
Micheru. "We should hurry."  
  
Micheru nodded.  
  
"But what about breakfast!" Hotoru yelled after them.  
  
Usagi sat in the booth Ami sitting beside her, both girls looking as Chi went over the printouts   
Ami had handed her.  
  
"I - I can't believe this." She whispered in amazement, and looked up at the two girls, tears   
pooling in her eyes. "If Mamoru should get these . . ."  
  
Usagi nodded, and reached for the papers. "I'll make sure he finds them." She smiled.  
  
Chi held the papers back. "But if he finds out about his father!"  
  
Ami shook her head. "As Usagi said he has no family save Chibi Usa and herself." Ami smiled.   
"He'll be glad to have someone again."  
  
Usagi looked over at Ami, and could see that the girl was hurting, but tried to hide it behind   
her smile. Ami's eyes spoke to clearly. Usagi would have to remember to 5talk with her friends   
later.  
  
Chi finally nodded, and handed the papers over to Usagi, making her turn away from her best   
friend. Usagi took the papers and quickly looked at them again, she still couldn't believe it.   
"I just hope the son didn't inherit the fathers sins." Usagi said drawing the attention of both   
girls. "Sorry." She mumbled as a hot blush cover her face.  
  
"Its alright." Chi said, as she stood and dug in her pocket, and dropped some yen on the table.   
"I can understand were you'd be worried, its one of the reasons I'm so afraid of telling him."   
  
Usagi nodded, her smile returning as she saw life returning to the girl's eyes, last night she   
had looked at the edge of death.  
  
"Don't worry." Usagi said and gripped Chi's hand. "I know Mamo-chan. Anyone who can find out   
his daughter has a crush on him can take the fact that his father had an affair."  
  
Chi looked at her confused. "Daughter?"  
  
Usagi laughed, and waved the question away. "Another time, its a lot more complex then this."  
  
Chi smiled. "I got to get to work." She said, her voice betraying the fact that she did not   
want to leave.  
  
Usagi nodded, and handed her a napkin. "Come here after you get off." She said.  
  
Chi looked at the napkin, and nodded before she left.  
  
"What was it?" Ami asked, as she reached for her milkshake.  
  
"Rei's address, we should get everyone together."  
  
Haruka stood in the middle of a large clearing; her eyes closed her breathing soft. She listened   
to the slow mind that caressed her body, trying to discover its voice like she had done for most   
of her life, yet the wind said nothing; it would not speak with her, not anymore. She growled   
her eyes shooting open. She called upon her powers, letting the energy caress her body like a   
lover's warm hand, the light washing over her.   
  
The light in the clearing faded away, and she looked down at the uniform of one of the ancient   
warrior of the Moon kingdom. She was a Senshi, she controlled and used the forces of the winds,   
they were her companion, but no longer, the magic's of the winds were slowly fading from her, she   
could feel it even now, the slow drain from her body.  
  
A silent curse on her lips she raised her arm, calling forth her magic's, they formed into a ball   
of light, with a smile she let them loose upon the world.  
  
A small sapling exploded before her, chucks of wood and dust filled the small area of the   
clearing. Haruka hissed as the dust cleared and she saw how little damage her powers had caused.   
Once she could topple a building, now she could hardly take down a young tree.  
  
"You waste your time Uranus." Spoke the wind. "You waste your powers.  
  
Haruka's eyes brightened, the wind was talking to her again!  
  
Someone stepped out into the clearing and her eyes fell, her hopes dashed away.   
  
"Why are you here Setsuna?"  
  
"Why are you?" The woman asked in return, her voice a cold whisper that told of the woman's   
great power. "You know last night that most of us are losing or connections to the elemental   
magic that sustains us, why do this?" She said and waved her hand across the clearing. "Why   
waste yourself?"  
  
"Because!" Haruka growled at her. "Because I will not lose something so close to me! I will   
kill to keep it!"  
  
A small gasp sounded from behind the tall woman, and Micheru stepped out from behind her.  
  
Haruka's eyes went wide as she saw her love standing there, her eyes clearly showing the woman's   
pain.  
  
"Micheru." Haruka started but stood when Micheru raised her hand to her commanding silence.  
  
"Is that how you truly feel?" Micheru asked her voice was low, the pain that flowed from it at   
odds with the memory of the cheerfully bright voice in Haruka's mind.  
  
"Mich - Micheru." Haruka said as she started toward her love.  
  
Micheru backed away, becoming more and more apart of Setsuna's shadow. "Answer me!" She   
screamed her eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down her ruddy cheeks.  



	11. Fading Light

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Makoto stood facing the lake in park, a cool spring breeze washing over her, sending her released   
hair swirling around her. She growled, as the thick brown hair tangled, she hated wearing it   
down, but he loved it. With a sigh she stroked her fingers through the mess of hair hoping to   
bring to some semblance of order, she would make do for him. Smiling she brought her hands away   
from her hair and hugged her chest, remembering the night Usagi had been sent to the hospital,   
and the date she had just came from when the call came.  
  
A heel scuffed behind her and she began to turn, but arms wrapping around her waist stopped her.   
The arms held her close to a warm body and she knew who it was, slowly she turned to look at the   
tall bleached haired man that stood behind her, holding her in his arms. "Shinneri." She said,   
half embarrassed by such a public display, but another part of her reveled in it, wanting to so   
off, to so that she was more, then just a tomboy. Leaning up she brought her lips to his and   
kissed him gently on the lips. "Your late." She whispered in mock annoyance.  
  
Shinneri's dark eyes glinted with mischief. "You'll have to paunch me." He said sly and lifted   
her in his arms.  
  
Makoto let out a slight laugh as the man twirled her.  
  
Something creaked in the small patch of trees behind them and the two stopped, Makoto pulling   
away, an embarrassed blush rising on her face. Shinneri stepped toward the trees, but there was   
no movement, no sound. He shrugged and turned back to Makoto. "We better hurry, the movie   
starts in an hour."  
  
Makoto, nodded, as he took his hand into her's, and they walked off down the park trail.  
  
Minako finally breathed in a long sigh, her heart pounding in her ears, they had almost caught   
her! She stepped out of the trees, and watched as the two headed toward the park entrance.  
  
Growling she looked back at the trees, and the small white cat that had just stepped out of the   
hiding place. "I'm going to kill you!" She hissed.  
  
The cat meowed innocently at her, intelligent amusement playing in the small animal's eyes. It   
meowed again and ran toward the entrance.  
  
  
"Tell me!" Micheru screamed, finally gathering enough of her will to step out from Setsuna.   
"Haruka, if you love me then tell me!"  
  
She could see her loves dark eyes widen the threat she had giving must have been so oblivious   
even to Haruka, but it didn't give the reaction she wanted, her love's eyes soon grew cold again,   
their dark pupils turning to ice. Haruka smiled at her and shook her head.  
  
"Why are you trying to force me, Micheru?" She asked, her voice cold emotionless.  
  
The forge iron in Micheru's soul shattered as she watched her loves defiance. Why? She thought   
as she shrank back to Setsuna's side. Why are you doing this Haruka, you've never wanted power   
before.  
  
Setsuna gasped, and Micheru couldn't help but look up at the woman. Her eyes were wide with   
shock, her mouth moving trying to find words. What was going on?  
  
Micheru looked back at Haruka, but nothing seemed different about her love. A sharp wind picked   
up around them, Micheru could feel its chill on her bones. Haruka only smiled and stood her   
ground.  
  
"You're still tainted!" Setsuna hissed, her staff appearing before her.  
  
Haruka only nodded, and started toward them. Setsuna held up her staff in a warding motion, but   
Haruka only pushed it aside. Her hand rested on Micheru's check and she couldn't help but lean   
into it. "You to will soon feel it." She said softy, the warmth in her voice returning. "Our   
powers were all that kept it back." She said her voice cold again, her attention drawn back to   
Setsuna. "Galaxia's hold was too strong."   
  
Micheru looked at her love, shock and fear driving her heart faster. What was she talking about?   
Galaxia was defeated, the darkness in her purged how could it still be in them? Questions   
surged through her mind so many questions, so many.   
  
Darkness ate at the scene around her, soon all there was, was darkness. She could feel herself   
falling into the black pits of the void, her scream silent, sucked from her before she could even   
utter it.  
  
Setsuna grabbed Micheru before she fell to the ground, her eyes never leaving Haruka. The   
woman's eyes were narrowed; her mouth was curved into a feral smile. She never even moved to   
help Micheru.  
  
"Don't worry Setsuna." Haruka said, her cold emotionless voice wrapping around Setsuna. "I will   
find the threat, and kill it." Haruka hand clutched into a fist as she spoke, and started to   
walk off down the trail. "Don't worry." Her voice echoed to Setsuna. "Once the threat is   
eliminated. The darkness in Micheru and myself will be pushed back again into only a tiny seed."   
Setsuna feel to her knees, her mind surging with question her strength almost gone. She looked   
down at the limp body of Micheru, her hand quaking as she ran her fingers down the girl's snowy   
face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as a circle of light appeared around them. "I should have   
noticed so much sooner." The circle of light spread around them, rising to cover the two. As the   
light disappeared neither was there.  
  
Mamoru sat at his desk, his head resting in his hand. The book of western legends lay before him,   
he studied the pages, trying to find what bothered him, he knew it was in there somewhere, he   
knew this legend.  
  
The doorbell rang, and slowly he pushed himself away from his desk, creaking his neck as he   
stood. With a grunt of effort he willed his cramped legs to the door and opened it. A smile   
spread across his face as he let the two girls in. Ami waited by the door, as Usagi casually   
made her way over to the sofa. She turned and shook hr head. "Ami-chan!" She said a large   
smile on her face. "Relax."  
  
Mamoru nodded his agreement and rested his hand on his shoulder. "She's right Ami." He said,   
his smile growing a little. "How am I supposed to relax around my favorite doctor if she won't   
relax for me?"  
  
A bright blush rose on Ami's face, and the girl nodded.  
  
"And just what does that mean?" Usagi asked, her arms crossed around her. Mamoru couldn't help   
but laugh at her attempt at intimidation.  
  
"Nothing." He said shaking his head then looked over at Ami. "Just a promise. I'm going to be   
Ami's first regular."  
  
Usagi looked at him blankly. Ami laughed besides him. "We decided it awhile back." She said,   
looking at Mamoru. "With how bad your cooking was, we figured it would be best to have me on   
hand."  
  
Usagi hissed at the girl and stalked out of the room. "I'll make tea." She growled from the   
kitchen.  
  
Mamoru shook his head; it was best not to leave her in the kitchen in a bad mood. "Make yourself   
comfortable Ami." He said as he made his way to the Kitchen.  
  
Ami watched as Mamoru disappeared into the kitchen, and shaking her head at the couple, walked to   
his desk, she had always found his studies interesting, but what she found laying there was   
  
such a surprise. She picked up the book on western legends, stopping at a few of the shorter   
  
ones to glance. She had never taking Mamoru to be the type to read myths and legends. Then   
again she read them herself, so why couldn't he?  
  
A loud crash erupted from the kitchen, and Ami dropped the book, and hurried in.  
  
  
Usagi leaned against the counter rubbing her head. A little to her left Mamoru was slowly   
putting various pans back into a cabinet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined. "I thought the tea was in that one."  
  
Ami almost laughed when she saw the expression on his face, he looked like he wanted to throttle   
the poor girl. Finally with a sigh he spoke. "It's the one over there." He said, pointing to a   
cabinet on the other side of the kitchen.   
  
Usagi pushed off the counter, and started to the cabinet, Mamoru looked at Ami and gave her   
pleading look, nodding Ai stepped in front of Usagi. "Bad bump." She said, trying to sound, as   
much like the doctor she wanted to be. "You go sit down Usagi-chan, I'll take care of the tea."   
Usagi went to say something but raising her hand Ami spoke again, a smile playing her face.   
"Doctor's orders."   
  
Grumbling Usagi headed toward the living room.  
  
"Thanks, I'm still paying the repairs from last time she used the kitchen." Mamoru said smiling.  
  
Later Ami sat on the sofa, and looked over Usagi and Mamoru. Her smile faded a bit as she   
remembered why they were here, she looked over at her bag, they had have t give him the papers   
soon. With a silent prayer Ami looked over at Mamoru, meaning to start on the topic they had   
been sent her for. "So why are you reading up on western legends?" Ami cursed her cowardice.  
  
Mamoru looked away from Usagi. "I'm looking for something I read once." He said, he voice a   
little grim.  
  
Now that the conversation had been started, Ami wanted to know more. "What is it, I might be   
able to help?"  
  
Mamoru's gaze grew intense for a moment, as if he were judging her, then nodding his head as if a   
verdict had been giving he spoke. "It's Hebrew, an old legend. But I haven't found anything   
yet."  
  
Ami glanced at the desk behind her then back at Mamoru, a smile growing on her face. "Well   
that's because, Hebrew legend is not considered myth or legend." Ami said, as if it were common   
knowledge. "It would most likely be found under theology."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Thanks, it helps a lot."  
  
Ami smiled at him, and took in a deep breath. "Mamoru-kun." She said forcing all her will into   
her voice. "We have brought something for you to look at."  
  
She could see Usagi looking at her, Ami looked back and her friend nodded her approval. Ami   
nodded back and continued. "This may be a lot to take Mamoru-kun." She said as she reached for   
her bag and fished for the papers. Finding them, she handed them over to him.  
  
In the last lights of the sun as even approached Mamoru sat in his chair and read over the   
papers, his mouth hanging open as he read every line. "Oh my god."   



	12. The Weight of Fate

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
Her skin was ruddy from the fire's heat, her brow covered with sweat, her eyes were clenched   
close, her mind using its own senses, trying to probe for a grain of truth. Rei had been in   
front of the fires for most of the day, her mind desperately trying to unravel the truth of her   
nightmares.   
  
She growled in frustration, her eyes shooting open staring into the depths of the fire, nothing   
had come to her.  
  
Slowly she picked herself up, working out the kinks in her back and neck. She looked at the   
fires one last time before turning and heading to the large courtyard of the shrine.  
  
A cool breeze ran through the night air, chilling her, wrapping her arms around herself she   
walked through the courtyard, her eyes looking into the sky. It was a beautiful night; clear of   
clouds and the lights of the city she could see every wonder of the heavens. A smile came to her   
the beauty of the nature around her driving the darkness of her dreams far away.   
  
Another breeze blew by colder then the previous, and a group of raven sprang from a near by tree   
their caws making the cold of the breeze chill her to her bone. She looked back at the shrine   
wondering if she should go back, try her readings again, but decided against it and continued to   
walk through the nature that surrounded the old shrine.  
  
Rei stopped near a group of trees and looked at the small pond, the pale light of the moon   
reflecting off its glassy surface. She smiled her heart content.  
  
A shadow appeared on the far side of the pond and made her jump, it's sudden appearance making   
her jump. Rei narrowed her eyes and stared at the figure.   
  
It was a woman, her form nude, she walked along the edge of the lake watching its still waters,   
Rei could she her long hair which appeared red in the light of the moon flowing with the winds   
and seeming to melt into the shadows.  
  
The woman her bright green eyes which shone with a light of their own staring at Rei. The   
woman's hand rose asking for Rei to join her. She could do nothing but obey. Those eye   
commanded obedience.   
  
Chi walked the halls of the hospital the cart of food whining in front of her desperately begging   
to be oiled. She stopped and took a tray of the cart, and disappeared into the room, she was   
happy this was the last room.  
  
The old woman was asleep in the narrow hospital bed, the machines beside her beep rhythmically.   
Chi looked at the woman and her heart sank, she knew the woman hadn't much time left her body was   
filled with cancer. Resting a hand on the woman's hand Chi looked up at her. "I'm sorry old   
one." She said sadly, and headed out of the room.  
  
The intercom crackled as she closed the door to the room, she looked up toward the ceiling were   
the system's speaker was, and waited for the voice.  
  
"Would Ms. Chiba please report to the front nurse's desk once she is done with her rounds." Came   
the gruff voice of the head nurse, a hard woman who Chi hated. Most likely she's gonna yell at   
me again. Chi thought as she rolled the cart into an elevator and had gone to the cafeteria to   
drop of the cart.  
  
Usagi looked anxiously down the hallways that intersected with the hospital's main lobby, her   
heart racing as she waited for Chi. She spared a glance over at Ami who was looking toward the   
lobby door, waiting patently. Turning back she almost gasped as she saw her friend walking   
hurriedly down the hall, stopping when she finally noticed Usagi standing there.  
  
Chi backed up a step and Usagi shook her head silently begging the girl to keep coming, it had   
taking most of the evening just to Drag Mamoru down here.  
  
Looking worried Chi finished the trip and reported to the head nurse.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
The old woman looked at chi disgust obvious on her face. "These three have come to see you, I   
told them no visitors during working hours but they said it was an emergency." Shaking her head   
the old nurse looked away. "I'll give you the rest of the night off."  
  
Usagi could see Chi looking at her and thanking her, she just nodded and begged that she hurried.  
  
"I thought we could discuss this over some dinner." Usagi said brightly as Chi walked around.   
Turning her head slightly Usagi could see the fear in her love's face and smiled at him, wrapping   
her arm under his. "Come on Mamo-chan, it will be good."  
  
He nodded and rubbed his hand over Usagi's. "You're right."  
  
Hotoru stood outside the bedroom door, a plate of food resting her hand. She listened to the   
sobbing in the room beyond and wanted so badly to just go in a comfort her friend, sighing she   
turned around and saw Setsuna standing there.   
  
"She needs time." The woman said her voice low and sad. "What happened, it . . ." Setsuna   
shook her head, trying to knock the memories of the day's earlier encounter away from her.  
  
Hotoru set the plate down on the coffee table and looked up at the dark skinned woman. "Tell me,   
I - I might be able to help after all from what you have told me, I might understand better then   
anyone."  
  
Setsuna nodded seeing the logic in what Hotoru had said.  
  
"Haruka is tainted the dark magics that bonded her to Galaxia still exist in her." Setsuna sad   
her voice barely even a whisper.  
  
Hotoru shook her head. "How can that be, I thought Sailor Moon . . ."  
  
"Even that power can only go so far, she isn't a god." Setsuna looked out into the night, her   
gaze seeming to be far off to a place that Hotoru knew she would never know. "Not yet." Setsuna   
turned back to look at her, her eyes seeming much sadder. "I know so much, but I didn't see   
this, any of this." She shook her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
Rei sat on the cooling earth; she could feel its warm traveling through her as it left the   
ground. She looked up at the woman before her, the wind had died yet her hair still waved   
around, her eyes blazed there green light drawn Rei to never leave there stare.  
  
"Why does he love her?" The woman asked, her voice was sweet and warm. "Tell me why."  
  
Rei looked at her, looked at why her eyes seemed to flash with hatred as she spoke. "What do you   
mean?" Rei asked.  
  
Why does my Endymion love that little girl more then me?" The woman spat. "Tell me why!"  
  
Rei stood up and slowly back away from the woman. How did she know about Endymion? Rei didn't   
let her gave leave the woman's she didn't want to give any reason for trouble.  
  
The woman was on her in less then a heartbeat, she gripped Rei by her throat, lifting the girl   
high into the air. "Tell me!" She hissed.  
  
Rei struggled against the woman, darkness creeped around the edges of her vision.  
  
"Answer!" She could her the woman scream as she fell into darkness.  
  
Mamoru looked at the girl before him her dark purple eyes seeming to beg him to accept her. He   
sighed and looked back over the papers that Ami had handed him earlier. Damn you Father. The   
thought as he read the name on the papers. How could you?  
  
He looked back at the girl; her expression was still the same, hopeful that he would want her.   
"I've always held my father in the highest regard." He said at last looking out the small coffee   
shop's window, his voice cold and withdrawn. "I remember how he tried his best to keep his eyes   
on the road before the accident." He looked back at Chi, and shook his head. "I also remember   
how aunt Maya held me as the car tumbled down the cliff face. The doctors said if it wasn't for   
her I wouldn't have lived."  
  
Chi went to say something but he put up his hand silencing her. "You want me to believe that my   
father and my mothers only family had an affair."  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi hissed beside him. He gripped her hand harder, trying to tell her what he   
was thinking. "I don't want to believe this." He said looking start into Chi's eyes. "If you   
would have told me there in the street that way, I don't know what I would have done." He shook   
his head. "It will take some getting used to." He said, a small smile finally appearing on his   
face. "If I can handle finding out my daughter had crush on me I can handle this."  
  
He watched as Chi looked at him confused then looked over at Usagi. "Isn't that what you said?"  
  
The door creaked open a blade of light shone in hitting her face. "Go away." She mumbled and   
rolled away from the door hugging the pillow in her arms, she could still smell Haruka's sent.   
  
Someone sat on the bed's edge, and she moved away from it, she wanted to be left alone, she   
didn't need anyone here. "I said go away!"  
  
"Micheru, I'm sorry." Said Hotoru, her voice low and sad. "I know what she's going through."   
The girl's hand rested on Micheru's shoulder.  
  
Micheru turned to look at the girl the pillow still clutched in her arms. "This is different,   
she's not possessed."  
  
Hotoru smiled at her, her hand never leaving Micheru's shoulder. "I know, but I felt it too, I   
didn't understand it then, but I knew."  
  
Micheru sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What are trying to say? Can you help her?"  
  
Hotoru shook her head, her eyes glancing away.  
  
"I didn't think so." Micheru fell back into the bed and rolled away from Hotoru. "I just need   
time."  
  
She waited to Hotoru left the room before getting out of bed again and walked over to the closet.   
A sad smile came to her as she picked up the shoebox and brought it to her bed.  
  
She was lost in the darkness that surrounded her, be moved by like a ball on the ocean waves.   
She floated aimlessly, trying to concentrate to bring herself back into being, but she couldn't   
remember. The darkness swayed, a flicker of light appeared far off she looked at, a beacon in   
the stormy sea of her own mind. Slowly she made her way toward it, the darkness pulling and   
pushing at her, but she wouldn't let it win her again. Things came to her as she swam through   
the darkness, memories, places, people. Everything, she was returning to where they had been,   
only one question still remained, the woman with the fiery red hair and bright green eyes.  
  
Rei gasped as she sprang up in her bed, the cool rag that had been on her forehead falling into   
her lap. How'd I get here? She wondered as she looked at her room, turning a soft smile graced   
her face as she saw Yuuichirou passed out next to her door. She slowly stood hr blanket dragging   
on the floor. "Thank you." She whispered to her sleeping savior and placed the blanket around   
him. She ran her hand on his scruffy cheek then turned back to her bed, tomorrow was the start   
of the spring festival she had a lot to worry about.   
  
She closed her eyes, and let the darkness take hold of her, faraway in the void of her mind green   
eyes stared back at her.   
  
Haruka sat on the hood of her car, the warmth of the cooling engine rising through her. She   
looked out over the lights of the city, her mind focused more so then it had been in years, her   
gaze turning always to the tower. "Where are you?" She whispered. "Where can you be hiding?"   
Jumping off the hood Haruka walked over the rail of the lookout site and gripped a hold of it,   
her face twisting as anger rose up from her blackening heart. "I will find you!" She screamed.   
"I will not let you beat me!"  
  
She turned away and headed back to the car a cold breeze blew through the night.   



	13. Heart and Soul

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
BY: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Chi swung the broom around in her arms, a wide smile on her face. "This is so great!" She said   
her enthusiasm barely contained.  
  
Usagi looked over at her, a dripping wet rag held tightly in her hand. "Yeah, great." She said   
sarcastically and turned back to the blackboard.  
  
"Aw come on Usako it isn't that bad." Chi said now leaning against the wall next to Usagi.   
"Besides I wasn't talking about the clean up detail."  
  
Usagi smiled and looked at her friend happy to see that she regained her spirits, after the night   
she had spent at her house Usagi couldn't help but worry about the girl. "Then I guess your   
talking about what Mamo-chan asked you?"  
  
Chi nodded her wide smile never leaving her pale features. "I just can't believe he asked me to  
move in with him!"  
  
Usagi threw the rag into its bucket and looked at her job on the blackboard. "Well that's just   
Mamo-chan, he may not look like it but he's thrilled to have family again."  
  
"Yeah I know." Usagi could hear the faint ping of regret in her friend's voice.  
  
"Still haven't told him?"  
  
"How can I?" Chi said looking over at Usagi, her eyes begging for help. "I mean he was shocked   
just to find out he had a sister in this life."  
  
Usagi shook her head as she picked up the bucket of water and headed for the door. "He'll   
understand, trust me." She said smiling as she slipped into the hallway, leaving Chi alone. "I   
just wish I could." She whispered as she made her way to the cleaning closet, words of a   
stranger chanting in her mind. Wife.  
  
Chi watched as Usagi left the classroom, then turned back to her broom and continued sweeping.   
"I bet it has something to do with his mysterious daughter." She mumbled still wondering about   
the girl that both her brother and Usagi kept referring to.  
  
Makoto waited outside of the collage, leaning against the cool stonewall that adorned its   
entranceway. She watched as people passed her, waiting for Shinneri to make himself shown. She   
didn't know if she was being to forward, or if he'd be mad about her showing up at his school,   
but really she didn't care, she just wanted to see the man that swept her off her feet the night   
before at the club.  
  
A shadow rested over her, breaking her away from her thoughts and bringing her back to reality.   
She smiled at the tall dark haired man that stood only feet away.  
  
"Hello Mamoru-kun." She said brightly.  
  
Mamoru nodded and leaned against the wall beside her. "Is everything alright?" He asked, his   
voice as cool as always.  
  
She could feel the heat rising in her face and nodded, but couldn't risk telling him. It was bad   
enough Minako had followed her all day during her date with Shinneri, but if Usagi knew!  
  
"I'm just waiting." She finally said, and looked over at Mamoru to see he was smiling, his gaze   
still at the clouds.  
  
"Well that was nice of you Mako . . ."  
  
"Not trying to pick up my girl are you Chiba?"  
  
Makoto jumped away from the wall to see Shinneri walking towards them. "Hi." She said meekly.  
  
Mamoru looked at her, then at Shinneri. "What do you mean your girl?" He said, his voice   
growing cold.  
  
Shinneri shrugged, and walked over to Makoto placing his arm around her, bringing her closer to   
him. "As in girlfriend." He said smiling.  
  
Mamoru turned away and started to walk away. "Be careful." He said, little warmth was in his   
voice.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Shinneri said as he slipped his hand into Makoto's, making her gasp at the   
suddenness.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Was all Mamoru said as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Shinneri bent down to kiss her, but she pulled back, she had known Mamoru to long to just ignore   
his words. "What did he mean?" She asked, looking into Shinneri's dark eyes.  
  
Shinneri looked away towards were Mamoru had headed. "Don't really know." He looked back at   
her, and she could feel herself blush as he held her in his eyes. "He doesn't really like me   
that much." He bent down to kiss her again, she didn't resist him this time.  
  
Ami sat on the floor in her living room, her feet crossed under her. Her hand quickly jutting   
down notes as she read through her advance spacal physics book.  
  
She could hear the door opening and looked up her eyes growing wide. "Mother!" She gasped. "Why   
are you home?"  
  
Her mother smiled and put down a bag of groceries that Ami had failed to notice. "Being head of   
pediatrics does have its perks." She said smiling as she removed her jacket, and walked into the   
kitchen.  
  
Ami stood and followed her mother into the open kitchen, leaning on a counter, her mouth dropping   
as her mother dropped an apron around her neck. "You still like that Italian food right?" She   
asked as she fished through cabinet after cabinet looking for various items.  
  
Ami nodded, her eyes still wide from amazement. "Yes, why?"  
  
Her mother turned back, the cooking sheet she had been looking for in her hands. "Because I'm in   
a real mood for veal?" She said smiling and turned to the oven. "Besides." She added. "I took   
your advice, I forgot how interesting that book was."  
  
Ami could feel tears welling in her eyes; she wiped them away and shook her head. "I'm glad you   
enjoyed it."  
  
She looked over at her mother from across the table and saw a woman she hadn't seen in years.   
Here sat a woman who looked to be enjoying herself, a woman who had the time to be with her   
daughter. Ami smiled, she finally had her mother back after so long. "Thank you." She said   
softly. "For everything."  
  
She could she the reaction in her mother's eyes, how much her words had meant to the woman.   
Finally she nodded and went back to her food.   
  
"There's a seminar this weekend." Her mother said as they ate. "It's in Kyoto, I've been   
invited to attended."  
  
Ami looked down at her food. "Oh, that's nice." She said sadly.  
  
"I can bring a guest." Her mother said. Ami looked up to she the large smile on the woman's   
face. "It's at a really great resort."  
  
Ami couldn't help but smile.  
  
Chi adjusted the box in her hands as she held the door open. "Are sure this is alright!" She   
yelled down the hallway.  
  
"For the hundredth time yes!" Mamoru shoot back as he appeared at the door.  
  
"But you had to change apartments." She said setting down the box in the empty living room. She   
looked over at Mamoru as he looked over the new larger apartment.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I couldn't have you staying with me in a one room could I?" He looked   
over at her and smiled.  
  
She shook her head and headed back toward the door. "I guess not Oni-chan, but we better hurry   
we still got my apartment to clean out." Behind her Mamoru groaned.  
  
Usagi stood up, and dropped the packing tape on the box, she ran her hand across her forehead,   
and looked at her work, surprised at how fast she had managed to pack up Mamoru's kitchen. She   
smiled to herself, proud of the job she had done.  
  
"Hey good job." Someone said behind her, as arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled, and   
leaned back, her body pressing up against her love.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"Just one question." He said, his voice sounding light. "You did remember not to pack anything   
in the frig, right?"  
  
Usagi hissed and elbowed him in the gut. "Jerk." Mumbled.  
  
"If you to are done." Came Chi's voice from the next room. "We still have a lot to do."  
  
"What have I done?" Mamoru groaned as he broke away from Usagi.  
  
"It was your idea." She said smiling as she followed him into the living room, were Chi stood   
leaning two boxes against the wall.  
  
Usagi walked over and took one of the boxes away from her friend and headed toward the door. "So   
what does the new place look like?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough Usako." Chi replied, once again reminding Usagi of how much Chi and her   
brother were alike.  
  
Micheru smiled as she looked over the pictures, a small sad laugh escaping her as she looked at   
the one of her, Haruka, and Usagi from the last Spring Festival. Outside she could hear Setsuna   
and Hotoru talking quietly, and she was thankful that they were giving her this time. She didn't   
know if she would ever get her Haruka back, she didn't even know what was really causing them all   
to slowly lose there powers over the elemental magics of the earth. She sighed and picked up   
another picture, this one of her and Haruka at the beach right after what had happened with   
Pharaoh Ninety. All she knew was that she wanted to be with her love, no matter the cost to   
herself.  
  
People surged around her, body against body, their warmth spreading to all they touched. Minako   
watched them from their center, her body moving with the music that blazed around her, lights   
flashing, smoke rising in mist. She smiled enjoying this chance to really free herself, to   
forget everything about who she was and just be what she knew, deep down, she was, a free spirit.  
  
I can give you that. A soft voice spoke in her mind.  
  
The dancing slowed the music waning into nothingness, everything suddenly felt different. She   
looked through the dancers the hundreds of people that shared the small floor with her, but none   
looked real, all looked to be part of a dream, all save one. At the edge of the floor a tall   
pale woman stood, her red hair flowing, dancing with the silent music, her bright green eyes   
staring into Minako's.  
  
I can give you anything you want. Spoke the soft voice in her mind again, the woman's lips   
moving with the words.   



	14. Ebbing Hearts

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
BY: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Usagi was sprawled over her floor trying to balance her pen on her nose, her pre homework ritual,   
as Luna had always put it. She laughed, the pen dropping into the advance trig book, and sighed,   
trying to figure out how she'd managed to place in that class. She rolled over on her back, her   
head resting on the large book, and drifted off, hoping the old stories of osmosis was true.  
  
She was in Mamoru's old apartment; she could here the rain pinging against the glass of the   
balcony door. She looked up at him, into his gray eyes. She knew she was blushing as she leaned   
up to kiss him.   
  
So familiar. She thought. Why does this seem so familiar?  
  
Glass shattered around her, driving deep into her arms. Mamoru's arms were around her, trying to   
shove her behind him, but she couldn't move, all she could see was the green eyes looking at her,   
burning through her mind. She tried to scream but couldn't, her throat suddenly dry and rough.  
  
The woman moved like a cat so fast, her footfalls over the shattered glass making no sound.   
Everything disappeared; all that existed was her and this woman. She tried to move, she tried to   
get away but she couldn't. Why couldn't she move!  
  
The woman reached for her, her arm impossibly long. Usagi could feel the pain, like a shock   
throughout her frame as the woman grabbed her by the hair and threw her. "How dare you do this   
to your wife!" She could here the woman scream as even the woman vanished and she was left alone   
in a dark void. She knew the woman wasn't speaking to her.  
  
Usagi gasped as she jumped up. She looked around the room. It was empty. Breathing heavily,   
her mind and body still shocked from the dream, she stumbled over to her window and leaned out   
it, letting the cool evening breeze caress her face, letting it remind her of Mamoru. So much   
was happening, first Chi, the voices in her mind, now the dreams. All seemed so familiar, and   
Mamoru insisted it was only a heavy wind that had shattered the glass, causing the accident.   
Usagi shook her head, wishing that she could remember what had happened that night.  
  
She sighed and looked out at the night, someone was walking up the street, their form buried in   
the deep shadows of night. The person stopped under a streetlight, and combed a pale hand   
through short raven black hair. Usagi's eyes went wide. "Hotoru?" She gasped, and jumped away   
from her window and raced out of her room. Her question would have to wait, if Hotoru was there   
. . .  
  
  
Makoto leaned closer against him, his hand moving with her so that it rested on her shoulder.   
Glazed at him and saw that he was watching her instead of a movie. She quickly looked away, a   
heavy blush setting in on her face. She smiled contently and went back to the movie.  
  
"It's great isn't it?" He whispered to her, his hand stroking her auburn hair.  
  
"What is?"   
  
She could feel him smile, could feel the soft chuckle that was trying not to escape his lungs.   
"To spend time with someone." He said simply, his hand still running through her hair.  
  
She looked up at him. He was watching the movie. She sighed and went back to lying against him.  
  
Minako looked at the woman standing out in the crowd of dancers. She no longer moved, just stood   
and watched as the woman's bright green eyes stared at her, beckoning Minako to join her.  
  
Minako pushed through the crowd of dancers, making her way to the woman. The woman smiled, her   
hand outstretched, reaching for Minako. She grabbed the hand, and the woman pulled her till   
there bodies were pressed against each other. Minako looked up at the woman a smile on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Minako whispered.  
  
The woman's smile grew, and she backed away from her, their hands still intertwined. "I am the   
one who can give you your freedom." The woman said as she spun Minako in a circle. "I am the   
one who can free you of the cursed princess."  
  
Minako pulled away from the warm, all emotion draining out of her eyes. "Who are you?" She said   
again, her voice cold, all emotion gone. She reached within herself as she waited for an answer,   
preparing in case she had to attack.  
  
The woman shook her head. "Are you sure you want to do that?" She encompassed the club in a   
glide of her hand. "Can you make sacrifices?"  
  
Minako smiled. "No I can't."  
  
"But I can!" Someone else finished, as an arm wrapped around the woman's throat.  
  
"Oh, yes the dark one." The green-eyed woman said. "I was wondering how long it would take   
you."  
  
What Minako saw next amazed her. The woman pulled away from the tight grip and turned to look at   
her would be murderer. "Now, Haruka is it?" The woman looked back at Minako, then to Haruka   
again. "I can offer you freedom too." She said simply. "I can offer to take away that which   
threatens you. The darkness inside." She pointed at Haruka's chest, and poked her. "I can make   
it all go away."  
  
"How?"   
  
Hotoru sat on the comfy bed, her feet tucked under her. She smiled when Usagi came in, holding a   
tray of snacks, and tea. "So what's this about?" Usagi asked as she set down the tray and   
looked at Hotoru.  
  
Hotoru shrugged. "The usual, world threatened. You know how it goes?" She said simply as she   
reached over for a cup of tea. "You see, whatever's happening it's draining the elemental magics   
from most of us. You, Setsuna, Minako, and myself are the only ones not being affected.  
  
Usagi nodded. "How do you know this?"  
  
Hotoru shrugged again. "I had a dream."  
  
Usagi nodded, and sipped at her own tea. "Who else knows?"   
  
"Setsuna, Haruka, Micheru, myself, and now you."  
  
Usagi nodded again. "Any leads?"   
  
Hotoru shook her head, and continued with her tea.  
  
Rei tossed in her sleep, her mind deep in her dreams.   
  
She rested high above the earth, the moon behind her. But she really wouldn't have known it was   
the earth, all that lay below her was a blackened wasteland. Slowly, then faster her body   
floated to the ground. There was nothing, nothing at all but black charred earth. What was   
going on?  
  
She turned, in the distance she could see a tower, she knew this place. A sickened grin crossed   
her face. "Tokyo Tower." She mumbled. "It always comes back to you doesn't it?"  
  
Her body moved, or was it the earth around her that moved. It felt so unnatural. Soon she was   
at the foot of the tower, a gasp escaping her lips.  
  
On a throne of skulls a raven-haired man sat, his face cover in a thick course bed, his black   
armor tinted red from blood. Next to him stood a woman buried in shadow, her only feature, her   
bright green eyes.  
  
"Mamoru-kun." She whispered, approaching the man who sat on the throne.  
  
A gasp barely escaped her lips as a red sword flashed before her; she knew it had severed her   
head, as the sky tumbled around her.  
  
Rei screamed her hands going for her throat, feeling that it was still there, she wasn't dead,   
she wasn't dead!  
  
"Rei!" Yelled a voice form just outside the room, the door slamming open, Yuuichirou running to   
her side. It all happened to fast. "Rei what is it?" Yuuichirou asked, his voice so soft, so   
kind.  
  
She fell into him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Warm strong arms wrapped around her, and she   
was glad for their strength. She would have to remember to never tell him that.   
  
Chi leaned against the balcony railing, staring off into the lights of the city night. She   
sighed as a cool breeze hit her. She was confused. Mamoru was being so kind to her, actually to   
kind. She looked back into the apartment and smiled as she watched her brother pour over a book   
of his, one hand flying over his notebook. She shook her head and turned back to the city, her   
mind still reeling with questions that only seemed to bring even more questions. Shaking her   
head she walked back into the apartment, and flopped down on the sofa. "Can I borrow the bike?"   
She asked flipping through one of the book that were scattered across the coffee table.  
  
"You're to young." He said simply, never looking away from his work.  
  
Chi jumped up from the sofa. "Damn it Endymion I'm three years older then . . . Opps."  
  
Mamoru looked over at her, shock lining his face. "Wh - What did you just say?"  
  
Chi waved her hands in front of her, her shaking furiously. "Nothing, nothing, it's all right,   
it's nothing. Just go back to your homework."  
  
Minako sat across from Haruka, and for the first time in her life, she felt afraid of the woman.   
She looked over at the green-eyed woman and was suddenly at ease.   
  
"How can you free us?" Haruka asked, her voice almost a growl.  
  
"It's simple." The woman said, a smile parting her full lips. "All you need to do is help me."  
  
"How?" Minako asked, not knowing why she had.  
  
"Bring me back to my husband." The woman said simply.  
  
Haruka's fist slammed against the table, her other hand reaching over and grabbing the woman by   
the throat. "Don't play with me!" She hissed.  
  
The woman smiled. "Don't touch me." She whispered.  
  
Haruka screamed in pain, her arm flying away from the woman. Minako gasped as she saw the   
charred flesh that was once Haruka's palm.  
  
The woman sighed and shook her head like a mother who had just disciplined her child. She took   
Haruka's hand in hers, and the charred flesh vanished only leaving a slightly pink scar.  
  
"Who are you?" Haruka asked, her voice low, shocked.  
  
The woman smiled, her green eyes looking at both Minako and Haruka at the same time. "I am   
Lillith." She said simply, and stood. "Now will you except my gifts, and help me." A smile   
crossed her face and Minako could feel her body shaking in disgust and fear. "I would be very   
upset if you didn't."  
  
"We'll help." Minako said looking over to Haruka to see her agreement.  



	15. Tide of Fate

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
The wind blew through Micheru's hair as she watched the city from the roof of her apartment.   
Lights passed by in the distance as cars traveled through the streets of the shopping distracts.   
The wind carried to her the faint sound of music coming from the clubs. She smiled slightly;   
she felt relaxed the wind caressing her, singing to her. It wasn't surprising really; to her   
Haruka was the wind. Why not take comfort in something so like the one you love?  
  
She turned to see Setsuna standing by the entranceway, a somber look on the woman's face.  
  
"What is it?" Micheru asked, her voice sounding colder then she had meant.  
  
"This hasn't happened." Setsuna said, her voice the quite song it always was.  
  
Micheru walked closer to her, clutching her robe around her trim figure. "I don't understand."   
She said shaking her head, not just referring to the gain of information that her friend had just   
giving her.  
  
Setsuna rested her hand on Micheru's shoulder, and she couldn't help but feel thankful for   
friends support. No there was no way she couldn't feel thankful, or guilty. "Haruka." She   
whispered.  
  
"I understand." Setsuna said, removing her hand and walking toward the building's edge. "It's   
beautiful, don't you think?"  
  
Micheru walked up beside her, and saw the pain on the woman's face. "Your power isn't elemental.   
You shouldn't . . ."  
  
Setsuna put up her hand wishing for silence.   
  
Time passed, the moon low over the horizon when next Setsuna spoke. "I've loved this time." She   
said, her whispered voice so sad. "I know what's to become of me as well." Micheru watched as a   
few tears glided down her tanned cheeks. "And now I wonder, if this might change that." She   
looked over to Micheru and for the first time she could see all the responsibility that would   
rest on her friend's shoulders. "Do you understand what its like to know what's going to happen   
to everyone? To know that friends will die, that you'll bury your father and mother, and every   
descendent of your family until you have to disappear?"   
  
Micheru gripped her friend's arm, and held it tight. How could she betray her? How could she   
think it? Always Haruka and her had looked to Setsuna; she was always the one they thought could   
handle even the worst problem. But now? "I'm sorry." Was all she could manage. "I didn't   
know."  
  
Setsuna shook her head, and wiped the few tears from her face. "It's alright, you're not   
supposed to know." She turned away and headed back. "Hotoru came back from her visit." She   
said stopping to look back at Micheru. "The future queen knows."  
  
Micheru nodded and turned back to watch as the sun's first rays rose over the city. She had so   
much to think about. So much to consider. "I'm sorry Haruka." She whispered once she knew   
Setsuna was gone. "I'm so, so sorry." A warming breeze wrapped around her as if in answer.  
  
Chi looked up at her ceiling. So bare, so white, so different. Why am I here? She thought as   
she rolled over trying to block out the call of the morning birds. Was it just to hurt him? She   
sighed, her eyes closing, the memories of just a few hours ago flooding back to her.  
  
"You just called me Endymion." Her brother said, the shock and disbelieve evident in his voice.   
"How - how did you hear that name?"  
  
Chi stepped back fear overwhelming her. "It's nothing Oni-chan." She said trying to sound   
bright. "Just a joke, ha ha, funny right?"  
  
"Did Usako tell you that?" He persisted it.  
  
She was by the door now, she could feel the hard wood pressing on her back, all she would have to   
do was turn the handle, run. "Oni-chan don't, please." She sobbed.  
  
Mamoru turned away from her. "What is it, Chi?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Chi said walking over to him and hugging him from behind. "I haven't had family   
for so long, but now I found you and there's Usako."  
  
"I - I need time to think." Mamoru said his voice flat and almost cold.  
  
All Chi did was nod and go off to her room. Where she had been since.  
  
Chi growled and rolled over in her bed, flinging the pillow at her window. "Stupid birds!" She   
screamed. "Stupid me?" She said her voice barely a whisper. She looked over at her clock, and   
felt like crying, she didn't want to go to school, not today.  
  
She walked into the living room, tucking her blouse into her skirt and saw a note wrapped into a   
bouquet of red rose. She shook her head and walked over picking the flowers up and smelling   
them. "Not as good as mine." She mumbled, a small smile on her face. After placing the roses   
in a vase she looked at the note.  
  
Be back late, dinner in frig. M  
  
Looking toward the door she dropped the note onto the table. At least he had given her time to   
think. "Plus." She added happily as she locked the door and headed down the hall. "I don't   
have to cook now."  
  
Usagi waved as she saw Chi rounding the corner to the school. "Come on!" She yelled toward her   
friend. "We got five minutes!"  
  
As they finished there walk into the school Usagi could see the dark rings under Chi's eyes.   
"You alright?" She asked looking at her friend with concern.   
  
Chi nodded at her and smiled. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Chi laughed and shook her head. "Like the fact I slipped and called him Endymion last night."  
  
"So he knows now?" Usagi asked, relieve in her voice.  
  
"Nope. I'm going to try tonight."  
  
"Want me there."   
  
"Sure, I can use the help."  
  
Usagi nodded just as the bell rang, and the two girls headed off toward their class.   
  
Chi sat looking toward the blackboard, watching as the teacher wrote done the notes. She sighed,   
and turned to look at Usagi, a small smile crossing her face as she watched her friend slumped   
over in her chair sleeping. Not even ten minutes into class. Chi thought, as she watched her   
friend.  
  
"Ms. Chiba!" Yelled the teacher, making Chi jump in her chair. She turned to see the teacher   
only a few feet away. All eyes in the class were on her.  
  
"Ye - yes sir." Chi said her voice shaking.   
  
The teacher shook his head. "Ms. Tsukino!"  
  
Chi turned to see Usagi jump up and fall out of her seat. The teacher sighed. "Both of you in   
  
the hall!"  
  
Chi leaned against the wall and looked over at Usagi. "This is your fault." She mumbled.  
  
"What!" Usagi hissed. "How is this my fault?!"  
  
"Well." Chi said, a large smile growing on her face. "If you hadn't looked so cute sleeping I   
wouldn't have been caught." Chi stifled a laugh as Usagi started to turn red. "I was joking."   
  
"I really hate you." Usagi murmured, and turned away from Chi.  
  
"Usako." Chi said lowly, not sure if her friend meant it or not. "I was only joking."  
  
"So what did you two do on your date?" Mamoru asked coldly as he walked out of his class,   
Shinneri by his side.  
  
"Notting much Chiba. We went out to see a movie, got some dinner." Shinneri looked over at him,   
and smiled slyly. "You jealousy?"  
  
Mamoru growled, and looked over at Shinneri, his eyes blazing. "I've known Makoto for a long   
time. You touch her I'll kill you." Mamoru pushed away from Shinneri and continued down the   
hall, hoping that he had stopped this.  
  
"Hey man, let the lady make her own choice!" Shinneri called back.   
  
Mamoru turned to face the man. "Listen Shinneri, I'm trying to be nice here. Stay with her if   
you want, but do one thing, anything to upset her, and I'll be your worst problem!" Mamoru   
turned again. "Got that?" He said as he started down the hallway.  
  
Makoto groaned as she tried to stand, regretting it almost instantly. Nausea washed over her as   
she stumbled in the darkness around her, and fell against a wall. She leaned there breathing   
deeply and waited while the nausea slowly faded. Standing again she walked through the darkness.   
Where am I? She thought, as she found another wall only five feet from the one she had been   
leaning on. Shinneri! Her mind screamed.   
  
"Shinneri!" She screamed, her voice echoing in the darkness. "Shinneri!" She waited, the dark   
around her unyielding. There was no answer. Sighing she slid down the wall till she touched the   
hard cold floor. What the hell was going on?  
  
She closed her eyes almost welcoming the inner darkness, at that darkness she knew. Slowly she   
drifted to sleep, and was welcomed by a woman she had never met, a woman whose eyes blazed like a   
green fire.  
  
Come to me. Whispered a soft breeze that wrapped around and caressed her like a lover.  
  
Ami ran out into the courtyard, her face a mixture of fear and joy. "Usagi-chan!" She screamed   
and ran over to her friend. "You won't believe this. I'm going on a trip with my mother this   
weekend."  
  
Usagi smiled. "That's great Ami, bring back a gift for me." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah me too." Chi chimed in appearing against the sakura they always ate lunch under.  
  
Ami smiled and nodded. "I don't know what to do thought." She looked away, back toward the   
school, wondering if should have even agreed to the trip. "The last time I really did anything   
with her, I was nine." Ami smiled nervously and looked back at her friends. "I really don't   
understand my problem."  
  
"That's easy Ami." Ami jumped and turned to see Minako only a foot or two away, she had never   
heard the girl approach. Turning back to Chi and Usagi she knew that they thought the same.  
  
Minako sat down next to Usagi and wrapped her arm around her friend, which if Ami noticed right,   
caused Chi to get a little upset.   
  
"Besides." Minako said, leaning closer to Usagi. "It gives me time to tell Usagi-chan all the   
juice gossip and Mako-chan's boy toy." She smiled slyly and looked back at Ami. "You don't mind   
do you Ami?"  
  
Ami shook her head, and looked again at Chi who looked about to kill. "Chi, you all right?" Ami   
asked, as she was getting worried about the girl's looks toward Minako.  
  
Chi jumped and looked at Ami, a nervous smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
Ami smiled. "Nothing."  
  
Haruka waited outside the collage, her hands gripped tightly around the handles of her bike. She   
knew her mission, all she had to do was get him to Lillith and all this would be over. "Sorry,   
Odango." She whispered, as she flipped down her visor, and waited for her prey.  
  
  



	16. Turning Wheels

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
The air was cool against her face; a soft breeze blew by her promising more rain. She really   
didn't care, her mind was elsewhere. Chi sat on the roof of the school, overlooking as the   
students left for the day, watched as most walked and ran cheerfully away. She stood and started   
toward the door, noticing that Usagi was waiting for her, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Still worried about tonight?" Usagi asked as she walked over, throwing her arm around her   
friend.  
  
Chi just nodded, she knew saying it would make it reality to her. She still didn't know how she   
was going to tell him.  
  
"Don't worry." Usagi said softly, and squeaked her. "Trust me when I say Mamo-chan is very open   
minded."  
  
Chi looked toward her and smiled. "Thanks Usako." She whispered.  
  
Mamoru walked out of his school into a downpour of rain. Sighing he stepped away from the   
stairwell and started toward his car. Despite the rain he walked slowly, wiping strands of hair   
away from his eyes every so often.  
  
He stopped as soon as he saw her sitting on her bike; she was so still her eyes even through the   
visor stared unblinking at him. He walked closer raising his hand in greeting. "Haruka what are   
you doing here?" He asked, his mind almost instantly going to Usagi.  
  
She raised her visor and he could see the faint traces of a smile. "Actually." She said her   
voice unusually light. "I was going to challenge you to a raise." She paused and lifted her   
hand letting the rainfall into her palm. "But then this happened." She laughed.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Well if you want I can give you a lift back to your place. Its dangerous to   
ride in the rain."  
  
Haruka laughed, and slapped his Shoulder. "When have you knowing ME to not be dangerous?"  
  
"True." Mamoru laughed. "Well I should be going."  
  
Haruka looked disappointed for a second, then smiled and flipped down her visor. "Well I'll get   
you next time." She started the bike and gave him one last look. "Ja!" She yelled as the bike   
started down the street.  
  
Haruka sped through an intersection, ignoring the red light. Water splashed around her, soaking   
her riding clothes. "Damn." She hissed as she skidded around a corner disappearing into the   
downtown district.  
  
Ami looked out her window into the gray clouds. She had hoped it would have been a nice weekend,   
but at least she would be spending time with her mother.  
  
Turning back to her bag she continued to pack, making she had precisely everything she would   
need.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and before she could speak her mother entered.  
  
"Need any help dear?" She asked walking over to the bed, and picking up a bathing suit Ami had   
hoped to use at one of the resorts pools.  
  
"I though girls your age only were those bikini things." Her mother said smiling as she laid it   
back on the bed.  
  
Ami could feel herself going red. "Mother!" She squeaked and shoved the bathing suit into her   
bag.  
  
The older woman laughed, and sat down on the bed next her daughter, forcing Ami down with her.   
"Ami I haven't spent much time with you." She said with a soft smile. "So I need to catch up   
on poking fun at you!"   
  
Ami growled and her mother stood. "All right, I know when I'm not wanted." She walked to the   
door and turned. "Hurry up though, Kyoto is a long drive."  
  
Ami nodded, and went back to her packing. After a few minutes she knew her mother hadn't left,   
laughing nervously she looked back up. "What?"   
  
Her mother smiled and shook her head. "Nothing." She said simply and left, closing the door   
behind her.  
  
Usagi set in the booth sipping her milkshake. Chi sat across from her, twirling her straw   
through her's.  
  
Putting the milkshake down Usagi called over to the waitress. "Get me two big slices of cheese   
cake." Usagi said happily. The waitress nodded and disappeared to her other rounds.  
  
She looked over at Chi and smiled. "Come on you got to love cheese cake!"  
  
Chi's dark eyes looked up at her then shoot back down to the milkshake. "I don't know." She   
said finally taking a gulp out of her milkshake. "Is it strawberry?"  
  
The rain had lightened up a little by the time the two girls had left the café. Usagi looked up   
at the clearing sky and could just see the moon through the heavy clouds.  
  
"We should hurry, Mamo-chan's probable home by now."  
  
Chi nodded, and the two girls started off toward the apartment.  
  
Hotoru leaned against the balcony railing, looking out into the gray night. She took in a breath   
and closed her eyes, letting the smell of the wet air clear her mind. She loved the smell the   
city had after it rained; it smelt so clean and fresh. Sighing she turned to walk back in when a   
creak of thunder sounded in the distance. Turning back around to look out over the city she   
watched as bolt after blot of lighting struck in the park.  
  
A large smile covered her face as the realization hit her. Running back into the apartment she   
through on her coat and was heading to the door when Setsuna stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
Hotoru sighed in aggravation, she wanted to go! She had to get there. "She's here!" She   
yelled. "If you want to come then hurry up!"  
  
"Who's?" Setsuna went to ask but had her jacket thrown at her.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." Hotoru said as she bolt through the door. "Now hurry up!"  
  
"Hello!" Makoto screamed into the darkness for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
A small sliver of light appeared from a few feet away, almost blinding her. She could here   
something be pushed through.  
  
"I'm sorry." Came a familiar soft voice. "You got to understand Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto crawled over to the light, finding a tray food lying there. Slowly the light disappeared   
and she once again found herself in darkness. Leaning up against the wall she started to pick at   
the food.  
  
Minako leaned against the cold metal door, her hands shaking. Slowly she pushed off and started   
to walk down the long hallway. She stopped at the stairs and looked back, her eyes fixing on the   
door towards the end of the hall. Shaking her head she turned back and started up the stairs   
toward the sounds of the nightclub.   
  
"Forgive me Mako-chan." She whispered as she opened a door and walked into the crowded club and   
her body moving to the music.  
  
Chi paced nervously in the living room of her apartment, her eyes shooting toward the door every   
few seconds. Sighing she fell onto the couch next to Usagi.  
  
"I can't do this!" She moaned, looking to her friend for advice.  
  
Before Usagi could answer the door opened and Mamoru walked in. Chi could feel Usagi's hand   
squeezed her own. Breathing in deeply she stood.  
  
"What's up?" Mamoru asked as he took off a soaking wet jacket, letting water drip to the floor.   
  
"Well first off." Chi said smiling, glad that he had so nicely giving her the upper hand right   
in the beginning. "You can start by not letting your jacket drip on my floor."  
  
Usagi laughed in the background, and Chi couldn't help but let out a slight laugh herself.  
  
Mamoru hissed and grabbed his jacket hurrying into the bathroom to hang it in the shower.  
  
"You sound like my mom!" Usagi laughed as they waited for Mamoru to come back in.  
  
Chi looked back at her friend and stuck out her tongue. The situation didn't seem so bad all of   
a sudden.  
  
Mamoru walked back in, he had changed out of his wet clothes and was running a towel through his   
hair.  
  
Chi went to speak but nothing came out.  
  
"I'll go make some tea." Usagi said.  
  
Chi sighed in relieve, glad her friend was buying her time.  
  
"I'll help." She managed to say.  
  
Setsuna had barely stopped the car when Hotoru jumped out. Sighing she looked back at Micheru   
who only shook her head.  
  
"Kids." She mumbled as got out of the car.  
  
Hotoru ran trough the darkened park ignoring the pain in her side; the only thing she cared about   
was getting there, to make it before she left. She came to a stop at the far side of the lake in   
the park's center, and slowly began to walk toward the boathouse. She heard Micheru and Setsuna   
come up behind her. She stopped and turned to them a sigh escaping her lips. "I think she   
left."  
  
"Never!" Came a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
Turning Hotoru saw a tall woman walk out from behind the trees, her long pink hair flowing behind   
her in the soft wind.  
  
"Hey Hotoru." The girl said.  
  
"Chibi Usa?" Hotoru asked in disbelieve.  
  
The girl smiled, brushing some stray locks of hair out of her eyes. "Yep."  
  
Hotoru smiled and ran over to her friend embracing her in a hug.  
  
Behind her she could hear Setsuna and Micheru's astonished gasps.  
  
Usagi set the tray of snacks on the table next the tea as she sat down beside Mamoru. She smiled   
softly as he rest his arm around her.  
  
Chi took her tea and almost downed it in a second. She looked over toward them and Usagi could   
feel the girl was struggling to say.  
  
Just say it. Usagi mouthed.  
  
Chi nodded, and placed the empty cup back on the tray. "Mamo-chan." She started then took in a   
deep breath. "I'm your sister."  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Of course you are. I thought we covered this already."  
  
Usagi could see the confusing on Chi's face. "I don't think that's what she means, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Do you remember last night when I called you Endymion?" Chi continued.  
  
Mamoru stopped laughing a serious look covered his face. All he did was nod.  
  
"How do you think I knew that name?"  
  
"Oh god." He mumbled, and shook his head. "You mean you were my little sister then too?"  
  
Chi smiled nervously and shook her head. "Actually I was older then you."  
  
"Why did the Queen send you?" Setsuna asked as she walked up to the two girls.  
  
Usa broke away from Hotoru and smiled at Setsuna. "Well Hi to you to." She said sarcastically.  
  
Setsuna smiled, and shook her head. "Sorry, but there's a lot going on. I had hoped . . ."  
  
"Mom didn't send me back." Usa interrupted. "Father did."  
  
"Why?" Asked Micheru as she stepped up beside Setsuna.  
  
Usa shook her head. "He wanted me to stop something."   



	17. Family Ties Revised

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
  
Usa smiled and broke away from Hotoru. "Let's not worry about that now alright." She said to   
them, as she looked down at the gown she was wearing. "Right now lets think about getting me   
into something more comfortable." Her smile grew. "I really don't know how mother can wear   
these all the time." She said shaking her head.  
  
She looked over at Setsuna the stunned look still on the woman's face. "Umm - You all right?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that you really grown."  
  
"So what are you here to stop?" Came a cold voce from behind her.  
  
Usa turned, barely hearing Micheru's whispered gasp, and smiled. "Haruka!" She said cheerfully   
and went to run over to the woman but was stopped by Hotoru, who had grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tell me Princess, what are you here to stop?"  
  
"Haruka!" Usa laughed. "Come on I said I would explain later."  
  
"Explain now!" Haruka screamed rage exploding from her.  
  
Usa stepped carefully back, closer to Setsuna and Micheru.  
  
"What do you want Haruka?" Micheru asked stepping forward.  
  
Haruka smiled, but it was cold, none of the warmth that Usa remember there. "I want the child to   
answer me." Haruka said coldly. "I want to find a cure."  
  
"A cure!" Micheru yelled, the fullness of her emotions finally bared. "Damn it Haruka, I was   
infected just like you, and I'm not running around all crazed! You can fight it!"   
  
"Micheru?" Usa whispered. She was crying. Why was Micheru crying?  
  
Haruka's cold smile grew. "No you can't fight it, but don't worry love, I'll find us a cure."   
Her smile fell away, leaving only a tired haunted look. She turned and started walking away.   
"I'm doing this for you." She said as she disappeared into the trees.  
  
Usa ran over to Micheru catching the woman before she fell. Lowering herself to her knees she   
held her tight, letting Micheru cry.  
  
"Its alright." She whispered to her friend then turned to the others. "What going on here?"  
  
Rei sighed as she stood, her eyes never leaving the dancing flames. "Why won't you speak to me?"   
She whispered as she bent down to grab a towel. "Why can't discern the truth." The flames shot   
up around her covering the whole room, the walls, the ceiling, everything burning. She looked   
down at herself, her body too was covered in flame, she went to scream but smoke rushed into her   
lungs choking her. She fell to the floor trying to breath, darkness slowly taken over her   
vision.  
  
She gasped in air as her eyes shoot open. All around her destruction, the Tokyo Tower the only   
thing that stood undamaged hovered on the horizon. Again she walked, her feet tripping over   
creaked yellowed bones, the landscape around moving to fast as if she in a car. She took it all   
in, anything that she could see she took in.  
  
Again she stood before the throne of skulls, again the raven haired man, the man she knew as   
Mamoru sat there staring at her, his blood stained sword resting between his legs, its hilt held   
in his hands like a cane. She tried to breath she knew what was coming; she knew she was about   
to die.  
  
The ground shook and behind the throne of skulls crosses of bone sprang from the earth, eight in   
all. She stepped back in horror as she saw at the bodies that hung from the crosses, they were   
her friends, all of them in their senshi forms hanging lifeless behind the throne of skulls, the   
raven haired man laughed as another cross slowly emerged from the earth. On it was a tall, pink   
haired girl, her uniform was in ruin, her body almost totally exposed. The girl looked up, her   
red eyes piercing into Rei soul, she knew this girl.  
  
"Lillith." The girl said her voice harsh and dry. "Lillith is the key."  
  
The world spun, again the blood stained sword came at her, again her head left her body, and   
slowly she watched as the world of skulls and bones disappeared into the darkness that death   
brought.  
  
"Chibi Usa!" Rei screamed as she jumped up in her bed, her eyes not even registering where she   
was. Franticly she stood, gasping for air, as she looked. "Chibi-Usa!"  
  
A dream. Her mind told her as she slumped down on her bed. She gasped again, as tears began to   
well in her eyes. "Oh god what's going on?" She mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Minako sighed as she flopped down in chair her feet were killing her. She looked up at the   
lights in the club. She smiled, this is where she belonged, dancing, having a good time, this   
was how she wanted it.  
  
Sighing again she stood, and looked at her watch, it was getting late she should be heading home,   
but first she wanted to check on something.  
  
Pushing her way through the mass of dancing bodies she made her way to the door and opening it   
slowly walked down into the darkness.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Asked the familiar voice.  
  
Makoto looked over at were the food had been slid through earlier, and laughed. "I'd be better   
if I wasn't stuck in here.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, but it's necessary, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Who are you?" Makoto asked as she picked herself off the floor and walked over to the door. "I   
mean why did you do this?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you still there?"  
  
"I said it was necessary." The voice said again, it sounded sad. "It had to be done."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!" Was the only answer.   
  
Makoto sighed as she heard hurried footfalls fade away.   
  
The lights of the city washed over her as she stared out at them. Sighing she leaned back into   
the plush seat of the car and looked over at Hotoru, who staring at her. "It's been awhile."   
She said softly to her friend.  
  
Hotoru shook her head. "Only a year or two."  
  
Usa almost laughed. "Try five, I've been so busy that I could make it back to visit."  
  
Hotoru smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're here now."  
  
Yeah, I guess that's true." Usa said sadly and turned away to watch the city move by her again.   
Father what did you send me into? She thought.  
  
"Is there anything you need?" Came Setsuna from the front of the car, breaking Usa out of her   
thoughts. She looked up and shook her head. "Besides clothes, nothing really, I do need to see   
Mamo-chan though."  
  
"Why's that?" Micheru asked leaning over the passenger side seat to look at her.  
  
"That's what father said. That I would understand once I visited him in the past."  
  
Micheru nodded, and turned back around. "Well you heard the girl Setsuna, to Mamoru's."  
  
Mamoru stood, his mind still reeling with what Chi had said. Finally he laughed. "Yeah well now   
you're my little sister, so don't be thinking you can boss me around." He smiled and started out   
of the living room. "I'm a little tired." He said as left, disappearing into his room.  
  
Usagi looked at Chi, then back to the hallway that her love disappeared into. Patting Chi's leg   
she stood up. "I think he took it well." She smiled. "I'll go see."  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said lowly as she opened the door into his room.  
  
"Come in Usako." Her love sighed.  
  
She walked into the room slowly and over to the bed. She smiled as she laid down next to him.   
"You okay." She said, running her hand through his hair.  
  
Mamoru sighed and rolled over to look at her, a soft smile on his face. "Too much is going on   
Usako, I don't know if I can handle anymore of it."  
  
Usagi smiled and kissed his cheek. "Trust me Mamo-chan, if anyone in the world can handle it,   
its you." She smiled warmly and sat up, nudging him to sit up with her.  
  
Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned deep into his chest, she couldn't help it, it   
felt so natural. She tilted her head to look at him, seeing that he was staring down at her, and   
giggled.  
  
"What?" Mamoru asked, wrapping his arms tighter around her.  
  
Usagi smiled and closed her eyes letting the soft sound of his beating heart calm her. "Nothing,   
you're just so cute."  
  
Usa looked up at the large apartment building and took in a deep breath. She never thought going   
to see Mamoru would be so difficult. She tilted her head to her side a little, bringing Hotoru   
into view. Her friend smiled assuredly. Usa smiled back and expelling the breath she started   
toward the building, her friends following behind her. I really should have changed first. She   
thought  
  
"Huh?" Usa said stunned as she looked at the old balding man standing in the doorway, his belly   
extending into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah that's right, he moved out about four days ago." The man said gruffly, obviously annoyed   
to be interrupted. Usa's eyes shoot down to the magazine the man was holding and decided she   
really didn't want to know what she was interrupting.  
  
She smiled nervously, and did her best not to back away from the man. "Can - Can you tell mw   
were he moved too?" She asked as kindly as she possibly could.  
  
The man grumbled and disappeared into the apartment, reappearing a few seconds later with a   
grease stained paper. "Here, it's his new address. Keep so I can be left alone.  
  
Usa smiled and started to say thank you but the door had already been slammed. "Rude pervert!"   
Yelled, and started down the hall Hotoru by her side. "Really!" She exclaimed. "Did you see   
the book he was holding? Isn't that illegal!"   
  
Hotoru nodded, and smiled evilly. "Don't tempt me, remember who you talking to."   
  
Usa laughed and shook her head. "I think the world could use one less pervert."  
  
She looked over to see her friend start to turn and quickly grabbed her shoulder. "I really   
don't think the world is ready for an encore performance from Saturn." She said quietly.  
  
Hotoru shrugged, and kept walking beside her friend.  
  
Usa looked at the number on the greasy piece of paper then back up at the door for what seemed   
like the millonith time. Finally she raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"No one's going to here that." Hotoru said from behind her.  
  
"Coming!" Came a woman's voice from inside.  
  
The door opened slowly and a tall young woman stepped into view, her short dark hair disappearing   
into the shadows of the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman said nicely.  
  
"Who are you?" Usa blurted out before she could think.  
  
"Chi." The woman said, her eyes starting to narrow.  
  
Usa shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry I though Mamoru Chiba lived here."  
  
Chi smiled, and nodded. "He does. I'm his sister. Are you a friend of his?"  
  
"Sister?" Was all Usa could manage to say.  



	18. Man's Heart

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
  
"Father, you sent for me?" Asked Usa as she entered the large study.  
  
"Ah, yes." Said her father from a corner desk. He looked up at her and smiled as he put down   
the book he was reading, Usa could make out its title, Hebrew Legends.  
  
She stepped further into the study, growling inwardly at how slow the dress made her walk.   
  
She waited slightly as her father slowly stood, and creaked his back and neck. He looked back   
over at her his smile was gone, his face looked haggard and worn. He must have been up for days.  
  
He walked over to her, and held her shoulders. "I need you to do me a favor kitten." He said   
softly. "You're mother can't know, she wouldn't approve."  
  
Usa nodded; she knew her father would never do anything behind her mother's back unless it was   
very important.  
  
"How will I know?" She asked, her voice shaking from the story her father told her.  
  
The smile returned to her father's face. "You'll know kitten, the same way I did." His voice   
was soft as he touched his heart with his finger.  
  
Usa nodded again, and went to leave the room. "Just let me get a few things, I have this   
wonderful gift I want to . . ."  
  
"No!" Her father interrupted, his voice like thunder, making Usa jump and slowly turn to face   
her father. "You must go now!"  
  
"But, father . . ."  
  
"Now!" He insisted.  
  
Usa nodded, and hurried made her way to the palace's must guarded secret, the Gate of Time and   
Space.  
  
Usa shook her head. "Sister." She said again to the tall black haired girl that stood before   
her, her hand going up to rest between her breasts.   
  
"You'll know kitten, the same way I did." Her father's voice repeated in her mind.  
  
"That's right." The woman, Chi said, her eyes narrowing on Usa. "Who are you?"  
  
"I - I'm Usa." She stammered. "I- Is Mamo-chan home."  
  
The woman seemed to lighten a bit and she smiled. "Of course give me a sec I'll get him, you can   
all wait in the living room."  
  
Usa smiled and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Chi peeked her head into the living room to see if the woman she had let in were not causing   
trouble. She reluctantly waved to the pinked haired one who insisted on waving at her every time   
she looked back in.  
  
Shaking her head and grumbling to herself, Chi made her way to her brother's room, through the   
mess of yet unpacked boxes that still littered the hallway.  
  
"Hey Mamo-chan!" She called out as she opened the door. "Some . . ." Chi stupid in mid   
sentence as she watched Usagi and her brother making out on his bed. Sighing she walked over to   
the bed. "Will you to get a room." She groaned.  
  
Usagi pulled away from Mamoru a goofy grin on her face. "I thought we were in a room." She   
laughed.  
  
Chi shook her head, ignoring the need to slap her friend silly and looked over at her brother who   
had turned a shade of red. "Anyway, if you two can hold of the hormones for a little, you got   
guest."  
  
"Who?" Mamoru asked as he straightened out his shirt and started to the door.  
  
"I dunno? Said her name was Usa."   
  
"Usa!" Usagi screamed, as she scrambled off the bed and ran toward the door pushing Mamoru out   
of the way.  
  
Usagi skidded around the corner into the living room. "Chibi Usa?" She asked, her voice low in   
shock as her eyes fixed on the tall girl that stood next to the balcony doors.  
  
The girl smiled. "Hi Usagi, it's been a long time huh?"  
  
Usagi nodded, still in shook at seeing a girl she remembered being shorter then her, now standing   
almost as tall as Mamoru.  
  
"You - You looked good." Usagi managed to say as she walked over to the girl. "You're really   
Chibi Usa?"  
  
The girl sighed. "Yes Usagi! And please its just Usa now, I'm sixteen after all."  
  
Haruka raced down the wet streets of Tokyo's downtown, the city lights reflecting off the dark   
helmet she wore.  
  
She hugged a corner as she turned into a narrow alley, barely missing to kids as they slowly   
walked across the street, holding each other's hands.  
  
Haruka hissed at the sight, she couldn't have that anymore. "I'm sorry love." She whispered as   
she tried to remember her love's smell. She sighed, as she realized she barely knew Micheru   
anymore, almost everything she once could have given in detail had fled her mind and heart. She   
new it was the darkness that had done this to her, that had robbed her of the one thing she had   
left.  
  
Ignoring the cold tears that ran down her face, Haruka rode off into the neon lit streets of the   
red light district.  
  
The music swirled around her, invading her senses as she entered the club. Haruka sighed as she   
walked down onto the main dance floor and saw the blond wildly dancing to the heavy techno that   
was playing above. "I hate this music." She whispered as she pushed her way through the densely   
packed dance floor over to where the blond was.  
  
"What the hell you doing!" The blond protested as Haruka grabbed her arm.  
  
"Shut up child!" She hissed as she pulled her to the edge of the floor and swung her into a   
nearby couch.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" The blond said as she straightened her hair.  
  
"How's are guest?" She asked as she sat down in a chair near the blond.  
  
The blond shrugged. "As best as she can be considering."  
  
Haruka smiled. "Considering?"  
  
The blond sighed. "Considering." She said with a sarcastic tune. "That she was kidnapped by to   
people she considers friends."  
  
Haruka stood, and quickly grabbed a cigarette out of someone's mouth and let it fall to the   
floor. "No smoking please." She said with a smile as her fist meet with the guy's face. She   
turned back to the blond, the smile growing even more feral. "Let's go visit or dear Makoto."  
  
The blond stared at her for a moment before rising off the couch. "Alright." She said, her   
voice hardly containing her fear.  
  
Chi poured the tea into the final cup, and looked over at Usagi. "So that girl's your daughter?"   
She asked, not able to conceal the shock that still sat in her mind.  
  
Usagi nodded, as she brought the tray with the other cups of tea over to Chi.  
  
"But, she's almost as old as you."   
  
Usagi shrugged as she placed the tray down on the table, and turned to get some snacks for the   
refrigerator. "She's from the future." She said simply as she moved from the refrigerator to   
the cabinets."  
  
"Future? How the hell can she be from the future?"  
  
Usagi laughed as she lifted a package of cookies out of the cabinet and brought it over to the   
table. "Trust me, when I say just let it be." Usagi smiled at her friend, and went to putting   
the cookies on the tray. "In my world too many questions are a bad thing." Usagi lifted the   
tray and headed for the living room leaving Chi alone in the kitchen.  
  
Chi sank down into a chair as she watched Usagi go. "Your world?" She whispered.  
  
Usagi sighed as she put down the tray of snacks. "It's raining again." She mumbled.  
  
Makoto threw her arms around her face as light surged into the darkness. With a small grunt she   
picked herself up and stood, waiting to see what happened next.  
  
"Well, you're still alive." Came a cold familiar voice. "That's good."  
  
Makoto blinked her eyes slowly getting used to the sudden light. She could tell that two figures   
stood before her. "Who are you?!" She yelled.  
  
One of them sighed. "Oh please Makoto, don't tell me you don't know me."  
  
Makoto blinked again and almost gasped as she recognized the two people standing before her.   
"This has got to be a dream." She whispered.  
  
"No dream love." Haruka said as she stepped closer to her. "It's all to real." Her hand flew   
up hitting the wall, only inches from Makoto's face. She smiled, and Makoto could feel herself   
cringe at the coldness of that smile. "Now listen, because I'm only going to ask once."  
  
Makoto nodded, she had no other choice, they out numbered her. "Tell me first, what happened to   
Shinneri?"  
  
Minako spoke up from behind Haruka. "He's safe, we had no use for him."  
  
Haruka's cold smile grew. "Now like I was saying." Her other hand flew up hitting the wall on   
Makoto's other side, trapping her. "There is something on this world, a person that is slowly   
draining us of our powers."  
  
Makoto nodded.  
  
"I want you to help us find who ever it is and get ride of them."  
  
"Is it an enemy?" Makoto asked, some strength returning to her voice.  
  
"No, must likely not."  
  
"Then I won't help! I won't hurt some innocent just to keep my powers!"  
  
"Foolish child!" Haruka screamed as her knee buried itself into Makoto stomach. "You will help   
us!"  
  
"No." Makoto coughed.  
  
Haruka growled as she grabbed her by her hair and flung her into the other wall.  
  
Makoto groaned as she tried to get to her feet, wiping blood off of her chin. Haruka walked over   
to her picking her up by her hair. Makoto screamed in pain as she was lifted to eye level with   
the woman.   
  
"This is your last chance." Haruka hissed.  
  
"No."  
  
Haruka screamed as she slammed Makoto's body into the wall. Makoto tried to scream out in pain   
but couldn't. Again she was thrust into the wall.  
  
"Stop it!" Minako suddenly screamed. "We didn't come here to kill her."  
  
Makoto was dropped to the floor. Haruka spit on her and left the room.  
  
"Will you be alright right?" Minako asked as she bent down next to her. "Do you need anything?"  
  
Makoto pushed away from the girl and rolled up next to the wall. "I . . . Don't . . . Need   
you're . . . sympathy . . . Traitor."  
  
"I see." Minako said as she stood. Slowly the light left the room and Makoto was again left in   
darkness.  
  
"So why are you here?" Mamoru asked her as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
Usa put up a finger, asking him to wait and quickly finished her tea. "Father sent me." She   
said, her eyes looking over toward Chi. "He told me to come back to stop something."  
  
"What?" Hotoru asked from beside her, her hand resting on her friend's shoulder.  
  
Usa sighed, and tried to break her eyes away from Chi, but couldn't. "I'm supposed to stop a   
death."  



	19. Demon's Heart

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose."  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter Nineteen:   
  
Makoto stood, supporting herself with the cold wall. She looked toward were she knew the door   
was. This time she would be ready.  
  
The sound of the footfalls became louder closer. She drew in a breath, holding it, waiting for   
her jailers. Come on Haruka. She thought.   
  
The door opened and light flooded in. Her eyes clenched shut automatically, but she forced them   
open, ignoring the pain as her eyes adjusted. Before her stood a woman, her long red hair moved   
with a nonexistent wind. Makoto tried to move but found herself frozen, slowly pain exploded   
throughout her body. She crumbled to the ground, her eyes welling with tears, yet she never took   
her eyes off the woman.  
  
The woman stepped forward and knelt beside her, her hand running over Makoto's face, wiping away   
the tears.  
  
"Don't fret little one." The woman said her voice was soft and pitying. "I assure I am not here   
to harm you." The woman's pouty lips curled into a smile as pulled Makoto into her embrace. "I   
don't wish to hurt anyone."  
  
"What - What did you do to them." Makoto said, her voice weak and scared like a child.  
  
The woman began to rock back and forth, Makoto still in her arms. "I did nothing. They came to   
me on their own free will."  
  
"Lair, Minako - Minako would never."  
  
"Shhh, now." The woman said kindly as she stood bringing Makoto up with her. "I can not believe   
she put you in here." The woman smiled and she ran her hand through Makoto's hair. "You are to   
pretty to be kept in a filthily place like this.  
  
Lights flickered alive around them and Makoto could see for the first where she was. She tried   
to scream but could find no voice. She looked up at the woman who still held her then back to   
what surrounded her.  
  
Shrines, old there wood rutting, stones, grave stones lay tumbled; she was in a small cemetery.  
  
She looked at the woman again; she was look down at Makoto sorrow and pity in her eyes. "I will   
take you some cleaner." The woman whispered, as darkness spread around them. "I will help you."  
  
The light faded, and Makoto found herself once again in totally darkness, yet she could still   
feel the woman's arms around her.  
  
"Yes." She whispered. "Take me away from this."  
  
Chi pushed some of her wet hair out of face as she looked out of the city. The rain was falling   
pretty hard, but she really didn't care, she liked the rain anyway. She looked back into the   
apartment, watching as all of her brother's friends talked and joked, Usagi said something and   
everyone laughed. She smiled and turned back to her view of the city.  
  
"I'm supposed to stop a death." Usa voice echoed in her mind as she relived the scene. "Why was   
she looking at me?" Chi whispered, as she watched lighting light up the night sky.  
  
A chill through her and she wrapped her arms around her body, Usa's words repeating over and over   
again in her mind. She turned to walk back into the apartment, only to see Usagi standing there.  
  
"Usako." She whispered.  
  
"Are you alright?" Her friend asked, sliding the balcony door closed, and walking further out   
onto the balcony.   
  
Chi went to nod but found herself shaking her head. "I just . . ."  
  
"She wasn't talking about you." Usagi interrupted.  
  
"How - How do you know?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "I would never let that happen."  
  
Chi smiled, and fell into her friend hugging her tightly. "Thank you Usako." She said, tears   
rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you for always being there."  
  
Usagi laughed and pulled her friend away and looked her in the eyes. Chi couldn't help but stare   
back into her's. "Don't worry about it Chi, I'll always be there, no matter what."  
  
Chi wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Hey what's going on out there?" Yelled Usa as she slammed opened the balcony door.  
  
I really don't like her." Chi whispered, as she started walking back toward the apartment,   
leaning into Usagi's arm that was rested across her shoulder.  
  
"You two alright?" The girl asked, as Chi and Usagi passed her.  
  
Chi smiled at the girl as she passed by. "Where fine squirt."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ami yawned as she rolled out of the giant size bed and made her way over to the bay window.   
Pulling the curtain open she shielded her eyes from the bright morning light, and looked out over   
the resort.  
  
It was beautiful, small forest lined the entire place, beautiful golf courses, and two giant   
lakes that sparkled like diamonds in the morning sun.  
  
Ami laughed as she hurriedly ran to the door that connected her room to her mothers. Running   
into her mother's room Ami stopped surprised to find her mother still a sleep. Sighing, Ami   
walked over to her mother's bed, and shook the woman. The woman barely moved. Sighing Ami   
backed away from the bed and grinned evilly, as a wicked idea formed in her bed.  
  
Just as she was about to jump onto the bed her mother's eyes shot opened. "Don't even try it   
young lady." The woman said sternly as she sat up in the bed. "I didn't like it when you where   
five, and I sure as hell won't like it now." Her looked at Ami and shook head, a smile replacing   
the pursed lip sternness that always made Ami fill like she still a baby. "You haven't changed   
much." Her mother laughed as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"What does that mean!" Ami said her hands resting on her hips.  
  
Her mother chuckled and walked over to her suitcase, and pulled out a robe. "It means you're   
still very impatient."  
  
Ami laughed. "My friends would disagree with you."  
  
Her mother looked over at her, her smile growing a little. "If your friends think you're patient   
then I'll have to worry."  
  
Ami sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Let's get some coffee." Her mother said, as she walked toward her bathroom. "And Ami put some   
clothes on."  
  
Ami's face turned red as she realized she was only wearing her underclothes.  
  
Rei looked out over the lake. It was a beautiful day despite the bad storm that rolled through   
the previous night.  
  
She sighed and walked back up the ramp from the lakes edge, and looked down at her watch. "She's   
ten minutes late." She sighed.  
  
"Rei-Chan!" Yelled a familiar voice. Rei turned to see a tall pink haired girl running at her,   
arms spread.  
  
The girl through her arms around Rei and hugged her. Rei broke away from the girl. "Do I . . ."   
She started to say.  
  
The world exploded around her, a cross of bone rose out of the shattered remains of reality, a   
girl hung from the cross, her clothes in ruin her pink her matted to her body by sweet and blood.  
  
"Chibi Usa." Rei said, as the girl sang sown from the cross, her hands sliding through the large   
metal pikes that held them like liquid. Slowly reality returned and the girl who had hung   
lifeless came to life before her.  
  
"Rei-chan are you alright?" The girl asked, her hand resting on Rei's shoulder.   
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Chibi Usa." She removed the girl's hand and held her at arm's   
length and managed to smile weakly. "You look wonderfully."  
  
Usa smiled, and spun around quickly making the hot pink skirt she was wearing spin around with   
her. "Thanks." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey there you are." Came another voice from behind them. Rei turned to see Usagi and a black   
haired girl standing a few feet away looking as if they had run.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei said sarcastically. "You said to meet you by the lake."  
  
Usagi rested her hands on her hips. "I meant the other side you dolt! We've been there for half   
an hour."  
  
Rei looked over at Usa who was nodding.  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me which side now did you!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright." The black haired girl said stepping between them. "Mamo-chan's already told   
me all about you too, and if I let this continue we may never get to shopping."  
  
Rei was about to say something, but smiled, and shook her head. "Well I guess you're right about   
that."  
  
The black haired girl smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Chikyu Chiba, I'm Mamoru's sister."  
  
Rei smiled and took the girl's hand in hers. "I've heard a lot about you." She said cheerfully.   
"It's good to see that Mamoru-kun has more then just that ditz now."  
  
"Hey!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Chi shook her head, and let go of Rei's hand. "You know what, I think I like you already."  
  
Rei smiled. "Thanks. Oh Usagi did you get a hold of Mako-chan?"  
  
Usagi pushed away from Usa who was trying to grab something out of her hand. "No, she wasn't   
home."  
  
Rei nodded and smiled. "She's probably with that boyfriend Minako told me about."  
  
Makoto woke in a large room. Sitting up she noticed only one door and no windows. Sighing she   
walked over to the door, barely noticing the long green silk gown she was wearing. She tried the   
door but found it was locked.  
  
"It's no use dear." Came a soft voice from behind her.  
  
Turning she saw a tall red haired woman sitting on the bed, her black gown covering most of the   
bed, and seemed to move as if it were alive.  
  
"How did you . . ." She started to ask but the woman held up her hand, silencing her.  
  
"Will you join me?" The woman asked. "Will you help me take my love back?"  
  
"Who -Who's your love?"  
  
The woman stood and smiled, she made her way over to Makoto and took her arm leading her to an   
overly stuffed chair before a fireplace. Fire sprang to life, and the woman gently sat Makoto   
down.  
  
"My love, my dear Makoto." The woman said as she circled around behind Makoto, her hands resting   
on her shoulders. "Is the Prince of Earth, Endymion."  
  
"Mamoru." Makoto whispered, and went to look back at the woman, but had her head gently turned   
toward the fireplace.  
  
"Will you help?" The woman asked her voice still soft and sweet.  
  
"But Mamoru and Usagi." Makoto said.  
  
"He is my husband, she stole him." The woman said, the warmth in her voice suddenly gone.  
  
Makoto shook her head. "No, Usagi's my friend. I can't."  
  
"I understand." The woman said, her voice sounding far away. "You will stay here, do not worry   
no harm will befall you."  
  
Makoto swung her head back to look at the woman, but she was alone in the room.  



	20. Truth Be Told

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty:  
  
The wind blew onto his face, soft and moist from the storm the night before. He breathed in the   
scent of the city after a storm, of the trees and grass. Mamoru sighed as he turned down a more   
secluded part of the park and continued to run, wiping some sweat from his face as he ran. He   
came to a stop at a small wooden bridge that over looked most of the park, and leaned against its   
frame, his hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath.   
  
Mamoru smiled as he looked at the early morning sun over the city, bathing it in oranges and   
yellows. Closing his eyes he leaned back further into the bridge's frame.  
  
"Endymion." A soft voice whispered into his ear. "Endymion, please wake."  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes, and turned toward the voice. "You." He whispered.  
  
The owner of the voice smiled, her long red hair dancing in the light breeze. "Of course it is I   
my love." The woman said, her voice soft and sweet. She moved closer to him, leaning against   
the framework next to him. "It is a beautiful morning, no?"  
  
Mamoru looked at her then back at the city. "It is." He said, his voice flat and emotionless.   
He looked back at the woman. "What do you want Lillith?"  
  
Lillith pushed of the bridge, and stepped in front of him, bringing his hands into her own. "I   
want you my husband. I want you to come back to me."  
  
Mamoru pulled away from her. "I am not your husband. I never was." He said, his voice heated   
as he tried to get by her.  
  
Lillith raised her hand; metal glittered in the morning sun's light. She brought her hand down   
and showed him the silver circle that wrapped around her ring finger. "It is our wedding band."   
She said, noticing the confusing in his eyes. "You gave this to me on your wedding night."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Th - That's a lie!"   
  
"It is no lie, love!" Lillith hissed. "We were married, my sister was my maid! You're father   
walked me down the aisle!"   
  
"No!" Mamoru spat, as he started to move away from the woman. "No, it's a lie, a trick!"  
  
Lillith shook her head. "No love, no lie. We are married."  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
Mamoru's eyes shot open and he fell to his knees gasping for breath. A hand fell on his   
shoulder; he looked up to see Haruka looking down at him, pity and confusing dancing in her eyes.  
  
"What - What happened?" He coughed.  
  
Haruka knelt down beside him, her hand still resting firmly on his shoulder. She shook her head.   
"I don't know, I was running and saw you leaning over the bridge. When I came by you looked   
like you were asleep."  
  
Mamoru nodded and tried to stand, but fell back to his knees. Haruka sighed, and Mamoru felt her   
hand move to under his shoulder. "You must have really gone for a long run." She grunted as she   
pulled him to his feet. "Of all people Mamoru I thought you would know better then to over work   
yourself."  
  
Mamoru smiled weakly and pulled away from her grasp. "I guess I have been lately." He said as   
he started to walk away, his hand grasping the bridge's railing to help him stay up.  
  
"Haruka stepped beside him, and walked with him out of the park. "You know." She said as they   
walked toward his car. "I know a great diner. I'll treat."  
  
Mamoru nodded, it sounded like a good idea. "Alright then, I'll drive."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "Sorry buddy but you don't get a choice with me. I drive."   
  
Ami leaned back into the cushioned chair and closed her eyes with a content sigh. I wonder what   
everyone will think when I come back with a tan? She thought. Or if they find out I'm wearing a   
two-piece. Ami giggled as she pictured Usagi's face.  
  
Shaking her head, Ami put her hands behind her neck and let the peacefulness of the day carry her   
away. Someone flopped down into the chair beside her, and Ami opened her eyes to the tinted   
world.  
  
Her mouth dropped up at the sight of her mother stretching out in the chair beside her.   
"Mother?"  
  
The woman in the chair beside her looked over. "What is it Ami dear?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yo - You look great." Ami exclaimed, looking at how young her mother looked in her swimsuit.  
  
Her mother laughed, and tilted her wide brimmed hat over her face. "Thanks honey." She yawned   
and fell against the chair.  
  
Ami sighed and again leaned back against her own chair, and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Haruka took a sip of her coffee as she watched Mamoru come over.  
  
"Hope I'm not intruding to much." She said softly, as Mamoru sat across from her.  
  
He shook his head as he picked up his tea. "Not at all, I kind of need a break from those two   
anyway."  
  
Haruka laughed, and took another sip from her mug. "I guess you're not used to having family   
yet."  
  
Mamoru sighed, his looking deep into his mug. "It isn't that, it's just . . ." He shook his   
head and looked up at Haruka.  
  
"That you're not used to it." She offered with a laugh. "I wouldn't worry, I know what it's   
like. You're a loner like me." She took another sip from her mug then placed it back on the   
table. "All you are really used to is the one you love. In your case it's Odango." She smiled   
at him, and sighed when he didn't look up. "Look Mamoru, you aren't the only one with troubles."   
She continued her voice still soft and warm. She leaned over the table and ran her finger   
across his cheek, forcing him to look up at her. "It isn't your sister that is truly bothering   
is it?"   
  
Mamoru nodded. "I really don't know what it is." He said as he moved Haruka's hand away from   
him. "I don't know if they're dreams are reality." He shook his head and drank down the rest of   
his tea. "But it isn't your problem Haruka."  
  
Haruka watched silently as her friend stood and threw down a couple yen on the table. "I'm going   
to walk back to the park." He said quietly then made his way out of the small diner.  
  
"I'll give you this one." Haruka whispered as she lifted the mug to her mouth and quickly drank   
down the hot coffee. "But next time Mamoru I will have you."  
  
Rei sighed as she dropped her bags to the floor and fell face first onto her soft bed. "God."   
She moaned as she rolled over to look at the bland colored ceiling. "That is the last time I go   
shopping with those three." She let out a soft laugh, then pushed herself off the bed that seem   
so inviting at the moment.  
  
Rei moaned as she slowly lowered herself into the warm scent bath water. She closed her eyes and   
sank deeper into the water, letting her body relax. Slowly she let the smell of the herbs, and   
the pull of her exhaustion take her away.  
  
"Rei, Rei!" Someone screamed from far away.  
  
Slowly Rei fought her way back to reality, and opened her eyes. Usa stood above her, blood   
rolling down her face, as she continued to shake her.  
  
"What happened?" Rei moaned as she tried to sit up and nausea and pain rolled through her.  
  
Usa shook her head, as she helped her friend to her feet. "They took Usagi." She said, her   
voice sounded so small so afraid.  
  
Rei went to speak, to ask who had taking Usagi, but was pulled away from herself, she watched as   
if in a dream as Usa helped her out of a building that looked battered and decayed, as the two   
garbed in their senshi uniforms ran across a world of destruction and. As their feet crushed old   
bleached skulls.  
  
Rei tried to scream, but could not. She knew this place; this was the place of her dreams. The   
sun moved across a sky as red as blood, and the two senshi continued to run, Rei always nearby,   
never moving but always with them.  
  
Something hit the ground in front of them. Usa pushed Rei back just as a large explosion flashed   
across the landscape.  
  
When the light cleared, only Rei stood, Usa laid feet away from her friend, her body bloodied,   
her chest raising and falling slowly, too slowly. Rei watched as her dream self fell to her   
knees, and pulled her friend into her lap. Watched as rocked back and forth tears streaming down   
her eyes. Then she screamed and the world around her shattered.  
  
Rei watched as Usa and her other self fell through a black void, still holding Usa in her arms.  
  
"You most stop this." Spoke Rei's other self, and for the first time the two made eye connect.   
"You must stop this, you must not let this happen."  
  
"How! How do I this!" Rei screamed.  
  
Her other self shook her head, and cradled Usa closer to her. "You must stop her."  
  
"What! What do mean?" Rei screamed, reaching out to her other self. Again the world shattered   
around them.  
  
Rei's eyes shot open and she gasped for air, water surged into her mouth and lungs. Choking, Rei   
lifted her self out of the tub and leaned over it, coughing. What must I stop? She thought, as   
water dripped out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm home!" Mamoru yelled as he walked into the apartment and pulled his running shoes off. He   
smiled when no one answered him. "Peace and quiet." He smiled, as he walked into the kitchen to   
grab some water.  
  
"Hello my love."   
  
Mamoru turned, the glass he was holding slipping from his grasp and shattering on the tiled   
floor. "You."   
  
Lillith smiled, as she slowly walked to him, her slender arms outstretched. "Come to me my love,   
time and my patience grow short."  
  
"You sure this is okay, Chi?" Usagi asked as they stepped out of the elevator. "I mean I have   
been spending a lot of time with two lately, I don't want Mamo-chan get sick of me."  
  
Chi shook her head. "Of course it's alright. And besides." She said and motioned to the ring   
on Usagi's finger. "If Oni-chan gave you that ring I seriously doubt he would ever get sick of   
you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
"The only reason he's marrying you is so he can have a great daughter like me." Usa chimed in   
from behind them.  
  
Usagi turned to face the girl, and sighed when she forgot she now had to look up. "Listen you!"   
She hissed. "I may not be your mother yet, but I can make sure you're never born." She le   
herself smile as the shock of her words sunk in.  
  
"That's enough." Chi said, as she opened the door to her apartment.  
  
Usagi sighed as she pulled off her shoes in the doorway and, and let her feet sink into the lush   
carpet. "I'll grab us some drinks." She said cheerfully as she dropped her bags and headed into   
the kitchen.  
  
"I am your wife."   
  
Usagi stopped at the entranceway to the kitchen, her eyes wide as she watched a tall red haired   
woman move closer to Mamoru. I know her. She thought.  
  
"Endymion, come to your wife." The woman said softly.  
  
"Wife?" Usagi whispered to herself.   



	21. Dreamer

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Twenty-One:  
  
Mamoru circled around the table slowly, his gray eyes cold, narrow, focused on the woman that   
stood before him, arms bared and waiting. He stopped, only a foot away, and drew in a deep   
breath. "Get out." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Now!"  
  
The woman, Lillith's smile falls, her lips quivering as she looked upon him, her eyes clouding   
with sorrow, their deep green begging, pleading. He will not yield, he stays his ground, keeps   
his eyes cold and focused. "Love." She whispers, her voice shaking as much as the hand she was   
moving toward his cheek. "Please."  
  
His hand moves, slapping away hers sending her backwards. "I said leave."  
  
Lillith stapes away from him holding her hand, looking at him fearfully. "Please, love."  
  
"I am not your love." Mamoru says, his voice growing colder. "I do not know you. I have never   
met you, I want nothing to do with you!"  
  
Lillith stumbles again, her back hitting a wall, and for the first time Mamoru could see the   
blonde laying on the floor. He looks back at Lillith excepting to see her full lips to be curled   
into a feral smile. It was not, and for the first time he truly saw the fear in her face.  
  
"Leave." He said, his voice was low soft, fear and sorrow evident in his voice.  
  
Lillith bowed her head, her eyes never leaving his. "As you wish, love." She said her voice   
shaking. Slowly she melted into the thin shadows of the wall.  
  
Mamoru stood still, his eyes darting between the now bare wall and the unconscious girl on the   
floor. Final he moved, and with, all the emotions that had been dammed broke free. "Usako!"  
  
"Come to your wife." The voice, warm, sweet like honey.   
  
Usagi stepped closer. What's happening? She thinks.  
  
Light, bright, binding, encompasses her, she tries to scream but nothing comes out, her breath is   
taking away, she can't breath.  
  
Slowly the light fades to darkness, and darkness gives way to something more.  
  
She turns and looks at her surroundings, her loves old apartment. Rain beats against the window,   
she can here the hollowing of the wind. She turns again and looks out into the night, at the   
carnage caused by the storm and steps closer to the window, her hand raised, reaching out to the   
world outside of the glass.  
  
Glass shatters, she screams. Something moves toward her, protecting her but can't. Her hair   
burns with pain something unseen is pulling her.  
  
She screams again, pain sharp precise, cutting into her. She tries to push it away but she can't   
move, she paralyzed.   
  
Again darkness comes and takes her, but the pain won't go away.  
  
"Wife." The word follows her; it sounds so familiar, the voice so soft, so gentle, yet . . .   
  
She lying down, her body covered in body soaked bandages. She knows this place, the hospital,   
after the accident, but it wasn't an accident, someone did it to her.  
  
"Wife." Again the word is whispered into her ear, so gentle and warm, yet something else.  
  
Usagi struggles, her mind reeling, trying to coup, trying to find an answer, trying to deal with   
the onslaught. She cries out for help, but none come, none will answer her question.  
  
The door slowly opens, its creaking hinges like a pained moan. A blade of light strikes across   
the room; breaking the hold of the darkness and for the first time she sees the deep green eyes   
staring back at her.  
  
The eyes move closer, and slowly as if parting with the shadows themselves, a tall slender woman   
emerges, her pale skin a total contrast to the darkness around her, her hair a fiery touch,   
waving in a wind that Usagi can not feel.  
  
A hand, long, slender, soft runs down her face, caressing her skin. "Why does he love you?" The   
woman asks. "Why does he love you and not me?" The hand moves away as the woman steps back, her   
body shifting into the shadows.  
  
The door slams shut, and again she is left alone in the darkness, her mind reeling, trying to   
discover the answers to questions that hurt every part of her being.  
  
"What's going on?" Chi screamed as she ran after her brother. "What happened to Usako?" She   
stopped at the door to his room and watched in the dim light as he carefully placed his love in   
the bed. "Mamoru, tell me what's going on?"  
  
Her brother turned, and walked toward her, his shoulders raised, the look on his face making her   
step back, suddenly afraid.  
  
"I should be asking that of you." He said, his low, deep, deadly.  
  
"What?" Chi said, backing further down the hall and stumbling into the living room. "Mamo-chan,   
what?"  
  
Her brother stepped out of the hall, his eyes scanning the room, fixing on the door. Chi turned   
to see Usa still standing there holding her bags, the shock on her face evident.  
  
"Leave." Her brother said, looking at the girl. "Come back later."  
  
The girl nodded, and quickly ran off closing the as she went. Chi turned back to her brother,   
looked at his eyes, and saw she was in for one hell of a fight.  
  
Mamoru sighed, and his face relaxed. "Take a seat." He said, his voice soft and calm. "I'll go   
get us some tea."  
  
She floated silently in the darkness, she didn't care, it didn't matter to her if she was dead,   
all that matter was that the man she loved had betrayed, had let her believe a lie.  
  
Usagi stumbled, no longer floating. She fell to her, tears running down cheeks, hitting her hand   
as they fall. She stands and walks. She has no idea were she is going; yet she goes.  
  
A mist rises around her, thick, rolling. She continues to walk, pushing through the heavy mist.  
  
"Please Usagi!" The voice comes from nowhere, but she knows the speaker, and slowly she turns   
and the mist rolls away.  
  
She stands on the Sato Bridge, the Senshi stand around her, all watching as one of their own   
tries to stand a fails. Usagi steps forward, pushing by her friends; she knows the one kneeling   
on the bridge. "Chi's a senshi?" She whispers as she steps closer.  
  
Lighting breaks across the sky, and Usagi jumps back. She looks up, the sky is gone, all that   
exist is clouds dark, and red swirling around them, centering on the bridge.  
  
"Please Usako!" Chi cries again, snapping Usagi back to her.  
  
She tries not to gasp as she sees herself emerge from the shadows of the bridge a sword, the   
symbol of leadership to the senshi in her hands. She steps closer to Chi, a smile on her face,   
the sword rises, and falls. She laughs as the body of her friend falls limply to the ground her   
head, rolling toward Usagi.  
  
She's frozen, the head hits of her shoes and rolls back. Usagi Kneels down and takes the head   
into her arms, cradling it in her chest.  
  
She looks back at her shadow self, the one born of the dream, and sees her standing licking the   
blood from sword and hand a like.  
  
A scream, like that of a primal animal pierces the night.  
  
Both Usagi's turn, to see their love standing, sword drawn, his face a mask of agony. The shadow   
Usagi steps closer to him, sword still drawn, her lips curled into a feral smile. "Come to me."   
She whispers.  
  
Mamoru obeys, sword raised he runs to her, his scream that of a man in anguish. Swords, meet,   
but the Usagi's shadow self is no match, and in the second before his sword pierces her stomach   
there comes a realization of her deeds, and her eyes well with tears. "I'm sorry." She whispers   
as the sword drives into her and she falls lifeless into her love.  
  
The ground around them quakes, the waves grow and become violent, the night sky is made like day   
by a fury of thunder and lighting. The end had come.  
  
Laughter, light, feminine rolls in the winds, as long slender arms move behind Mamoru, wrapping   
around him. Fiery red hair plays in the night as a figure emerges from the shadows, and fully   
embraces him.  
  
Usagi tries to scream but something holds her. She watches helpless as her love reaches down and   
kisses the woman.  
  
The world around them shakes, the rumble of moving earth can be heard right before a silence   
takes everything. Usagi look's out into the bay and can see why. It was truly the end.  
  
Mamoru slowly placed Chi's tea in front of her then sat down. "Now." He said. "Tell me what   
this is all about."  
  
Chi sipped at the tea, her eyes looking at everything but him. "I - I don't know what you're   
talking about." She said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Damn it Chi!" Mamoru yelled slamming his mug on the coffee table. "I know, now more then ever   
it was you who fought Lillith in that alleyway."  
  
Chi slowly put her cup back on the table and folded her hands. "I came to Tokyo two months ago."   
She said, looking at her folded hands. "When I found out you where here!" She looked up, her   
eyes were cloudily, she looked like was about to cry. "When - When I found out about you I   
followed you, watched over you. I wanted to protect you."  
  
Mamoru sighed and nodded. "Then you know nothing about the woman in the alley."  
  
Chi shook her head. "Only what I heard and saw." A weak smile crossed Chi face. "If you ask me   
she needed to be a bit more forward. She talked way to much."  
  
Mamoru choked on the tea he was drinking. "Wh - What?"  
  
Chi's smile grew. "Got ya."   
  
Mamoru smiled and shook his head. "Can you ever be serious?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Great." Mamoru said as he stood and walked to the balcony doors, and looked out at the night   
sky. "You're a senshi then?" He said softly, and looked back to see his sister standing only   
feet away. She nodded. "Do - Do you know of the others."   
  
Chi stepped around him and placed her hand on the window. "I only knew of Usagi when I first   
came, but I think I know who the rest are now." She turned back and looked at her brother.   
"It's really very funny, in my old life, before I came to Tokyo I would have given anything for a   
close friend, but now. . ." Her voice trailed off and she looked back out the window.  
  
Mamoru stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her. "What's troubling you?"  
  
Chi looked up at him and opened her mouth to answer, but never got the chance, a terrible shriek   
rocked the room.  
  
Mamoru turned away from his sister. "Usagi!" He screamed and ran for his room.   



	22. Doubts

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two:  
  
Her back arched, her body writhing on the bed. She screamed again, tearing out his heart as he   
quickly made his way to the bed. "Usako!"   
  
She screamed again, as his arms grabbed her shoulders. "Usako!" He screamed while he shook her.   
"Usako!"  
  
Her eyes shoot open, looking directly at him. "Don't touch me!" She screamed and pushed him   
away, then rolled to the far side of the bed and sat up, her back against the headboard. She   
stared at him her eyes wild, her chest rising and falling rapidly. An animal run into a corner.  
  
"Usako." Mamoru said quietly, and moved his arm toward her. "It's me Mamoru."  
  
Her hand moved faster then he could see pushing his away from her. "I know damn well who you   
are!" She yelled, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "So stay away from me!"  
  
Mamoru stepped back, more from shock then anything else. "What?"  
  
"Usako." Came Chi's voice from the doorway. "What's wrong, what happened?" She asked, as she   
moved over to the bed, sitting on it next to Usagi. "You can tell me, it's all right." She said   
softly, like a mother soothing her child after a nightmare.  
  
The tears that had welled up in her broke free and ran down her face. She lunged at Chi,   
wrapping her arms around the girl and sobbed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Chi looked up at Mamoru. He simply nodded, and silently left the two girls alone in the room.  
  
Chi's hand ran down Usagi's hair, she whispered simple assurance, and let her friend cry, rocking   
back and forth every so often. Finally Chi gently pushed her friend back, and held her arms.   
"What is it Usako, what happened?"   
  
Usagi Looked at her, her eyes growing hard. She pushed Chi away from her and jumped off the bed.  
  
"I - I can't you." She said. "Please Chi, just - just." Usagi shook her head, and turned for   
the door. "Forget about me." She whispered as she left the room. Seconds passed and she could   
hear the front door slamming.  
  
Usa switched the grocery bag from one hand to the other as she quickly took a drag of her   
cigarette and looked up the street at Mamoru's apartment building.  
  
She stood by the main doors, finishing her cigarette off when the door burst opened and Usagi ran   
out, and stopped." I'm sorry Usa, I really am." She said, her voice low and tired.  
  
Usa let the cigarette fall to the ground, and stepped closer to the woman that would be her   
mother, lifting her hand to grab her if need be. In a second her hand vanished and reappeared.  
  
"Oh shit." Usa whispered, as she stared at her hand, the grocery bag slipping out of the other.  
  
Usagi looked at her, tears were running down her face. "I'm sorry." She said again, then ran   
off of into the darkened street.  
  
Usa stood there stunned, her eyes going from her hand to where Usagi had run. Slowly her hand   
dropped to her side, and she quickly fished the cigarettes from her pocket.  
  
Setsuna wrapped her arms around her chest as a chill wind swept by. "It's started." She   
whispered, and turned to look at Hotoru who was sitting on the balcony's edge. The young girl   
nodded, and continued to stare at the clear night sky. "Poor Usa." She said softly. She shook   
her head and looked at Setsuna. "We knew it would." She said as she pushed herself up and swung   
onto the balcony. Setsuna let herself smile at the girls vitally. "Do think we should have told   
them?" She said.  
  
Hotoru shook her head. "I'm just a kid how should I know." The young girl offered Setsuna a   
smile, then continued. "Honestly though, I don't know."  
  
Setsuna sighed and leaned against the railing, and looked up at the pale crescent moon. "Too   
much is happening to fast, I don't know if the correct timeline will emerge from this."  
  
Hotoru leaned next to her, looking into the house, her small smile fading as she watched Micheru   
couching on thee couch, the towel that had rested on her forehead falling to the floor. "You   
mean, this wasn't supposed to happen?"  
  
"Believe it or not little one, time isn't unmovable." Setsuna said her voice low and hushed, as   
it always was when she spoke of her job. "As much as I wish it was."  
  
Hotoru flipped around, and through her arm around her friend and mentor. "If there is one thing   
you've taught me is that things always come out in the end." She said with a large smile.  
  
Setsuna let out a small laugh, and scuffed the small girl's hair.  
  
The balcony door slid open behind them and both women turned. Micheru, stood in the entranceway,   
a blanket wrapped tightly around her, her face beading with sweat. She smiled weakly at them and   
walked out, almost falling with her first step.  
  
Hotoru ran to her almost immediately, and helped her stay up. "You should be laying down." She   
scolded.   
  
Micheru waved her suggestion away, and looked down at the girl, her smile growing. "I would of   
thought you of all people would understand how boring bed rest can be."  
  
Hotoru blushed and stuck her tongue out playfully then helped her friend to the railing.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Setsuna asked as she moved over to give Micheru room.  
  
The woman sighed, and looked directly at her friend. "No, I'm dying, but some clean air can't do   
me any harm." She said in a rough agitated voice.  
  
Hotoru smiled. "Micheru we're in Tokyo, clean air doesn't exist here."  
  
Micheru laughed, and looked at her. "Damn, that's true." She sighed, and her eyes became   
serious. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Either the Galaxia's darkness will take   
control of me, or I'll die." She shook her head, and turned around to look out at the clear   
night. "Either way I want you to know I love you all."  
  
"How sweet." Said a cold voice from behind them.  
  
"Haruka." Micheru said, not even turning around.  
  
Hotoru looked at Haruka then back at Micheru. "If you want . . ." She said, letting her voice   
trail off.  
  
Micheru shook her head, and turned to face her love. "Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
Haruka smiled and pushed Hotoru out of her way as she walked to her love, placing her hand on   
Micheru's cheek. "To tell you it will all be over soon and to hold on."  
  
Hotoru hissed as she pushed off the railing, her glaive appearing in her hand. Setsuna's hand   
moved to her, blocking her. She looked up at the woman to see her shaking her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Haruka turned and her smile grew. "What the time witch is in the dark?" She laughed, then shook   
her head. "The disturbance will be gone shortly."  
  
"You can't he cares to much for her!" Hotoru yelled, drawing Haruka's cold eyes to her.  
  
The woman sneered. "Then you've meet her, and still Micheru is suffering!"   
  
"It is not in or will to decide who lives and dies." Setsuna said.  
  
Haruka laughed. "You forget, I was welling to sacrifice Usagi, or beautiful savior. One girl   
means nothing to me."  
  
"I remember my past." Hotoru said, her voice quiet, almost withdrawn. "I remember having to   
destroy countless worlds." She looked up at Haruka, her eyes welling with tears. "It was my   
job, and it still hurt me! So I can't believe that you can so willing take a life!"  
  
Haruka smiled, and turned her back on those she once called friends. "Maybe you aren't cut out   
for the job then." She said coldly as she jumped of the balcony and disappeared.  
  
Hotoru opened her hand, the glaive disappeared and she ran over to the balcony's edge and looked   
over. "Damn!" She hissed and turned to see Micheru crumpled on the ground, crying.  
  
She dropped down next to her friend, and through her arm around her. "It will be alright." She   
said, knowing in her mind that things may never again be close to right. She looked up at   
Setsuna; the woman nodded and knelt down on Micheru's other side. "Come on, lets get you inside,   
I draw you a nice bath."  
  
"Yeah." Hotoru said as she helped her stand. "And I'll make some tea."  
  
Micheru looked at her, her eyes serious. "You trying to kill me?" She said, a weak smile   
passing her lips.  
  
Makoto turned as she heard a door open. Not because she had a visitor, but because there was no   
door. "You." She whispered.  
  
The red haired woman walked toward her, and collapsed in the bed with a long groan. She looked   
over a Makoto and smiled weakly. "He's stubborn." She said then sat up. "But then, I already   
know he'll come to me."  
  
Makoto smiled and walked toward the blazing fire, letting it heat the chill that the woman's   
confidence had brought to her. "Mamoru loves Usagi with all his heart, he'll never leave her."   
She said, hoping that she sounded half as confident as the woman.  
  
The woman shook her head. "He'll come."  
  
"And why do you believe that?"  
  
"Because." The woman said in a matter of fact tone. "When it comes to love, blood runs deep."  
  
Usagi ran blindly down the neon lit streets, not caring that she was lost, not caring that the   
landscape around her told her she was somewhere she wouldn't normally want to be. She slowed her   
pace to a walk and quickly wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi-chan!" Some screamed from behind her.  
  
Usagi turned to see Minako running toward her. The girl stopped, her hands falling to her knees   
as she fought to catch her breath. She looked up at Usagi and smiled. "I've been running after   
you for the last eight blocks." She said through gasps of air. "You ever think of joining the   
track team?"  
  
Usagi let a small laugh escape her lips. "What are you doing?"   
  
Minako picked herself up and sighed. "Well, I was going to go to a nightclub, but . . ."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Minako smiled." I got an idea, you want to come with me?"  
  
"I don't . . ." Usagi started.  
  
"Come on it will be fun!" Minako insisted.  
  
Usagi let out a sigh of defeat and nodded. "Alright, I need a distraction anyway."  
  
"Great." Minako said with a smile that chilled Usagi.  



	23. Woman's Heart

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three:  
  
Again Rei stood on the earth of bone, again the sky was red as blood, slowly she walked toward   
what she knew was her goal, what she knew was her death. The ground moved to fast, and although   
her feet moved she knew it was not because of her that this happened. Soon she found herself   
standing before the black haired man who sat on the throne of skulls, his hands resting on the   
blood stained sword between his legs. A wind rose around them, howling, whispering. She wanted   
to back away to run, but she knew it was only a dream, so she stood her ground and waited. The   
earth shook; bone, and rock trembled around her, as the many crosses of bone rose up behind the   
throne of bone.  
  
They all hung their, her friends, all of them lifeless, their blood slowly falling away from   
their limp forms, all but one. Usa looked at her, her dark red eyes pleading as she struggled   
against the ropes that bound her, her mouth opened and closed, in screams of anguish, yet Rei   
could not here her; the world had grown silent.  
  
The wind died, leaving stillness that was maddening, Rei watched in silence, her body frozen, an   
unwilling spectator in the final scenes of a play.  
  
Laughter rose in the silence, first soft and low, then louder, and louder, growing more cold and   
malevolent with each cord. Rei looked on as a woman appeared, her slim body leaning against the   
bone cross that held Usagi, her long red hair flowing in a nonexistent wind. Her bright green   
eyes focused on Rei, and she smiled, her full lips parting, like an animal ready for the kill.  
  
Slowly the woman pushed herself away from the cross of bone, and walked to the throne of skulls,   
to the black haired man. Her body moved with perfect grace, her hips swaying, her bared breast   
moving with the rhythm of them, a perfect seduction.   
  
The woman's hand slender and long, slid against the throne, then up the man's arm, over his cheek   
and finally rested. She leaned over and looked at Rei, her smile growing large, more feral, and   
noise finally entered a world of silences. "Blood runs deep." The woman spoke, every word like   
a lovers caress.  
  
Rei found the strength to back away, slowly she moved, as she watched the woman, the crosses of   
bone, all of it. "Blood runs deep." Spoke the wind, but it was not the wind. As Rei looked up   
she could see the lifeless bodies of her friends, staring back at her, there's eyes bloated a   
white, their mouths hanging open. Again their voices came. "Blood runs deep." They chanted   
over and over.  
  
Rei covered her ears, hoping that the voice would be blocked out but they only got louder.   
Finally she screamed.  
  
Usa cursed under her breath as Mamoru finished telling her what had happened. She stopped pacing   
the room and looked at both him and Chi. "I can't believe you two just let her go!" She yelled,   
quickly looking at her hand to make sure she was all there.  
  
Chi jumped out of her chair and looked squarely at her. "Yeah like you did any better!"  
  
Usa stared at the girl a moment, could she in her eyes that she was just as worried as her.   
Shaking her head Usa slumped against a nearby wall and grabbed her cigarettes out of her pocket.  
  
"Not in here." Mamoru said, his voice horse.   
  
Usa nodded and headed for the balcony door, before she opened it she looked back at him and   
smiled. "Do me a favor though don't remember this, it's had enough for me to find these things   
in future, not to mention smoke them." Her smile grew mischievous and she quickly jumped out   
onto the balcony.  
  
Chi waited for Usa to close the balcony door before turning to look at her brother, a large smile   
on her face. "That's some daughter you two raised."  
  
Mamoru shook his head and looked out the balcony door, a soft smile on his face. "I really   
wonder who raised who sometimes."  
  
Chi laughed, drawing her brother's attention back to her. "So what do we do now?" She asked,   
her voice serious. "Should we grow after her?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head, and stood. "I really don't know." He said, his voice solemn as he walked   
in the kitchen. "Beer?"  
  
Chi looked out at the balcony window staring after Usa, as she stood alone over looking the city.   
"No thanks." She said, not realizing what he had said for a moment the turned around her eyes   
wide. "No you don't Mamo . . ." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the large smile on his   
face, a large glass of iced tea in both hands. "Actually I think I would have rathered the   
beer."  
  
Mamoru laughed and set the glass of iced tea in front of her.  
  
Usa tilted her head back as smoke slowly rose from between her pale lips. She sighed her eyes   
closing as she let her body slump over the balcony railing, her head pounding from the strain of   
keeping everything in focus. Why did they always do this? She thought as she opened her eyes   
and looked at the city below and around her, it looked like a poor copy of the stars above. She   
slowly took another drag of her cigarette; letting the smoke roll down her throat, and easing the   
pain she felt spreading through her body. "How much longer?" She whispered. "How much longer   
can I keep myself here?" She turned and looked at Mamoru and his sister, both of them seemed to   
be happy. "Damn you mother." She whispered to the night as she turned back to over look the   
city.  
  
Lights flashed around Usagi, her eyes, her head pounded from music that was to loud. She crossed   
her legs, sick of how all the men kept look at her, their eyes looking glazed and weird, she felt   
so afraid here. Why had Minako brought her here?   
  
The beat of the music changed, but it all seemed to flow together, she never understood how   
people could listen to this kind of music, all it did was annoy her and give her headaches.   
  
She looked out over the dance floor, watching as Minako flowed with the music and the mass of   
people that seemed to overflow from the floor. Minako looked over at her, and smiled, her hand   
appearing over the crowd telling Usagi to join her.  
  
Usagi smiled but shook her head, that many people, that close to her scared her. Minako looked   
as if she were about to freak at her, but with a forced smile she pushed her way out of the crowd   
and made her way over to her, dropping in the seat in front of her.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako said in an exacerbated voice. "Come on! How you going to relax if you   
don't dance?" She finished motion with her arms as she said dance.  
  
Usagi gave a small laugh at the weirdness of her friend's motion then shock her head. "I - I'm   
fine." She said, the floor looking suddenly interesting to her. "I think that I just need to be   
away for - for awhile." She shook her head, looking up at her friend for the first time that   
night. "Minako it was so scary." She sobbed, doing her best not cry, and failing. "I - I   
killed her."   
  
Minako moved closer, and slipped her arm over her friend's shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze.   
"Usagi it was just a bad dream." She said, looking down at her friend, giving her another   
squeeze then stood up, bringing Usagi up with her.  
  
Usagi didn't fight as Minako dragged her out onto the dance floor, placing her right in front of   
her, and began to dance. Usagi stood there, letting herself be pushed and banged by the others   
on the floor, looking at Minako with wide eyes as her friend dance seductively in front of her.  
  
"Minako!" She hissed. "We're both girls!"  
  
Minako smiled at her and stepped closer to Usagi till she could feel her friend's breath on her   
cheek. "Minako!" She hissed again, but her friend ignored her, getting every closer, they're   
bodies touching. Without knowing it Usagi started to move in rhythm to Minako.  
  
Rei screamed.  
  
She tore out of sheets she didn't remember being under, she jumped away from a bed that was not   
her own, her eyes wild, searching like an animal for it's prey to the answer to where she was.   
Finally a voice spoke up behind her. "You're awake, I'm glad."  
  
Rei turned, her anger almost instantly turning into shock. "You - You're . . ." Her voice   
trailed off as her mind tried to put together a puzzle that had none of the right pieces.  
  
The woman who stood before her smiled; Her long silver blonde hair flowing behind her in a wind   
that did not exist. "I am sorry Princess Mars, Rei. I didn't mean to startle you." The woman's   
smile grew a bit mischievous. "But it is a great feeling not to be on the receiving end for   
once."  
  
Rei relax with the woman's words. "I don't care what anybody says." She said, as her hands went   
to rest on her hips. "You're still Usagi, you're Highness."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity laughed, at her words, and crossed to sit on the bed Rei had just tore herself   
away from. "I'm not really who you think I am." She said as she motioned for Rei to sit beside   
her.  
  
Oh then who are you? Rei thought, her eyes growing wide when she got an answer.  
  
"I'm just a figment of your imagination." The Queen said, her smile still sweet and innocent,   
just like Usagi's. "You had a rough ride."  
  
Rei slid her hand through her hair as she dropped into the bed next to the Queen, and sighed.   
"Then you know about the dreams."  
  
"You are dense aren't you?" The Queen said sounding more like Usagi then ever before. "I know   
because I'm part of you. The only reason I appear like this is because it brings you peace."  
  
Rei looked up and nodded, it did make sense, kind of.  
  
"What happened then?" She asked, her voice shaking, afraid that she might not want the answer.   
"Why am I here, talking to you?"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity rested her hand on Rei's knee, her smile putting her at ease. "You're here   
because you got to scare."  
  
Rei shook her head, not understanding.  
  
The Queen sighed. "You retreated from your body, you, what makes you." She said poking Rei's   
chest. "Retreated to your core, the place where you are you're strongest."  
  
Rei nodded, she could remember her Grandfather talking about something like that, it made perfect   
sense. "So then I'm safe?"  
  
The Queen shook her head; her smile fading her cheerfully eyes disappearing being replaced with   
fear and sorrow. "No, you're body will die if you don't go back soon."  
  
Rei's eyes grew wide, the shock and fear settling in all at once. She looked at the Queen her   
mouth hanging open. "How - How do I get back?" She choked out as a large lump filled her   
throat.  
  
The Queen stood and walked away from the bed. "That only you know. Hurry Rei." She said her   
voice and body fading.   
  
"Wait!" Rei screamed, but it was to late, she was alone.  
  
Ami looked at red wine that swirled into the glass, then over at her Mother who was holding her   
glass up for the waiter. She looked over at her daughter, and raised the glass in a silent   
salute, Ami followed suite.  
  
As the two slowly drank the sweet wine, Ami's mother looked at her and broke the silence. "We go   
home tomorrow." She said then took another sip of the wine before continuing. "Do you have any   
plans?"  
  
Ami looked up from her own fuller wine glass. "I was going to see my friends, I keep getting   
this weird feeling." She shook her head, and looked back down at her glass, her finger tracing   
the rim. "I really can't explain it."  
  
Her mother laughed drawing her attention. "That my dear is what is called a doctor's gut." Her   
mother smiled, and leaned into the table, putting her free hand on her cheek, as if she was about   
to tell her daughter a huge secret. "And you have one. You know something's wrong, and it nags   
at you, right?"  
  
Ami only nodded, surprised that her mother so readily understood.  
  
"After dinner." Her mother continued, putting down the glass of wine and pushing it away. "You   
call make sure you're friends are fine, I'll bet ten yen that there is a problem."  
  
Usagi and Minako pushed there way through the mass of dancers, making they're way back to there   
chairs, when Usagi stopped, her eyes growing wide. "Oh my god." She whispered, staring at the   
red haired woman that was walking towards them, her arms extended in greeting a large happy smile   
on her pale face.  
  
Usagi started to back away, but Minako grabbed her arm. She looked over to see her friend   
looking at her through sad eyes. "I'm sorry Usagi, it's the only way." She whispered, her voice   
creaking.  
  
Usagi struggled against her friends grip but Minako just keep holding her, her grip getting   
tighter and more painful with every second. Finally she screamed.  
  
The red haired woman's eyes grew wide, and she motioned for Minako to let go. Minako did but   
stayed close.  
  
"Pleasure, Princess." The red haired woman said, and mocked a courtesy.  
  
Usagi took in a ragged breath, and prepared for the worst.  



	24. Clouded Fate

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four:  
  
Lights flashed around her music screamed, but it all meant nothing, nothing really existed except   
the red haired woman that stood before her, and with a single intake of air, the world came back   
to her with mind numbing speed.   
  
"Why?" She asked her voice barely heard, her hands shaking with rage and disbelief, as she   
looked her friend in her deep blue eyes. "Minako, why?"  
  
The music slowed, its fast techno beat changing to low bass and strings, the lights still   
flashing around them darkened to purples and blues, as if purposely for her. Minako looked at   
Usagi, staring straight into her own reflection, she found it for the first time in her life hard   
to breath. How, Usagi? She thought. How can I tell you?  
  
Usagi didn't move, hardly breathed as she waited, wanting her friends answer before she did   
anything else. She could hear the music, so soft, so sad, could hear the slow unsteady breath   
that escaped Minako's lips.   
  
Ami sighed as she carefully placed the receiver back onto its stand, then turned to look out the   
large bay window of her room, her feet moving softly across the heavy soft carpet, till she stood   
almost against the window, her hand touching the glass, her warm breath steaming it. She was   
worried, very worried, it was late, Usagi should have been home, and their had been no answer at   
Mamoru's either. Her stomach ached, her heart beating faster then normal, she knew something was   
wrong, she knew it!   
  
Her decision had been made, turning she saw her mother standing in the shadows of her room, a   
large white paper in her hand, a sad smile on her face. "It's a train ticket." She said,   
holding the ticket out as she walked toward her daughter, Ami noticing how much her hand was   
shaking. "Something was wrong at dinner I could tell, so - so I went to the station and got   
this." She pushed the ticket toward her daughter forcing Ami to take it before she spoke again.   
"The train leaves in a hour, I'll drive you."  
  
Ami looked at the ticket, her eyes wide. "There's still another day." She said her voice low,   
and shaking. She looked up at her mother. "Why?"  
  
"Because." Her mother said, her body limply falling onto Ami's bed. "You care about your   
friends, and something's wrong. Don't worry I'll be home after the seminar."  
  
Ami nodded, and quickly gave her mother a tight hug before beginning to pack her things.  
  
Why does everything have to be so hard? Hotoru thought as sat at the small kitchen table alone,   
her head buried in her arms. Why did everything always come out bad around her?  
  
Sitting up she looked over at the couch and bite back a small sob as she saw Micheru's pale body,   
glistening with sweat, lying still under the heavy blankets. Why did those she loved always have   
to die?  
  
Standing she walked over the stove, and looked at the kettle of tea, steam rising from the spout.   
She had made the tea just for Micheru after Haruka had come, but that was almost an hour ago,   
and it still sat there waiting for Micheru to drink it. Slowly Hotoru reached out and turned the   
stove's dial, cutting off the heat to the kettle. A small sad smile coming to her pale face as   
she watched the coils slowly turn from bright red to a dark black, that was what she was good at,   
extinguishing life.  
  
She left the kitchen, the once hot tea now freezing to the touch, and slowly carefully; she   
walked toward the couch, her glaive resting comfortably in her slender hand. She would help her   
friend, it as the least she could do.   
  
Minako breathed, that was all she could do, her mind was spinning, her eyes darting between   
Lillith and her friend. She already knew the answer, she already knew that she still could not   
turn back; she knew that she had turned away from the only person that had ever believed in her.  
  
She had stood on the rooftop of the warehouse, shielded by the darkness of the night, watching   
them as they had made their remarks about their first meeting, hissing as each of them seemed not   
to trust her, not to believe that her appearance was not a convince of the enemy. All of them   
doubted her, none of trusted that she was who she said she was, except one, the bubbly blonde who   
seemed to remind her so much of herself, she believed, she trusted, and in that instance Minako   
knew that she would always, always be by her side.  
  
But your not are you? A small voice spoke. You betrayed her for your own selfish reasons. You   
sacrificed that in which you believe.   
  
Shut up! Minako screamed to herself.  
  
"I - I wanted to be free." She whispered, hoping, wishing, praying that Usagi wouldn't hear,   
wouldn't look at her with eyes so full of hate, and disgust, and - and pity. Please Usagi,   
please I don't care what you think, just please, please don't pity me, I don't deserve it!   
  
She didn't get her wish, and as she looked into her friends eyes, seeing how much her friend   
understood, how much forgiveness and pity that she knew was Usagi's greatest treat, her heart   
snapped. Her blue eyes turned to ice.  
  
"Damn you!" She spat her hand clenching down on Usagi's arm, making the girl squeak in pain.   
"Damn you! I don't want your pity, I don't want anything for you!"  
  
Tears welled up in her friend's eyes, and Minako finally smiled, she was happy to have brought   
pain to those eyes that were so full of love and forgiveness, those eyes that would give pity to   
even her.   
  
"It's okay, Minako." Usagi said to her. Her hand moving to touch Minako's face. "It's alright,   
I understand."  
  
She wanted to scream, to curse, to punch the caring, understanding smile off of the little fool's   
face. "You'll never understand!" Minako hissed, and flung Usagi toward Lillith. "Take her."   
She said not wanting to look at the body that lay curled into a little ball on the floor before   
pushing her way back into the crowd of dancers. Within seconds the music sped up, the tempo   
increasing, letting her drive out al her fears, all her hate, all of her guilt in the throes of   
the dance.  
  
The air around her was scented with jasmine and lavender, the soft flickering of the candle light   
piercing the dark veil of her closed eyes, but she tried to ignore it, tried to ignore the walls   
of the small guest room, tried to ignore the faint sound of the wind against the window glass,   
did everything in her power to block out the world.  
  
Setsuna breathed in the scented air, as her mind concentrated, doing its best to find the   
specific moment the time when everything would come together, but she couldn't to her time was to   
large, in a blink of an eye she had watched the rise and falls of empires, saw countless worlds   
being born and die. For her to see one moment in clarity was impossible, and yet she tried.  
  
The darkness of her mediation was broken, a small gray orb floated in the darkness, a small orb   
spinning slowly around it, and she knew what it was, where she was. Pluto.   
  
Slowly she moved past it, watched as Neptune then Uranus entered into her vision. Next came   
Saturn then Jupiter. After them came the asteroid belt, and she shiver as she floated through   
the blasted chucks of rock and ice, her mind seeing the world that once stood in its place, far   
before even the kingdom of the Moon stood.  
  
Her pace increased, in mere seconds she had past Mars and the moon, her astral form moving at   
untold of speeds as it enter the Earth's atmosphere, as she pasted countries, and peoples, all   
their face's and names a blur to her, she wanted to scream, it was moving to fast she would never   
discover . . .  
  
Then slowed. She rested, floating outside the window of Micheru's apartment, watching as the   
young girl, walked toward her friend, a glaive resting in her hand. Setsuna tried to scream,   
tried to warn the woman on the couch, but she couldn't this hadn't happened yet, or was it   
happening as she watched?  
  
Slowly the glaive was raised above the tiny girl, her arms looking as if they were too weak to   
hold the glaive. Purple light slowly spiraled away from the glaive, wrapping around the woman   
lying on the couch.  
  
The body jerked upward, the back arched as if something had grabbed hold of the waist, in seconds   
the woman's face turned from a sickly pale to the ashen gray of death.  
  
Setsuna choked back a scream.  
  
The slight wind that had been around her died, the sounds of the night, of the city slowly   
vanished, she was left in silence, looking on as the young girl dropped the glaive and rested her   
head on the now dead woman. Around her a moan escaped from the world itself, and within moments   
there was nothing but a soft purple light, the world had been destroyed.  
  
Hotoru almost stumbled when she heard Setsuna's scream, but kept her course, she had a job to do,   
a friend to save.  
  
Kneeling down beside Micheru, Hotoru softly ran her hand over her friend's pale cheek, forcing   
back her tears as Micheru mumbled for her lover. "Soon." She whispered softly, like a mother to   
her sick child. "You'll be better."   
  
Gripping the glaive firmly she raised it over her head letting it's point rest over Micheru's   
heart, all it would take was a small bit of energy, then Micheru would be at peace, then all her   
worries would be gone.  
  
Closing her eyes, she sunk deep within herself, gathering the energy and focus need for the task.   
Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes, and gasped at the small spiral of soft purple   
energy the wound around the glaive's point. Slowly the small bit of energy wound it's way toward   
Micheru.  
  
"No!" Hotoru jumped, and looked toward Setsuna, who stood leaning hard against the doorframe of   
the guestroom, her eyes wide with fear. "Hotoru stop!" She screamed again as she pushed off the   
frame.  
  
"No!" Hotoru yelled, closing her eyes, focusing on helping her friend. "I got to help her."  
  
There was no time, there was no way the Setsuna could convince the young girl to stop. With a   
speed that surprised her, she lunged at Hotoru, slamming into her hard and sending both of them   
into the apartment's far wall.  
  
Setsuna stood, stumbling as the world spun around her, and looked back at the sleeping Micheru, a   
sigh of relieve escaping her lips as she saw her friend still breathing even if it was weak.  
  
"I wanted to help!" Hotoru screamed, her voice creaking. Setsuna turned to see the girl looking   
up at her defiantly, ignoring the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "I wanted to stop her   
pain!"  
  
"You don't have that kind of power!" Setsuna retorted, her voice a mixture of anger and relieve.   
"You can't just . . ." She shook her head, unable to go on as she fell to the floor and   
gather the girl in her arms. "It just can't be." She whispered  
  
"But I'm sick of the pain." Hotoru whispered as she buried her head against Setsuna's shoulder.  
  
Why? Usagi thought as she stood, tears streaming down her face, as she heard over and over what   
Minako had said to her. Why?  
  
She looked at the woman before her, the red haired woman that had been at love's apartment, the   
woman that had taken her friend away for her, had made that friend betray her. "Damn you."   
Usagi hissed, her eyes narrowing as the woman just looked at her, her eyes moving as if   
appraising Usagi's worth. Finally the woman's full red lips parted, and she spoke.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. All I want is my husband back." Her voice was soft, and sweet, but   
it would not disarm Usagi, not tonight.  
  
"Your Husband?" She said her voice too soft, too calm. "Mamo-chan is not yours."  
  
The woman laughed, it sounded so beautiful so innocent, it felt so wrong. "My dear, please   
believe me, he is mine." The woman said, stepping closer to Usagi. "Please, you are a young   
woman, you have a full life ahead of you. Just walk away."  
  
"No!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Light flashed around her, an unfamiliar weight appearing in her hand as the light slowly   
dissipated.  
  
Usagi looked down at her hand, her eyes going wide with fear as she saw the object in her hand,   
the sword from her dream, the sword that had killed Chi.  



	25. DarkSide of the Moon

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter: Twenty-Five  
  
Lighting creased the night sky, as the wind cool soft hollowed as if in pain. Usa stared out   
into it; her eyes fixed the beautiful dance of light and shadows that played over the city.   
  
Taking a final drag of her cigarette, she turned and walked back into the apartment, letting the   
half finished cigarette fall of the balcony, never knowing that it was caught just a few floors   
below.  
  
Usagi's mouth opened and closed as she tried to breath, her eyes darting between the woman that   
stood in front of her and the heavy sword in her hands. Finally she breathed. "No!" Her scream   
was primal, as her hand flexed around the sword tightening, then loosing, letting the sword fall;   
it vanished before it ever hit the ground.  
  
"What's wrong child?" The woman asked, the obvious sincerity of her question sending Usagi   
closer and closer to a darkness she had never seen. "Child?" The woman stepped forward; the   
sound of her heels, of the too loud music all drowned out in Usagi's ears all she could hear was   
a thumbing.  
  
The woman extended her hand, her green eyes filled with uncertainty over what she was seeing.  
  
Usagi screamed again, her voice was loud and hoarse, but savage none the less, she looked at the   
woman, at the circle of people starting to come around them, she felt so afraid, so angry, so . .   
. trapped.  
  
Light spun around her, people began to scream. Why where they screaming? The music stopped, she   
could see people running for the exits, only the woman remained still her red hair flying around   
her, in a heavy wind that Usagi couldn't feel.  
  
The light grew around her. What was happening? She tried to scream tried to something, but she   
couldn't she was frozen in place, all she could do was watch as the pair of beautiful green eyes   
slowly turning from uncertainty to fear. What was going on?!  
  
A loud noise entered her ears like a creak of thunder only louder, as if she was standing right   
next to it, a moment later Usagi's whole world turned a blinding white.  
  
Rei watched slightly as small black lines started to creak the walls of her core, she fell back   
onto the large bed that was the only feature of the place. "Oh god what's happening." She   
whispered, as her eye started to well with tears, as she watched the walls slowly crumble away,   
deep inside she knew she couldn't escape this. She was going to die.  
  
Ami looked out of the small window of the train as it moved almost slightly in the night,   
watching the display of lights far in the distance, a shiver running through her as she watched.  
  
Haruka took a drag of the cigarette, and coughed as she breathed in the smoke. "It's here." She   
whispered as she watched the lighting dancing over the city, she turned, walking back into the   
dimly light apartment right under Mamoru's, ignoring the crumbled body that lay at the door's   
edge as she made her way out of the apartment, her feet moving slightly over the blood soaked   
carpet.  
  
She stood in front of his door, looking at the blackened oak, as if it were that mattered, she   
breathed in deeply, and raised her foot, she had to door this, it was the only way. "Forgive me,   
Micheru." She whispered as she kicked the door open and slowly waked into Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Please forgive the entrance." She said with a cocky smile as the three people in the room   
stood. Her eyes focused on Mamoru. "Go to your wife." She said in a low, commanding voice.  
  
Mamoru didn't answer; he just stood there his gray eyes seeming to look right past her. "Damn it   
go!" She snarled, running up to him and grabbing his shirt.  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
Haruka's eyes darted toward the young pinked haired girl, growing wide as she eyed the long spear   
she held in her hands. "How did . . ."  
  
Usa's lips curled back into a smile that sent a shiver down Haruka's spine. "Let him go." She   
said in a voice that was too soft.  
  
Haruka smiled in return, and pushed Mamoru away from her, turning to give the young girl her full   
attention. "Or what, you'll kill me. You can't I know you Usa; you're to weak."  
  
The girl's smile grew as she flicked her hand sending the spear in an ark toward Haruka.  
  
Haruka fell to the floor clutching her stomach. She looked down, blood ran over her hand. She   
looked back up at Usa and almost gasped.  
  
She had transformed in all but a second, Haruka didn't even feel it happen, but it was different,   
the bright pink was gone replaced by black. On the girl's head the natural golden crescent moon   
of her heritage was mirrored by another below it, black and reversed. "No." Haruka whispered as   
she stood.  
  
Outside the night disappeared in loud creak of thunder and a blinding white light.  
  
Usa's smile grew as she watched Haruka's eyes widen in fear. "What, do you not like the look?"   
She laughed, stepping back a few stapes and raising her arms. "I think it suits me, don't you?"  
  
Haruka stood her eyes never leaving Usa; she staggered a step then regained herself. "You're not   
Usa." She hissed.  
  
The girl laughed again, her spear still pointed at Haruka. "Of course I am, but I'm so much more   
as well." The girl's smile faded away, her red eyes turned hard and icy. "And I will kill you,   
if I have to."  
  
Haruka flexed her hand the familiar weight of her blade settled into place. She smiled. "No,   
you can't your just like your mother, you can't."  
  
Usa's smile grew even wider, her eyes narrowing. "But my dear Haruka, after I returned home last   
time, it wasn't that trained me." The girl's smile faded a little. "As usual she placed me in   
someone else's care. In other words dear, dear Haruka, you trained me."  
  
"That means nothing, even Serenity herself couldn't bring herself to kill its not in royal   
family's blood."  
  
Usa shook her head, and pointed toward the twin crescent moons on her forehead. "Wrong again I'm   
afraid. You see not only did you teach me that sacrifices are a necessity in war, you also   
taught me to embrace something." She tapped the black crescent moon. "The master before you was   
a good teacher as well."  
  
No. Haruka thought. It's not possible, I was told about it, but . . . She shook her head   
clearing away her thoughts her doubts. She had a mission to complete; she had to take Mamoru to   
Lillith, no matter what. Haruka lunged forward.  
  
The light was blinding, Ami barely closed her eyes before it overtook the train, but still even   
closed she could see it, finally it passed.  
  
Ami opened her eyes and looked at the window toward the city, it was completely dark, only a   
second ago she could see the small dots of lights that told her she was approaching the city, now   
though there was nothing but darkness.  
  
The train shook, Ami gripped her set hard as the train twisted and bucked under her. What was   
going on? What was . . .  
  
"Everyone, stay calm!" Yelled the panicked conductor of the com system. "Please remain . . ."   
The intercom fizzed out as the train rocked, and bucked. Ami was thrown from her seat hitting   
the ground hard; she could feel the warmth of her blood rolling slowly from her temple.  
  
The lights of the train flickered, as the train groaned under the stress of being thrown around.   
Earthquake. Ami thought just before the train was thrown from its tracks and rolled down the   
mountainside it was passing. The last thing Ami saw before darkness took her was the limp body   
  
of a child flying toward her.  
  
Makoto fell onto the bed of her prison room as the world around her shook. She closed her eyes,   
doing her best to ignore the sounds of shattering glass, and the feeling that the floor was all   
but liquid.  
  
Haruka gasped as she felt the sharp metal of the spear pierce her stomach, she fell limply   
against it, gasping again as the spear was removed, ripping her organs even more as it left her   
body, letting her fall limply to the floor. Something was choking her, she tried to cough but it   
felt so hard as if she was swallowing too much water. She struggled to move her eyes, a faint   
smile coming to her quickly paling face as she watched the room being engulfed by light, and the   
sounds of Mamoru and the two girls screams. The earth shook around her. "It's the end." She   
whispered weakly. Her vision started to cloud; even the bright light was slowly being taken over   
by darkness. She was dying. No! No! It's not right! I don't want to die!   
  
Darkness, everything was silent.  
  
The light cleared away, the rumbling was gone, Minako was gone, the woman was gone, the nightclub   
was gone. Usagi stepped forward, her legs feeling so unfamiliar to her as she walked. She   
didn't care that they were gone, she didn't care that the city around her rang with sirens, that   
the street around her was creaked and broken, and smelled of charred meat, she just didn't care,   
she just felt so damn cold.   
  
She looked around at the destruction around her, at the twisted burnt bodies that seem to be   
piled on top of each other; she just couldn't bring herself to care about.  
  
Slowly with legs that felt so unfamiliar Usagi walked into the darkness, ignoring the plies for   
help from people trapped under rubble, ignoring the fires, the screams and cries of those she   
passed, it didn't matter, none of it matter she just didn't care. Slowly she faded into the   
darkness of the ruined streets, unaware of the blood soaked sword strapped to her back.  
  
  



	26. Voices

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six:  
  
Sirens sounded around her, making her head pound harder, lights flashed making her squint as she   
hardly tried to do her work, and finally with a silent curse she fastened the tourniquet around   
the small girl's arm, and wiped her brow.  
  
Slowly Ami leaned back on her heals, watching as the small child laid unconscious on the cold   
ground, around them Ami could hear others groaning, but she didn't care about them, at the moment   
this child was all that matter.  
  
The sirens were louder, the paramedics where getting closer to the crash sight, and for a brief   
moment Ami allowed herself to look back at the city in the distance that was a blaze with searing   
white flames.  
  
"Mmm."   
  
Ami's head snapped back to the child, watching as the small girl, who couldn't have been more   
then five slowly opened her eyes and coughed, black liquid expelling itself with the air.  
  
Oh god! Oh dear god no! Ami bent down her hand roaming over the girl's tiny body. She had to   
find it, if she found it then, then maybe . . .  
  
"Owe!" Ami jerked up, surprised that the child had actually been able to talk, at that point . .   
. Ami shook her head she wouldn't allow herself to think it, she couldn't think it, but it was   
true, it was there, even now she could see the tiny trickle of black blood rolling down the   
girl's chin, her lung was punctured, filling with blood.  
  
"Mommy!" The girl cried out, her voice gurgling as she tried to sit up, but was pushed back down   
by Ami.   
  
"Lay still your hurt." Ami said as sweetly as she could.  
  
"Where's mommy?" The girl asked, as she choked on her own blood.  
  
Ami turned her to her side, praying it would help if just a little, knowing it was fruitless; the   
girl was dying. Damn it! Ami's mind screamed. If only . . . If only . . . "Medic!"  
  
Ami stood, cringing as she did, her leg filling with pain and shooting through the rest of her   
body. "Medic!"  
  
"What's wrong?" The girl asked, the gurgle in her throat much worse then only seconds before.  
  
Ami dropped back down to the ground ignoring the intense pain that was now surging through her;   
softly she took the girl's head in her lap and started rocking back and forth. "Nothing   
sweetie." She said softy her turn sound very much like a mother's. "Nothing at all." She   
began to hum softly, as the girl's breathing became softer more hollow, as the sound of the blood   
filling her lunges accompanied each breath, finally the girl stopped breathing; Ami continued to   
rocked, still humming as the world around her dimmed as one sentence loamed in her mind, the   
words being spoken by her mother.   
  
How can you be a doctor if you can't save one life?  
  
It seemed like forever before the paramedics made their way over to her. She didn't fight as   
they pulled her away from the child, didn't cry when the wrapped her in a small black bag, she   
walked with them, as they led her away, and not until they left her did she fall to the cold   
ground and begin to cry.  
  
Rei groaned as she opened her, and gasped. Quickly she picked herself up and looked around, her   
eyes wide with amazement.  
  
The walls of her core where gone, broken away by the stress of her soul, replaced by the a   
twirling mist of colors that seemed to come together and separate in a dance that could only be   
described as beautiful.   
  
She turned, everything was gone, even the bed that had been created by a part of her she did not   
fully understand, or want to understand. Slowly her legs fighting her she stepped out into the   
abyss of twirling colors and fell.  
  
Colors flashed around her, so fast she couldn't make them out they all blended together, as she   
fell faster and faster down the abyss of the self, until everything was black.  
  
Lights flashed, she blocked her eyes from them, realizing as she did so that she no long was   
falling that she stood on solid ground.  
  
The light dimmed and she looked around surprised to see herself standing on the Sato Bridge,   
surprised by the fact that all her friends lay dead before her.  
  
This was different, something had happened, why was it different now?!  
  
She walked slowly, carefully making her way over the bodies of her lifeless friends till she came   
to the bridges center.  
  
Chi was kneeling Usagi, no Sailor Moon stood over her a sword soaked crimson held tightly in her   
hands, pointed directly at Chi's chest.  
  
Rei's own heart pounded as if trying to break free of her as she watched the events unfold before   
her. Watched as her friend, her future queen murdered Chi in cold blood, watched as she licked   
the blood from her arm and sword. Rei shuddered as Mamoru slough his own fiancée, his future   
wife. Watched in horror as the red haired woman from her earlier dreams appeared behind him,   
caressing his body. She screamed as they locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Then everything reversed itself, as if someone had pressed the rewind button, then it all   
stopped, and Rei found herself standing directly in front of Usagi. No that wasn't quite right,   
she wasn't standing, she was . . . Kneeling.  
  
She looked at Usagi's face, at the icy, cruel smile that stretched her old friends face, at the   
green eyes that looked coldly down at her. In that moment Rei realized just as the sword pierced   
through her chest snapping her ribs as it forced it's way into her, and burst her heart, that it   
wasn't Usagi that had been staring down at her.  
  
The world went dark, and to Rei it felt like a wonderful rest.  
  
For Makoto the world just seemed to suddenly snap into place, one seconds she was floating in a   
fluid darkness, the next, she was in the remains of the prison room that she had been placed   
into.  
  
Slowly she stumbled to her feet, and using the bedpost to steed herself with she looked at the   
room, amazement filling her eyes as she saw the carnage around her, and the large hole in the   
wall.  
  
With a slight limp she made her way to the hole, and fell up against it's side, to look out, she   
almost cried out in pain, as she saw, below her, the great city of Tokyo in flames.  
  
"Oh my god." She murmured, her mind screaming the names of her friends, imaging the worst that   
could have happened to all of them, and then finally his name was called, and she knew she had to   
get out to find him if nothing else, to see for herself that Shinneri still lived.  
  
Shinneri lifted the small shot glass to his mouth and quickly swallowed the western whiskey, as   
he surveyed the damage to the bar that he tended. He shook his head as he watched the obviously   
tired paramedic's and police care out the bodies of those dead, those dying, and those he knew   
most likely would die.   
  
Slowly her poured more of the liquor out of its bottle and into the tiny glass, and watched   
silently as body after body was carried out. As he watched he could only think of one thing, the   
bar, his family none of that mattered, as soon as the bodies were gone and questions were over he   
would find her, and make sure she was safe.   
  
He drained the glass and poured another.  
  
"We should take her to the hospital!" Setsuna yelled as she looked down at the frail sleeping   
body of Micheru, worry etched in her face as she looked at her friend. "She didn't even wake   
during the earthquake."  
  
Hotoru laughed as she cleared the last piece of rubble of the couch, and moved so Setsuna could   
lay their dying friend back onto her makeshift deathbed. "It just proved Haruka right." She   
said with a small smile.  
  
"This is no time to be joking!" Setsuna hissed as covered Micheru up in a dusty blanket.   
  
"After all the death I've seen and caused, I think I can joke." Hotoru said her voice suddenly   
much older, much colder. "And you time with better remember that."  
  
Setsuna managed a cocky smile as she looked up from her task. "And you remember who pulled your   
damned soul out of the abyss!"  
  
Hotoru shook her head in defeat and walked carefully over the remains of Micheru's apartment,   
over to the large hole where the balcony used to be, but now that wall was gone, every room in   
the complex could be seen now, just by looking up. She smiled as she watched the destruction   
outside, the fires that threatened to consume the city, the cries of pain and help, that were   
carried by the wind. No matter how much she deigned it, she knew a part of her craved   
destruction.  
  
"Can you still feel it?" Setsuna asked as she walked up behind Hotoru, wrapping her arms around   
her as she watched the carnage that was laid out before them.  
  
Hotoru shook her head, still looking out. "No, it was gone soon after it started."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "What could have happened to make her do this?"  
  
Hotoru sighed and tilted her head back. "I'm not to certain that it was her." She said, her   
voice was so soft, so distant that it sent a shiver down the older woman's back.  
  
Minako groaned as she came to. The world around her was black, smelled of charred meat. Where   
was she?  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and almost screamed as she saw the pile of bodies that covered her.   
Slowly she clawed her way out of the bodies, forcing herself to breath in the putrid air of burnt   
flesh, and waste.  
  
Finally free she looked around, tears falling freely down her face as she looked at the remains   
of the nightclub, the dance floor. She looked up into a night sky, it's stars blocked by a thick   
smoke that seemed to come from everywhere. Slowly the events came back to her. The screaming,   
the people pushing at her, knocking her over as they tried to escape the club. She remembered   
the light, so bright so beautiful. She could remember the sound of a thunderclap as she was   
knocked to the floor, as people stepped on her as they tried to escape the doomed club, and then   
all she could remember the ground shaking, then nothing.  
  
Slowly she made her way over the burnt bodies, doing her best to breath out of her mouth. The   
world felt wrong suddenly.  
  
Usagi walked down the darkened streets, ignoring the pleas for help, and groans of the dying,   
ignoring the smell of human waste and burnt flesh. She walked alone down the destroyed streets   
of Tokyo, ignoring the world around her; she wanted no part of it, none at all.  
  
Slowly the man emerged from the soot-streaked car ahead from her, his gun was raised, but as she   
walked closer he lowered it, his eyes growing wide with concern.  
  
"Ma'am!" He called out as he hurriedly walked toward her. "Ma'am are you alright?"  
  
She ignored him, and kept walking ignored the fact that he held out his arm, trying to force her   
to stop. Finally she did, and with a primal smile she raised her hand to his arm, touching him.  
  
The pendent around her chest flashed a bright light, and she slowly lowered her hand and started   
to walk away, her smile growing as the young police officer screamed and burst into flame.  
  
Deep inside of her, something laughed, and Usagi knew that the cliff that she saw so long ago,   
the cliff her friends had always kept her from, she knew she had finally falling off of that   
cliff and into the darkness. And frankly, she didn't care.  



	27. On Black Wings, and Liquid Darkness

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Edited By: R Savage  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
  
Lights flashed through the liquid darkness, noise floated the beautiful silence. Haruka groaned,   
desperately wanting for the lights to go away, for the noise to stop. All she wanted to do was   
float in the liquid darkness.  
  
A hand tightened around hers, and for the first time she could feel that she was laying on   
something that felt both hard and soft, and that she was moving.  
  
She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't they were too heavy. Suddenly she felt so weak.  
  
"You're going to be alright, it wasn't that deep." The voice was soft, warm, and oddly friendly.   
She knew that voice, knew the girl it belonged to, but damn it she couldn't picture her face.  
  
A hand tightened in her own, squeezing it softly. Haruka tried to squeeze back, but her hand was   
to far away.  
  
"You're alright." The voice said again.  
  
Okay. Haruka thought. If I'm alright I . . . can . . . go . . . back.  
  
Slowly Haruka dove back into the liquid darkness, forgetting about the lights, and the noise.   
Ignoring everything, until all was silent and all that existed was the liquid darkness.  
  
Mamoru stood away from the shattered glass door that lead out to the drop that had once been his   
balcony. It wasn't the drop that made him stay away, or the fact that floor around it was   
probably unstable. No, he stayed away from the woman who stood by that shattered glass and   
looked out at the ruined city.  
  
"It's starting." The woman, his future daughter Usa whispered, her voice soft and cold. Wings   
black as the night slowly spread away from her back, a few of the feathers falling away as they   
stretched, falling near him. He watched silently as his daughter stepped by the shattered glass   
door, the wings clasped behind her like hands in prayer, and fell.  
  
Mamoru's eyes went wide; he stared at where she had been for a moment before carefully walking   
toward the shattered glass, his body shaking from fear and tension.  
  
As he looked out the window, a breeze blew by him bringing the scent of the destruction below.   
The sun peaked over the horizon, and he saw the black wings far below him moving quickly into the   
distance.  
  
Ami pulled her knees closer to her chest, as she sat against the cold wall, her arms wrapping   
around her legs, her head buried in her them. She slowly rocked back and forth, ignoring the   
small pain that surged through her broken foot. A small pitiful laugh escaped her raw throat.   
It was funny, out of fifty people she, and the woman lying in the bed across from her where the   
only survivors, and most of the woman hadn't made it out of the emergency surgery. The laugh   
faded, and Ami was again left in a silence that was only broken by the soft hum of the machinery   
that kept the other woman breathing. Yep, it was really funny.  
  
A door slowly opened, its soft squeak seeming to shatter the silence. Ami wanted to look up,   
wanted to see who had come into the room, hoping that it was a doctor telling her she wasn't   
going to make it, so she didn't feel so damned guilty! She didn't look.  
  
"Ami." Not a question, not even a statement, but she knew that voice, deep and soft.  
  
"Go away." She said without looking up, her voice coming out as a pathetic sob.  
  
"You know I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Ami's head shot up and she looked straight into the deep purple eyes that seemed to be drowning   
in sorrow. "Fine then."  
  
Chi gave her a small weak smile, and lowered herself against the wall. Ami could feel the heat   
coming off the girl as they sat in silence. Finally Ami spoke. "Is Usagi okay?"  
  
Chi shook her head, and stared at the far wall as she spoke, her voice low and hollow. "Don't   
know, she disappeared right before the earthquake, but . . ." She lowered her head. "I came   
with Haruka, she and Usa fought right as the earthquake began."  
  
Ami waited, silence entered the room again. Even the sound of the respirator vanished; it was as   
if everything went silent as waited in hushed suspense for Chi to continue.  
  
"Usa tried to kill Haruka."  
  
Cicadas chirped annoyingly outside, a short summer wind blew through the open window, causing the   
chime to sound. Rei sat at a large table staring down at a jigsaw puzzle that was spread out   
before her waiting patiently for to piece it together.  
  
"Well?" Ami asked from her left.  
  
"Well what?" Rei returned, not looking up from the table.  
  
"Aren't you going to start?" Usagi asked from where she sat in front of Rei.  
  
"Start what?"  
  
"Putting the puzzle together you dolt." Minako said to her right.  
  
"Why would I want to do that, I have other things to do?"  
  
"Because." Makoto said from behind her, as she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck in a   
friendly hug. "It's you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'me'?" Rei asked, her voice filling with frightened confusion.  
  
Ami sighed; Usagi only shook her head, and stood. "I told you she couldn't figure it out."   
Usagi said as she walked towards a door, that Rei was sure hadn't been there a moment before.   
"She is just not smart enough."  
  
"Usagi, that's terrible!" Ami said as she too stood and quickly walked over to the blonde girl.  
  
"I don't know." Minako added with a dramatic sigh. "Rei can be extremely dense." The three   
girls laughed and walked through the door that hadn't been there, their voices fading like the   
whispers of ghosts. The only one who remained was Makoto, who walked around to the front of the   
large table, and sat down.  
  
"What don't I get?" Rei asked.  
  
Makoto shrugged and looked down at the jigsaw puzzle that begged to be fitted together. "When   
will you start?" She finally asked, looking up at Rei, her eyes colored a deep red instead of   
their usual green.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Makoto sighed, as her form melted away, and wings blacker then night filled the room. "There."   
Usa said, pointing down at the puzzle.  
  
Rei looked down to see that a few of the pieces had been fitted together, showing nothing but   
raven black. "What is it?" Rei asked again.  
  
Usa sighed impatiently. "For a psychic you really are stupid."  
  
Rei smiled lazily and waited for an answer. After a long moment Usa spoke. "You shattered your   
core with your dreams. What lies before you, is your core, the thing that makes the self. You   
understand?" Rei nodded, and Usa continued. "So this is the pieces of you, and you must . . ."  
  
Rei laughed, it was so simple! Why hadn't she seen it? "I got to put myself back together!"  
  
Usa nodded. "You don't have much time, your body won't survive much longer."  
  
Rei looked up from the puzzle, and found herself alone. With a small, determined sigh she went   
to work putting the pieces of herself back together.  
  
Usa opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright morning light that washed over her,   
and looked down at Rei. With a soft smile she ran her hand through the long raven black hair,   
and lifted the girl of the cool ground. Good luck. She thought, as she laid Rei against the   
trunk of an old tree, and walked away, her wings unfolding to catch the late spring wind.  
  
  
Ami tried to swallow the lump in her throat as Chi finished her story, Ami's mind flashed images   
of the fight she hadn't witnessed, doing its best to make it as factual as possible. It was   
still hard to believe it had even happened.  
  
Chi stood and extended her hand to Ami, who gladly accepted, groaning as she carefully picked   
herself off the ground, and wrapped her arm around Chi's shoulders. She looked quickly back at   
the other survivor of the train wreck before leaving the room with Chi. Good luck. She thought   
silently to the woman, who had lost so much of herself.  
  
Haruka rose out of the darkness to soft familiar voices, and slowly opened her eyes, to find Ami   
standing over her, Chi holding her up for support. She could take them easily; get out of where   
ever the hell she was before either of their bodies went cold. Only problem was her head hurt   
too much. "Where is that little gutter slut?" She said hoarsely, surprised by how weak her own   
voice sounded.  
  
Ami's eyes widened, she had forgotten how proper the damned girl was, Chi on the other hand gave   
her a cocky smile, that told her that she didn't have a clue but wouldn't tell her anyway.  
  
With a defeated sigh, Haruka closed her eyes again, and searched for the comfortable darkness.  
  
"Haruka will you be alright?" Ami's voice, the girl didn't know when the hell not to ask a   
question.  
  
Haruka opened her eyes and let out a sigh that sounded more like a soft hiss, before smiling.   
"I've gotten worse, hell I've been dead what two, three times."  
  
Ami smiled, relieved, and nodded. "Just don't force on the third time, okay."  
  
Haruka laughed, which caused her head to explode in pain. She winced and quietly fought against   
it, hoping that the two girls would get the point. Thankfully they did.  
  
As the two girls left, Haruka went back to her search for the liquid darkness that felt so   
peaceful.  
  
Usagi sat silently in the ruined café, her pearl white wings folded around her like a cape,   
looking at the dead man who sat across from her. Usagi lips curled back into a warm smile, and   
took a sip of the coffee that rested in her hands.  
  
She stood and stretched her wings out, letting the coffee mug fall, and shatter against the   
floor. A small wind rustled her red tinted blonde hair, as she slowly left the small ruined   
café, and the dead man behind.  
  
As she walked down the carnage-ridden streets, of Tokyo's abandoned red light district, she   
smiled; taking in the sights of death her green eyes took in. Her wings unfolded again, and were   
caught by the late spring wind. With a smile she left the ground behind.   



	28. Dark Savior

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
Edited By: R Savage   
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Gray clouds covered the sky. A heavy rain blanketed the ruined city. Usa was to tired to care. She sat curled up against the wall of the Diet Buildings highest floor, over looking the city, her black wings covering her like a blanket, a cigarette laying forgotten between her lips. Still she shivered, but not because of the cold ran that as beating down on her.  
  
She was weak, her energy had been pushed to limit when she chose to help Rei, and now she needed to rest, but know she couldn't, there was still so much to be done.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Usa was to tired too even be startled. She glanced over her side and smiled as she saw Hotoru sitting next to her, the petite girl wrapped in a thick black trench coat, her purple hair covered by an overly large cowboy hat.  
  
"What's with the American cowboy look?"  
  
Hotoru shrugged, her deep purple eyes looking out beyond the city. "Fashion statement." She said in the low soft voice that always sent chills down Usa's spine.  
  
"Yeah, we'll work on the fashion." Usa said a wiry smile on her tired face. She was glad for the distraction.  
  
Hotoru laughed, there was little amusement in the sound. "She's dying."  
  
Usa nodded, turning her attention back to the city below them. "I know."  
  
She could feel the deep purple eyes on her, burning through her skin, trying to reach her soul. "I can't help her."  
  
Usa nodded again, not daring to look in those eyes. "Haruka is the only one that can do that."  
  
"Haruka's gone." The bitterness in that voice was enough to make Usa look at her long time friend, and the eyes that held so much pain.  
  
"No, just lost."   
  
Hotoru shook her head, and turned away, Usa gave her a minute to be with her own thoughts before placing her hand softly on her friend's shoulder. "I don't understand it." Hotoru said, her voice old and tired. "Micheru's dying yet . . . Haruka . . ."  
  
"Neither has excepted a basic truth, both fight against that truth in their own way." Usa said her voice cold and factual.  
  
"Galaxia's seed?" Hotoru said, turning to face Usa, her eyes holding a faint glimmer of hope. "If . . . If we purge them of the seed."  
  
Usa shook her head. "No, that can not happen."   
  
She could see the hope fade from the purple eyes, could see the cold shifting in, the cold that told her how logical Hotoru could be, that she was analyzing something. The eyes rested on the black crescent moon on Usa's forehead.  
  
"I've accepted what's inside of me, what's part of me." Usa said. "Darkness is a part of every person, the Wise Man just brought my darkness to the surface."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hotoru asked, her eyes following Usa as she stood and spread her wings.  
  
Usa yawned and quickly stretched. "They're more then lovers, one cannot exist separate from the other." With a hint of a devious smile Usa fell of the building.  
  
Ami stood, looking out the hospital window, watching as the heavy rain swept through the city. A small smile came to her face, the rain was a good sign, it just had to be.  
  
The door opened behind her, and she turned. "Well?"  
  
Chi shook her head. "He wasn't home, but I'm not even sure if I could of gotten a hold of him anyway."  
  
Ami nodded, and turned back to the window. "He's probably looking for her."  
  
Chi sighed, and walked over to her. "What's going on?" She said, as she looked out the window, joining Ami to watch the storm.  
  
Ami shook her head, she truly didn't know, with a sigh of defeat Ami let the thought that had been plaguing her all morning enter her mind. "The end."  
  
Behind them Haruka moaned in her healing sleep. Both women looked back to their friend, and as they did, something hard hit the window.  
  
Ami swung around quickly, her eyes widening as she watched hail and ice fall from the sky.  
  
One cannot exist separate from the other. The words chased her through the liquid darkness. Haruka screamed as struggled upward through it, trying to run from the words that echoed throughout the once peaceful darkness.  
  
Something grabbed at her legs; she kicked it away and kept her hard upward pace.  
  
Two that are soul bonded. New words, worse words, she didn't want these words here! They didn't care they continued.  
  
Two souls bonded, cannot be made separate.   
  
Something moved around her, arms wrapped around her a voice whispered in her ear. "Stay close." It said.   
  
The thicken darkness parted, and for the first time since she had entered it, Haruka could see light, and although faint, it still blinded her.   
  
"Look." The voice said.  
  
Haruka blinked, and saw what she thought was a giant walnut floating before her. The hands slid away from her and she was alone. Again.  
  
Slowly she stepped closer to the giant "walnut".  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Something moved underneath her, in the liquid darkness that was now below her. Haruka watched as something slowly rose above the liquid darkness. Large black wings blocked out the object that had been shown to her.  
  
"You."  
  
Usa smiled. "Me."  
  
Mamoru ignored the heavy rain, and ice as he walked through the empty streets, his eye glancing at every building, every corner. He had to find her, had to make sure she was safe.  
  
Above him thunder cracked, and the gray sky went bright with lightening. He kept walking, ignoring the blood that dripped into his eye, ignoring the pounding pain that increased with every step he took, all that mattered was finding her, to make sure she was safe. Alive.  
  
He stumbled, his vision blurred, he shook his head trying to make it going away, cursing softly when it wouldn't. Still he kept walking.  
  
Something moved ahead him. He couldn't make it out. The shape grew, getting closer. Mamoru tried to back away, but stumbled, falling backwards, hitting the hard jagged street.  
  
The shape was above him now. Someone was speaking far away. What where they saying? Why couldn't he understand the voices that seemed to be moving further, and further away from him.   
  
Darkness encroached on his blurred vision, overtaking it. He reached out, his hand hitting something solid and warm. The darkness was taking over, he was falling into it.  
  
"Boy scout!" The words followed him as he fell through the darkness.  
  
Haruka sighed as she watched Usa circling the large "walnut." Her anger rising she spoke, "What's this all about you, you little sl . . ."  
  
Usa raised a finger, silencing Haruka. "Now, now. No need for bad words." Usa said sarcastically, a large smile on her face. "Besides you're just jealous."  
  
"How the HELL could I ever be jealous of something like you?" Haruka screamed.  
  
The smile seemed to grow on Usa's face. "Because, you're still a virgin."  
  
Haruka could feel herself blush, she quickly shook it off, and glared at the little bitch that smiled at her.  
  
"I'm not here to fight." Usa said, then leaned against the "walnut". A sharp pain stabbed Haruka's chest, she doubled over in the pain.  
  
"This is Galaxia's seed." Usa said, all amusement, all emotion drained from her voice. "This is what you've been running from."  
  
Haruka smiled, as she struggled to regain herself. "Sorry, I stopped running."  
  
Usa shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. You're wrong." Usa stepped away from the "walnut", and walked slowly toward Haruka. "Do you know why Micheru is dying?"  
  
"Because of that thing! The one that's in her!" Haruka spat.  
  
"Really? So she's been dying then for along time?" Usa shook her head. "You're a dolt. She's dying because, you've forsaken her."  
  
She wanted to tear the little pink haired slut's throat out!  
  
Usa shook her head, but backed away. "You're running has caused you all this trouble."  
  
"Oh, then what would you suggest?" Haruka retorted, putting as much venom in her voice as was possible.  
  
"Accept it. Embrace it."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Darkness only gets stronger if you fight against it." Usa said, circling the "walnut" again. "Darkness and light, good and evil." She shook her head. "That's such a fine line, don't you think?"  
  
Haruka remained silent.  
  
Usa sighed, obviously annoyed by the silence. Haruka smiled because of it.  
  
"Think of it like balance, ying and yang. Whatever." Usa stopped in front of the seed. "But a million times more complicated."  
  
"And I'm supposed to do what about that?"  
  
"Figure it out." Usa said, a cocky smile covering her face, as she sang into the darkness below them, leaving Haruka alone.  
  
Haruka stared at the "walnut" for a second, and then started cursing wildly.  
  
Usa collapsed to her knees, and took in a huge breath, before her stomach clenched, and she threw up. Wiping her mouth with her glove, she tried to stand, and failed, falling back to her knees. With a silent string of curses she tried again, and again failed. She was mentally, physically, and psychically spent.   
  
Just as she was about to fall into her own vomit, a warm slender arm wrapped around her waist, and lifted her to her feet. She looked over at her savior and smiled weakly. "What are you doing her?"  
  
Hotoru smiled, and slid Usa's arm around her shoulders. Usa gladly leaned against her friend, as they moved away from the roof's edge. "I followed, good thing too. You look like crap."  
  
"Prick." Usa murmured.  
  
"Spoiled brat." Hotoru returned.  
  
As the two slowly climbed down the endless flights of stairs, Hotoru spoke. "This is isn't it? The end before Crystal Tokyo's rise?" Usa was surprised to hear the worry in her friend's voice.  
  
"What this?" Usa laughed weakly. "I'll remember to bring back a history book next time."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well to half quote a movie. This is the Diet Coke of disasters."  
  
"I hated that movie." Hotoru said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Usa said with another tired laugh. 


	29. The Oldest Dance

SSailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
Edited By: R Savage  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
  
Usa paced back and forth through the room, her eyes darting over at Micheru every few seconds.  
  
"You got to get some rest, brat." Hotoru said softly from where she sat across from Micheru.   
"Or at last let go of your transformed state."  
  
Usa snarled at the girl, but stopped and turned to look at out the large hole where the   
apartment's balcony had been. Radio reports had been coming in all day, the death toll was   
thankfully small, if anything Tokyo's people were prepared for the worst earthquakes nature could   
give. But the city itself?  
  
Usa stepped closer to the hole, her eyes fixed on the darkening landscape stretching out below   
her. The rain still fell, slowly putting out the fires that ravaged most of the city, but she   
could smell them still. It made her sick. Turning away she walked over to Micheru, and knelt   
down beside the dying woman.  
  
"Do - Do you know how much longer." Hotoru asked from behind her, still sitting in her chair.  
  
Usa didn't answer for a long moment, she just knelt there staring at the ashy pale face that   
seemed to have drawn in onto itself. All the beauty that she had always associated with Micheru   
was gone, her hair, once a beautiful green was now faded, the rings under her eyes . . .  
  
Usa stood up quickly and resumed her pacing.  
  
A door closed, Usa ignored it and continued to pace, only stopping when she turned and saw the   
dark eyes staring right into hers. "What do you want Pu?"  
  
Setsuna smiled at her, but there was a great sadness behind her eyes. "The truth." She said   
quietly.  
  
Usa pushed by the woman, and turned. "The truth?" She laughed. "Of all people Guardian, I   
think you should know the truth."  
  
"I think I deserve it from your mouth priestess." Setsuna's words though soft held a venomous   
quality.  
  
Usa gulped hard. "No one knows that title." She said in a voice that was so soft, it was hardly   
audible.  
  
Setsuna only smiled.  
  
"I think I'll rest now." Usa said walking as quickly as she dared out of the room, slamming the   
door behind her.  
  
Hotoru watched silently at the small confrontation between her mentor, and her friend. She   
wanted so much to go with Usa, to find out what had scared her. She knew Usa was scared, she had   
known her long enough to see the soft change in her eyes, to see the small rabbit that was being   
pushed further, and further into a corner. She almost jumped at the harsh sound of the door   
being slammed.  
  
She looked over at Setsuna; saw the slight tremble running up her mentor's arms, noticing the   
tight clench of her lips. "Setsuna?"  
  
The woman seemed to snap, as if Hotoru's words had acted as an anchor to a bungee cord.  
  
Her mentor slowly turned to her, her hands shaking more and more as she made the effort to turn.  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
She shook her head, her dark eyes staring at the door.  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
Ami sat in the hospital's emergency waiting room, watching in silence as bodies were rushed by   
her, and the dozen others that were sitting here, waiting, hoping that a missing family member   
was alive, that they would be on a stretcher, and not in a body bag.  
  
Her mind kept flashing back to the small girl she had tried to help. She fought back the tears   
for the millionth time that day, and stood. She wasn't needed; she would go home, if there were   
a home to go to and wait. That's all she could do.  
  
"And you're going where?"   
  
Ami turned quickly, or as quickly as she could with the crouch, to see Chi standing near the   
reception desk, holding a bundle in her hands.  
  
"Home." Ami said in a quiet voice. "I'm going home to wait."   
  
"Wait for what? The next aftershock, to tear down your building?" Chi shook her head, and threw   
the bundle at Ami; she caught it with a grace and speed she hadn't used in a long time.  
  
"I'm not needed here." Ami said simply. "I'll wait until . . ." She stopped in mid sentence as   
she looked at the bundle in her arms.  
  
"Sorry, honey." Chi said, striding over to her. "You might be lame, but you got enough medical   
experience."  
  
Ami continued to stare down at the candy stripper uniform, and handed it back. "I already let   
one girl die." She said softly, the little girl's dirt smeared face covering her mind. "I don't   
know if I can take . . ."  
  
"Shut up." Chi said in a low dark voice, as she slammed the clothing back at Ami. "I'm not   
going to deal with your little 'bout of depression. I need your help got it?"  
  
Ami looked up at her, ready to protest, when she saw the pain in her friend's eyes. She had   
totally forgotten, she had been so wrapped up with everything else that she hadn't thought. "No   
word?"  
  
Chi shook her. "No I tried the apartment, but . . ." She turned around. "He'll be fine, now go   
get cleaned up and changed, you'll be in pediatrics, your mother requested it."  
  
Before Ami could say anything else Chi disappeared through the doors that lead to the countless   
examination rooms, and ER's.  
  
Without another word, she headed to the bathroom to change. She would help as much as she could.  
  
Yuuichirou had searched franticly for most of the day. After the Earthquakes, he had immediately   
gone to the fire shrine, but she wasn't there. Next he tried her room, but again she wasn't   
there.  
  
Since then he had searched the grounds of the temple, and now as twilight covered the sky, he was   
coming to the edge of the estate's grounds. All that was left was the small pond that was almost   
completely surrounded by forest.  
  
He slowed. He'd pushed himself must of the day, ignoring the insistent pleasof Rei's Grandfather   
to go to the hospital, to have his head examined. He reached up feeling the wrapping that now   
covered much of his head, and one eye, and sighed, hopefully there wouldn't be much scaring. But   
he wouldn't go to the hospital, not until he knew she was safe, and alive.  
  
He continued to walk, continued to search. The light was beginning to fade quickly; night was   
almost on top of him. He turned back to the temple, he would garb a flashlight, and some water,   
and then he would start to search the city. Then he noticed her, a little off the gravel path   
that lead to he pond, leaned comfortably against and old Sakura. Running over to her, he fell   
next to her, resting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Rei!" He yelled. "Rei!" He quickly moved his hands, one going to the spot between her breast,   
feeling for a heart beat, the other floating just above her mouth, seeing if she still breath.  
  
He almost laughed with relief. After quickly, and respectfully, looking for any other wounds he   
picked her up and started toward the temple.  
  
Minako stared wide-eyed at the small limp form lying in front of her. Its body lying in a pool   
of dark red blood, a piece of rebar sticking out of its what once perfectly white fur. She tried   
her best to hold down her stomach, and failed miserably, quickly falling hard to the ground on   
her hands and knees. Her dirty mated blonde hair fell to cover her deed from anyone who might   
still be alive and watching.  
  
Usa fell to the floor almost as soon as the door slammed. She breathed in deeply trying to   
control her breath, trying to control the need to rip Setsuna's throat out.   
  
She knew! She had always known! Usa laughed as she slowly adjusted herself to sit cross legged   
on the room's floor, the smile disappearing as she saw her reflection staring back at her. With   
all but a thought the mirror shattered, and Usa let go of her Senshi form, letting another   
uniform take it's place, the uniform of the priestess.  
  
She slowly stood, the long black silk falling away from her, she slowly adjusted the thin baggy   
sleeves of the dress, and for a second wished she hadn't smashed the mirror. Closing her eyes   
she walked in a slow circle, before again sitting cross legged on the floor, and let her mind   
wander.  
  
She stood in the dark misty place. A construct of her own mind, a place deep inside where she   
retreated to when she need to think in total privacy. Today though she wasn't the only one here,   
another girl stood in the center, her shorter pink hair flowing behind her as she stared at Usa   
with a childish, but knowing smile.  
  
"It's been a long time." Usa said as she approached the girl.  
  
The girl's smile grew. "You forgot all about me."  
  
Usa shook her head. "I had no choice, it was the only way."  
  
"Only way to what?" The girl asked, the smile leaving her face. "You're the one preaching to   
everyone to embrace every aspect of themselves, yet you try to bury and destroy aspects of   
yourself."  
  
"You don't understand. If anyone ever found out how much power I have, how much of the Wise Man   
resided in my heart." She shook her head. "The Queen, every incarnation of the Queen hates   
darkness, and is to blind to see the beauty in the dance between the light and dark." She   
stepped closer to the girl and knelt. "It Queen Serenity ever found out that her own daughter,   
who is the heir of an intergalactic kingdom, where also the heir to the Black moon . . ." She   
trailed off.  
  
The girl laughed, and Usa felt a need to shove something down the child's throat to shut her up.   
"So while trying to show the world the beauty in the dance of light and dark, you hid its   
greatest asset, the living representation?" The girl placed her hand on Usa's arm in a pitying   
  
motion, Usa snarled at the gesture.  
  
"You can't understand." Usa said to softly as she stood up and started to walk away. "I've left   
you behind. Do us both a favor and stay where I left you."  
  
Mamoru groaned, as he rose from the darkness of sleep, the sharp pain in his head hitting him   
like a load of bricks.  
  
"Drink this." Said a familiar, annoying voice.   
  
Before Mamoru could say anything a mug was pressed against his lips and warm fire was poured down   
his throat.  
  
Mamoru gagged as white-hot fire slid down his throat and rolled into his stomach. His eyes shot   
open as he continued to gag. He looked up at the man who was kneeling next to him, holding a   
large mug, ready to pour more of it down his throat.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Mamoru managed to choke out.  
  
Shinneri smiled. "Whisky." He pushed the mug at Mamoru. "Here, keep drinking, it won't get ya   
too bad off."   
  
Mamoru took the mug and slowly sipped the liquid fire. "What happened?"  
  
Shinneri shrugged. "An earthquake I guess." He flopped down next to Mamoru.  
  
"No shit." Mamoru hissed. "I mean to me."  
  
"Oh!" Shinneri smiled. "You where wondering through the streets, wobbling like a drunk, if I   
hadn't seen all that blood running down your face . . ." The man trailed off, then started up   
again. "I tried my best ta wrap your wound, but you're still bleeding pretty bad."  
  
Mamoru raised his hand, feeling the warm sticky liquid on his forehead.  
  
"We should really get ya ta the hospital."  
  
Mamoru tried to stand and fell back to the ground. "No, I got to find her."  
  
Shinneri looked him with a concern that made him feel even worse. "Look man." Shinneri said   
quietly. "I can understand your need to find your lady friend and all, but . . ."  
  
"It isn't just that." Mamoru interrupted.   
  
"Well what ever it is, if you go running off half cocked and hurt, you're just gonna get someone   
even more hurt."  
  
He hated to admit it, but the annoying jackass had a point. "I'll rest awhile, but no hospital."   
  
Shinneri nodded. "Good, I'll go wit ya too, I got a certain lady of my own to find."  
  
Makoto. He wouldn't ask now, he'd wait until the ground stopped rolling under him, and his   
vision wasn't fuzzy, but he would ask. He took another sip of the whisky, and waited.  
  
Rei smiled as she placed another piece of the puzzle into its place, and leaned back to admire   
her work. Most of the forehead was completed, and the left eye was already complete. Raising   
her arms above her she clasped them together and stretched, taking comfort in the fact that she   
could here her bones creaking. She was getting closer; with each piece she placed into its   
brother another element of reality came back to her. With a growing smile she set back to her   
work, a voice urging her on as she went.  
  
Hurry! Usa screamed to her. You must hurry, time is growing short!  
  
She laughed as the hail and the rain fell around her, never touching. As the smell of burning   
buildings and charred flesh enter her senses. Usagi looked down at her vantage point high above   
the city of Tokyo, and with a flap of her wings glided downward into the city. Tonight the   
streets would be bathed in blood.  



	30. Wounds of the Soul

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Edited By: R. Savage  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty:  
  
Minako sat in the chair, looking out the large space that used to be her wall, and stared at the   
small white cat lying in a pool of blood, dead. She couldn't remember how long she'd been there.   
Couldn't remember even how she had made it too the kitchen, let alone to the chair.  
  
It was all her fault. All hers. If she hadn't been selfish. If she hadn't wanted to end her   
obligation to the senshi, if she hadn't wanted . . . It was all her fault.  
  
She looked away from the cat, and choked on a sob, as she looked at all the destruction. Why?   
Why, did it happen? Why did Usagi-chan do this?  
  
She looked back at the cat. He had been her friend. Her guardian. He had taught her   
everything. He didn't belong there. He didn't deserve to be left impaled on the wire. He   
deserved a proper burial.   
  
She tried to stand, but her legs felt too weak, and she fell back onto the hard wood chair. It   
only took her a second before every barrier, every defense that had survived until now collapsed,   
and she rolled into herself and began to cry.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed, when she heard the footfalls walking through the   
rubble. All she knew was it wasn't long enough. She was still weak. Her emotions and soul   
scrapped bare, there would be no way to fight if she had to. Give them what they want. A small   
voice said inside of her. Just give them what they want. She bit back another sob. She would,   
she was broken, she knew that much.  
  
They stopped. She couldn't hear them. A few seconds passed, someone gasped. Time passed, there   
was no sound. No more feet moving toward her, no more gasp, no nothing. She welcomed the   
silence, but it was short lived, they started again. Slower, but still walking toward her.  
  
"Minako?"  
  
She knew that voice. She quickly looked up, her relieve coming out as nervous giggle. "Ho -   
Hotoru?"   
  
The girl nodded, and flicked the brim of the overly large cowboy hat out of her face. "Yeah, are   
you okay?"  
  
Minako looked at her a second. Yes, no, maybe. Hell she didn't know! All she knew was she had   
felt so alone, so guilty, so lost.  
  
The thought of it came quicker then most of her thoughts had come in the past few hours. She had   
gone mad.   
  
She looked away from Hotoru, her watery blue eyes scanning the devastated kitchen. Everything   
looked okay. Did the mad even see clearly? She looked back Hotoru and again gave a nervous   
giggle.  
  
Hotoru seemed to look at her, her purple eyes full of a sad suspicion. Could a figment of a mad   
person know that the person was mad? "I'm not insane." Minako finally whispered after a long   
moment. She hadn't said it for the girl, ghost or whatever it was that stood before her, but had   
said it for herself. To tell her mind she wasn't going all the way, that she had enough of   
herself left to pull back, and fix everything she had broken within. "I'm not."  
  
"Of course not." Hotoru said in a voice that mad her want to scream. How dare she speak like   
that! How dare she act as if she, a soldier, was nothing more then a child!  
  
"Don't patronize me." Minako hissed.  
  
"Well that's kind of hard hon."   
  
Another voice, a sarcastic one. It was familiar, yet new. She looked up to see a tall woman in   
a flowing black gown push off what was left of the wall, the kind smile on her face not repeating   
in her hard eyes.  
  
"You see it's kind of hard to do when you're holding that." The woman in the black dress said,   
pointing down at Minako's hands.  
  
Minako looked down at her hands, her eyes going wide as she saw the small handgun resting in   
them. It was her father's gun. He'd gotten it on a business trip, and had smuggled it back.   
That was before . . . She let that go, there was enough pain to deal with now, and she didn't   
know if she could handle old ones as well.  
  
She looked back up at the two women, her eyes focusing on the one in the black dress. She   
narrowed those eyes as she saw the woman trying to light a cigarette.   
  
"There's no smoking in the house." She said, her voice sounding a little too meek.  
  
The woman in the black dress's eyes went wide, and a sarcastic smile soon followed. She finished   
lighting the cigarette, then turned to look out the giant hole that had once been a wall. "My   
apologizes." The woman said, the sarcastic smile still playing on her face, as smoke circled   
around her head, seeming to almost purposely swirl around the long pink hair just a little too   
long. Why did she seem so familiar?   
  
"I really didn't know this was a house." The woman's smile grew. "Anymore."  
  
Anger flared in Minako's gut. And for a brief second she was glad for the gun in her hand, but   
only a second. Then the horror of that thought crashed into an already bruised mind. With a   
little too much force Minako pushed the vile weapon from her hands, sending it to the floor with   
a loud clang.  
  
At the same moment the woman in the black dress, flung herself in front o f Hotoru as if   
protecting her.  
  
Seconds passed, and nothing happened. There was no movement, no sound except for their   
breathing. When that silence broke, it broke with the sound of thunder, but not from any man   
made weapon.  
  
The woman in the black dress rushed at her, grabbing Minako by the collar of her blouse and   
lifting her so high that her feet dangled high above the floor.  
  
The woman looked up at her, her red eyes burning with fire. A moment passed, Minako could hear   
her heart beating fast in her chest. Another moment, the fire in the red eyes seemed to   
increase, as did the sound of her heartbeat. She took in a shallow breath too afraid what the   
woman in the black dress would do if she attempted anymore then that.  
  
Another moment, and everything around them disappeared. Minako could feel a heavy cold wind on   
her back. Faraway she could hear Hotoru yelling out a name of someone she hadn't seeing in a   
long time.  
  
Another moment, and the woman in the black dress let out a feral growl before dropping Minako to   
the cold tile floor, and walked away. As the woman walked away everything returned, and she   
found that Hotoru was kneeling next to her.  
  
"Can you stand?" The girl asked.  
  
Minako could only nod.  
  
As Hotoru began to lift her, the room chilled, and the woman in the black dress returned. "Leave   
her, we can save the Queen without her."  
  
The Queen? Usagi!  
  
Minako pushed away from Hotoru and stood on her own, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to   
over take her. "What about the Queen?" She said in a voice that was only an echo of her former   
glory. "What about Usagi?!"  
  
The woman smiled and pushed some of the eerily familiar pink hair out of her face. "She's going   
to die." Without another word the woman turned away and started to walk away from the ruined   
house.  
  
She looked over at Hotoru, who gave her a sad smile, and a strong squeeze on her arm before   
flicking the brim of the overly large cowboy hat down, and followed after the woman in the black   
dress.  
  
She waited for a moment. Something in her, another voice, a stronger one then the one that   
talked to her earlier, urged her to go, to follow them. But the other voice spoke to her too.   
Telling her to be wary of the woman in the black dress.  
  
With a sigh, and a silent prayer, Minako started after the two, only stopping to look down at the   
white cat that lay a few feet away from a pool of blood and a strip of rebar. A white cat that   
was very much alive.  
  
With a large smile she promised to return and ran after the two women.  
  
Hotoru ran up beside Usa, and took in a large breath.  
  
"You shouldn't run."  
  
Hotoru's cheeks puffed out. "I'm not as weak as I used to be, brat."  
  
A hint of a smile briefly showed on her friend's face before it disappeared. Ever since earlier   
when Usa had stormed out of the bedroom, and nearly downed an entire bottle of wine, she'd had   
been so serious, she had barely even spoke. For a moment when they had found Minako she thought   
that her friend was gone and that whatever stood before her, choking the life out of one of the   
most valued Senshi, one of the only ones left with power, was nothing more then a wild beast.  
  
But then as they left she saw that Minako's guardian, Artemis had been lifted off the rebar, and   
was alive. She knew that only two things could bring life back life. And she hadn't done it,   
which meant Usa had used her crystal.  
  
"What happened?" She had to ask. "Back at the apartment. What changed?"  
  
Usa still walked, her eyes still looking head, but she at least spoke. "Nothing you need to   
worry about Harbinger."   
  
So she was being formal. That scared her, because the only time she could remember, from any   
lifetime, that someone had used her formal title, was when she was ordered to destroy the entire   
realms of the Moon Kingdom, if it should ever fall. Even then though, she could see at least a   
little fear in that Queen's eyes as she made her request and spoke that name. There was no fear   
in Usa's eyes.  
  
Haruka walked around the large "walnut" for what had to have been the millionth time. She   
sighed, her shoulders sagging forward a bit. If the little slut was right then she was killing   
the only thing, the only person she had ever truly loved.  
  
She stared at the damned thing for a long second, before walking toward it. The whole time she   
had kept her distance from it, afraid of what the dark energy would do to her if she got any   
closer then she already had. Afraid that it would seduce her and change her.   
  
Accept it.  
  
She raised her hand, her palm facing the "walnut", and gave a sigh of resignation just as her   
hand touched a cool, smooth surface.  
  
Usagi screamed as she landed softly on the ground, and started to walk down the barren streets.  
  
She had been all over the city! Why hadn't she found one person? The damage wasn't that bad,   
and even so there should have been rescue crews somewhere.  
  
She growled readying herself to take flight once more, and do another fly over the city, when she   
heard the small cry coming from her left.  
  
Turning, she smiled, as she saw the little girl, no more than five, laying half buried under   
rubble.  
  
She reached her hand out, leaving it palm up, like a person did when it wanted to pet a dog, and   
walked toward the little girl. "Don't cry little one." She said in a voice that was like a   
winter wind. "I'm here to help."  
  
She approached the girl and kneeled down. She was small, but she had enough blood to at least   
wash the walls. She laughed, and was about to swing her hand down onto the child's head, when   
pain rushed through her skull.  
  
She kicked backwards, falling on her back as the pain built in her head. She screamed out as her   
body thrashed, not understanding what was happening to it.  
  
Finally the screaming stopped, and Usagi stumbled to her feet, her blue eyes focusing on the   
little girl.  
  
Quickly she ran over to the child and started to dig the rubble away from around. "It's all   
right. I promise." She said in a soft warm voice, as she pushed away the final bit of rubble,   
and lifted the girl into her arms. "I don't have much time." She whispered to the child, who   
still looked at her with fearful eyes that hurt Usagi's heart.  
  
Ignoring her pain, Usagi spread her wings and lifted slowly into the air so as not to scare the   
child, and head toward the only Hospital she knew, Ami's mother's. 


	31. In the Face of Death

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
Edited By: R Savage  
  
Chapter Thirty-One:  
  
Ami sat in the nurse's lounge for what seemed to be forever. She held the warm mug of Coco in   
her hands, close to her chest, and stared out of the large window. It amazed her how the   
hospital had remained untouched, as if whatever had caused this disaster had purposely left this   
place alone. She smiled at that thought and almost laughed. It was really stupid of her to   
actually think that something natural, something that had no thought could have chosen to leave   
the hospital be.  
  
The door creaked open behind her; she paid it no mind, and kept looking out the window, hoping   
for something, anything that would tell her everything would be fine. Hell right now she would   
have been happy to see . . . Usagi!  
  
The mug dropped from her hand, the Coco spilling to the floor, burning her bandaged foot. She   
stumbled closer to the window, resting her hands against it as she strained to get a better look.   
Then she cursed silently at her foolishness. It was only a bird, it had to have been, there was   
no way that Usagi could still produce the wings, no way.  
  
"Are - are you alright?" Asked a voice from behind her.  
  
Ami turned and smiled at the young nurse that stood by the door, a wary yet concerned look   
creasing her smooth features. "I just thought I saw something."   
  
The woman nodded. "If you don't mind, a girl was just found outside the emergency gate." The   
woman paused, then continued. "Its really odd, but we're all busy would you . . ."  
  
Ami nodded, and left the lounge, the woman leading her to a small screening room.  
  
Hotoru cursed slightly as she walked through the wreaked remains of her and Setsuna's home. She   
bent down and picked up a fragment of a porcelain figure that had, at one point been the base of   
one of her favorite lamps. She shook her head as she looked at the figure of a ballerina, and   
quickly shoved it in one of the many pockets that lined her trench coat. She stood slowly and   
looked over at Usa who was leaning against the door, her arms crossed, and a cigarette hanging in   
her mouth.   
  
Hotoru turned to the door and walked out of the room, Usa following closely after.  
  
"Do you want to check on Usagi's family?" She asked, her voice almost part of the breeze.  
  
"No." Usa said simply as they reached the light pole, and the blonde girl who was leaning   
against it.  
  
"You're going to think I'm nuts," Minako said as she pushed off the light pole. "But do you mind   
if I bum one of those."  
  
Usa laughed behind her. "I already think you're nuts, so don't worry."  
  
She stood alone in the hospital, everyone was gone, but they really weren't. She could still   
hear them, could still feel them as they passed her in the halls. She just couldn't see them.  
  
Chi didn't really know what was happening couldn't really understand how at one moment she had   
been talking to the rather mean head nurse of the ER, and the next minute be standing alone in   
the hall that lead to the morgue.  
  
She took a deep breath, and stepped forward.  
  
Ami smiled as she entered the screening room and saw the girl leaning on the cot that had been   
placed there for her. She knelt down and looked at the girl more closely. She could understand   
the other nurse's amazement, the girl's legs were both broken, and with the bruise on her head,   
she couldn't have made it to the hospital alone.  
  
An image, a face flashed in Ami's mind. Another child, one she had meet not to long ago, one   
that had died in her arms. She quickly fought back the shiver that was trying to force it's way   
through her body, and grabbed the . . .  
  
Something flashed, Ami was no longer in the screening room, instead she was in a hallway that was   
utterly empty except for a girl walking toward her. "Chi?"  
  
The girl smiled at her but kept walking toward whatever it was she was walking to.  
  
Another flash and she was again in the screening room, the young girl was looking up at her with   
deep brown eyes. "You went away." The girl whispered in hoarse voice.  
  
Ami smiled. "Just blinked out, I'm really tired."  
  
The little girl smiled. "That's what she said too."  
  
"The other nurse?" Ami asked.  
  
The girl shook her head slowly the pain of the act shining in her eyes. "No," she said. "The   
angel."  
  
"The - the angel?"  
  
The girl just smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Ami looked at the child for a second, her mind going over what the girl had said. The bump on   
her head. Ami concluded. She was imagining it.  
  
A large white wing from a memory flew past a large window.  
  
Chi wrapped her arms around her chest to try and keep herself warm; it was so cold in this place.   
She took a breath, then exhaled, watching as her breath steamed in front of her.  
  
Something knocked in front of her, making her jump. She breathed in again, as she looked around.   
Another knock, she stepped toward it, her breath still held.  
  
Another knock, she could tell where it was coming from, and reluctantly she stepped toward the   
large cooler that held the bodies, and slowly reached out to one of the doors.  
  
Haruka groaned as she came to. She felt so weak, the journey through the liquid void had been so   
hard on her, the puzzle of the "walnut" had been even worse, but that couldn't even compare to   
the hangover of all the drugs the doctors had pumped into her.  
  
She sat up slowly her hand reaching up to her head. It tugged on something, and she opened her   
eyes and almost hissed at the tubes that were going all up her arm. She pulled them out,   
ignoring the trickle of blood from all the puncture holes and slowly walked over to the window,   
and looked out, and saw the destruction for the first time.  
  
"I failed." She whispered, and turned away from the window.  
  
"My clothes!" Screamed the extremely tall woman as she shoved the nurse against the wall.  
  
Yuki tried her best to struggle but the woman's grip was too strong. "What are talking about?"   
She half screamed, half cried.  
  
The woman pushed her further against the wall, if that was even possible. "My clothes! Where   
did you put them?"  
  
Yuki shook her head. "I don't know!"  
  
The woman sighed, and dropped Yuki to the ground, then through her through an open doorway.  
  
Yuki looked up as the woman came into the small room, and closed it behind her. "I'll just take   
ours then." The woman said simply.  
  
In the dim light Yuki could almost see the desperation in the tall woman's gray blue eyes.  
  
Ami was back in the lounge, the dim soft light of the rising sun just reaching past the window.   
Ami sighed and sat back into the large over stuffed sofa that looked out the window, and sat her   
head against it's back, ignoring the new mug of Coco that rested warmly between her hands.  
  
"An angel." She whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted in a place between the waking world   
and sleep.  
  
She was standing on the edge of a building, looking down on the street below. It was almost time   
she thought, as she turned away from the ledge and walked toward the roof's center. Almost time.  
  
Something moved behind her, and she turned, her staff appearing in her hand.  
  
"And you are."  
  
Usagi smiled, pushing some of her red tinted hair away from her face, and laughed a velvet laugh.   
"Why, Guardian." She said in a voice that sounded like the coldest winter night. "I think you   
should know your Queen."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "You're not my Queen."  
  
Shock flashed across the girl's face, then was gone. "Of - of course I am."  
  
Setsuna shook her head slightly. "No, I'm afraid not. My Queen feels different."  
  
Usagi's icy face vanished, heated by rage as she rushed at Setsuna, a long bladed sword made of   
stone appearing in her hand.  
  
"Damn you!" Usagi cursed as thrust the sword at Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna didn't even try to defend herself, after all it was time. And as life fled her, and the   
woman who appeared to be Usagi left, Setsuna did something she had never done before. She   
laughed.  
  
Chi's shaking hand froze over the door's handle. Another knock came from it, sounding more   
urgent then it had before. She released the breath she had forgotten she was holding and gripped   
the handle, flinging the door open.  
  
A tray flew out, and Chi gasped. A woman lay on it, her dark eyes opened, a soft smile apeeared   
on her pale face. She sat up, and brushed her long green hair away from her face, then looked   
over at Chi and shrugged. "It was time." She whispered.  
  
Chi stared astonished as the woman with the long dark green hair pushed herself off the tray and   
walked to the door. She stopped at the door and looked back at Chi. "Miss Chiba you really   
should be getting back."  
  
Chi went to say something but the world blinked and she found herself still standing the morgue   
but now there were two nurses and a doctor staring at her strangely.  
  
The doctor adjusted his glasses, and walked over to her. "Are you alright miss?"  
  
Chi nodded. "Just tired." She lied, and started to walk slowly out of the morgue. Before she   
even hit the doors, she was running. 


	32. Love Eternal

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two:  
  
Rei sat leaning over the table, looking at the puzzle of her own self. She sighed as she leaned back, looking at the white mist that had become her reality. She didn't know when the room had disappeared, but it had, and now all that was left was she, the low table and the puzzle.  
  
She looked back at the table, trying to figure out her problem, trying to see if the final piece was anywhere at all, but it wasn't, and the four pronged whole that rested between her puzzle self's breast remained unfilled.  
  
"This is never going to work." She sighed as she buried her head into her hands, and tried to fight back the wave of tears that threatened to over take her. She knew now that was always to be lost within her own mind that there was no way that she could escape.  
  
Mamoru was running, not caring of the pounding pain that bashed against his skull with every step he took. He had seen her, he knew he had, it wasn't a hallucination like Shinneri had told him, he had seen her flying above them, landing on the building that he had just burst into, sending a new pain running up his arm from the door he had rammed.   
  
As he raced up the flights of stairs uncaring of the fact that the they were no longer stable he thought of her how he would hold her and how he would cry on her shoulder, and yell at her, he was her fiancée he was aloud some fussing, for doing something stupid like running off right before an earthquake.  
  
He laughed as the scenario played out in his mind. He could see her punching him in the arm and yelling back at him because he fussed over her too much, and then they would both laugh then . . .  
  
He stopped, his eyes widen with a painful mixture of surprise, fear, and truth. Slowly he walked over to the dead woman, careful not to step on the long greenish black hair that fanned away from the head. He knelt down next to the fallen woman, his knee resting in a small pool of blood, and as he wiped a few strands of hair from the woman's face he know what had happened on the roof, who had done this to the woman, and the city. "Setsuna." He whispered, choking back the tears that threatened him, then cursing himself for almost crying.  
  
"It is a pity." Whispered a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
He spun around on the balls of his feet as he stood, swaying as a new shock of pain screamed in his head, and he saw her, a dull image sitting crossed legged on the roof's edge, a soft smile on a pale face, greenish black hair swimming behind her in a wind that did not exist. "Hello, Prince." Setsuna whispered.  
  
"You're not real." Mamoru said calmly. "You're dead, lying in your own blood behind me."  
  
Setsuna shook her head, her hair still dancing behind her, and jumped down from the roof's edge and walked toward him. Her movement was odd as if he were watching her walk in front of a strobe light. Soon she was next to him, kneeling down, looking at her own body.   
  
"I'm not dead." She said simply, as she placed her dead body's hands over its stomach and closed its eyes. "I still have a chance."  
  
Mamoru tried to sallow. "Wh - What do you mean?"  
  
"There's more then one gate dear Prince. More then one guardian." She paused as she stood, her eyes taking in the destroyed Tokyo. "I am . . . was the weakest." She started to walk away from him toward the edge of the roof. "I will be present when the end comes." She turned to look at him, her soft smile sad. "Do you love her? Truly love her?"  
  
Mamoru felt his cheeks heat. "What kind of question is that?" He yelled at the shade. "I love her more then anything else!"  
  
The smile disappeared. "Then believe in her, and the power that sleeps inside of her."  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth wanting to ask more but Setsuna's shade was already gone, all that was left besides the cold body that lay behind him, was a whisper. "Protect my body." It said.   
  
Slowly, Mamoru descended the stairs, Setsuna's cold body held close to his chest. Questions, thousands of them, rose in his mind, making the pain that pounded against his skull worsen. Still he walked, down and down, as if he himself were entering the world that the Pluto of myth had once ruled.  
  
Ami walked through the world that rested between waking and sleeping. The place was cold, a damp mist danced around her, her breath becoming one with it. She walked ignoring the cold, the damp and the mist.  
  
"Scholar." Ami shivered at the cold voice, but not because of the cold, but because of the familiarity of that voice.  
  
"Usa?"   
  
The tall pink haired woman emerged from the mist, it wrapped around the black dress that she wore.   
  
"Hello Ami."  
  
Ami nodded in response, and turned away, something about the woman that looked and sounded like Usa scared her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usa asked as she walked up to Ami.  
  
Ami shook her head and continued on her journey through the world between waking and sleep. "I have nothing to say."  
  
Usa no longer walked with her, yet she could feel the other woman's eyes burning into her back.   
  
"There's no more time!" Usa screamed as Ami walked further into the damp cold mist. "She's going to dye!"  
  
Ami stopped, turning slightly. She eyed Usa. "Goodbye," she whispered and walked off into the mist.  
  
"Scholar!" Usa yelled behind her. "Listen to me! If you do not lend your hand then the future world, the damned universe will die!" Ami continued to walk. "Scholar!"  
  
She disappeared into the mist, and nothing followed her.  
  
"Who's that?" Shinneri asked as he ran up to Mamoru.  
  
"A friend." He's voice was cold distant.  
  
"No offence man, but your lady friend seems kinda dead."  
  
Mamoru, looked at Shinneri, his eyes narrowed. "Shut up." He whispered.  
  
Together in silence both men continued to walk.  
  
Micheru curdled her body tighter, her eyes never leaving the sights of the outside world. She knew how close she had come to death, she felt it as her life slow drained away from her, and now as she watched the world outside the giant hole were the balcony of her apartment had once been, she wished she had.  
  
"Haruka," she whispered, her voice choked from tears that no longer fell. "Haruka-chan where are you."  
  
Something moved in the doorway. Micheru looked away from the hole in the wall, away from the outside world, a large almost hysterical smile coming over her face. "Haruka-chan!" She half screamed half choked.  
  
Haruka leaned against the doorway, a slanted smile on her face. "I told you never call me that."  
  
"But I like too." Micheru protested as her smile grew, "but may I ask what that horrid thing your wearing is?"  
  
Haruka looked down at the short pink and white dress she wore, that was way too small and was most definitely, Micheru decided, not meant for her lover. "I borrowed it," Haruka said, her voice pinched.  
  
Micheru shook her head, and tried not to laugh, she slowly rose from the sofa, and looked at her Haruka as she stood, never taken her eyes off what she considered her light. "I love you." She whispered as new tears washed over her already red face.  
  
Haruka sighed, but still she ran over to Micheru and embraced her, holding Micheru close to her, and Micheru did not want it any other way. She was happy to be held in her love's strong arms.  
  
"Something's going to happen." Haruka said, her voice barely a whisper, yet bringing the happy silence that Micheru had loved so much.  
  
"How much time do we have?" She asked, her head resting against Haruka's chest.  
  
Micheru could feel Haruka shake her head. "I don't know, the little bitch didn't say."  
  
Micheru looked up at her lover, into her eyes, and she could see everything, every pain she had endured in her quest. "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Haruka said as she brushed her hand through Micheru's hair. "It was never your fault."  
  
"I'm still sorry." Micheru murmured as she closed her eyes and rested herself completely against Haruka.  
  
"So am I." She heard Haruka say as she drifted away into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.  
  
Haruka smiled as Micheru fell asleep against her. Moments turned in to minutes, and minutes passed, and Haruka felt happy and content, the first time either emotion had soon itself to her since before Galaxia. So she stood there taking in the feelings, loving the feel of her beloved resting against her, and she cursed softly and fully as the pins pricked through her foot.   
  
With a sigh, she picked up Micheru and rested her between her arms, nestling her close to her chest, and carried her slowly to their bedroom, and softly placed her love into their large bed.  
  
She watched, her sleep, content just to watch, but soon she needed more. Slowly she crawled into the bed and curled around her love, and soon she too slept.  
  
Rei still sat, still looked of the puzzle that represented the core of herself, and still she found that she could go no further. The hole was still there, the piece still missing. She cursed, fully and silently, even here she feared people thinking strange of her, even here in a place that wasn't inhabited by any but her.  
  
"That's your problem."  
  
Rei looked up and gasped. Before her stood her, Rei.  
  
"Can't you see that your stupid little fears are what's holding you here." The other version of her sighed dramatically as she threw her arms into the air. "In other words, stop worrying what others will think, and you can get the hell outta here!"  
  
"Go away." Rei said simply. "I don't know who are what you are, but I want you out of my mind!"  
  
The other Rei smiled. "I got bad news for you honey, were stuck together." The smile grew. "You see, we're one and the same."  
  
"No, I don't believe you."  
  
The other Rei nodded. "Fine suit yourself hotshot."   
  
Rei was once again alone.  
  
"And as dawn slowly breaks over the once great capital of Tokyo," the news anchor said. "Rescue workers and medical staff from all over Japan and the America wait outside the city, as scientist try to discover what the mysterious barrier that sounds the city is."  
  
The TV clicked off, leaving only the soft darkness of the black tube. 


	33. The Birth of Death

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter: Thirty-Three:  
  
The world was gray, old, used. Something about the world that Usa walked through seemed to be familiar, something that she had once seen, was once part of, somewhere, sometime. She wanted to scream her frustration for not knowing what it was she was seeing, what it was that was a part of.  
  
Slowly she walked through the gray word, her eyes darting from the stone figures of people running, their faces eternally twisted into fear. She walked through this landscape that she knew, that was apart of her, unaware that Hotaru walked beside her until they came to stop at the remains of the Saito Bridge.  
  
"Looks familiar." Usa whispered, to herself.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Yes very familiar." A slight satisfied smile crossed her face as Usa jumped in surprise. "Sorry." She giggled.  
  
Usa shook her head, and turned away from the bridge, and slowly walked back through the gray landscape, and the people frozen forever in fear. "Its quiet." Usa said after a long time, her voice even sounded muted in this gray world.  
  
Hotaru walked ahead of her a few steps and sat down on a pile of rubble, her glaive appearing in her hands. "Silence." She whispered, her voice so low and muttered by the gray world that Usa almost missed it. Hotaru looked up and smiled. "That's why I've been feeling so giddy." She twirled the glaive between her hands. "She can feel it coming."  
  
Usa stepped up beside her, kneeing down so that she could look into her old friend's eyes. "What?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head and stood. "I know what's going on now." She looked down a Usa who was still kneeling. "I've been ignoring it this whole time, been ignoring the calling of the world, of - of her."  
  
A small ball of black light appeared ahead of the two women, it grow slowly, taking the shape of a woman, with in a few seconds Mistress Nine, the Messiah of Silence looked at them, and smiled.  
  
Usa stood quickly her spear appearing in her hand, she stared at the woman who years ago had taking her best friend, who had almost taking the whole world, and everything away.  
  
Before she could act, Hotaru raised her hand in front of Usa and shook her head. "She is the darkness inside of me, just as the Black lady is to you." Hotaru tilted her head back so that she could see Usa. "Don't worry."  
  
The gray world was destroyed in a blinding flash of black light.  
  
  
Whoever said death was the final gift, never experienced it. Setsuna shivered, she'd been doing that a lot in the past few hours since she had died, and wrapped the black cloak more tightly around her, with a bitter smile. How ironic.  
  
She made her way through the remnants of Tokyo, a black shadow, in a black world. She had never foreseen this, she should have, but she never did, and for the millionth time since she had felt the cold stone of the ancient blade that Usagi, no something looked like Usagi, had pierced her she wondered if that was the only gift that was given to her, not to see her own death.  
  
She sighed, or at least would have been a sigh if she was still able to breath, and looked at the bridge that lay ahead of her. The finale would be soon, the final battle before the coming apocalypse. She would be there; it was her place, as a solider, as a loyal subject, and as the mistress of death.  
  
She walked across the bridge slowly, her thoughts presenting themselves before her. A weight entered her, a weight that existed not for the living nor for the dead, but only for one that would have collect those that are most dear to their hearts, a weight that only Death could feel.  
  
Death wrapped her black cloak closer to her cold body, and ran across the bridge, her eyes closed. She did not want to know, she couldn't stand knowing, not know, not ever.  
  
  
Ami stood in the misty place that rest between waking and sleeping, looking up at the spiral staircase that took up the world in front of her. She knew it wasn't real, she knew that nothing around her was real, that she was in the nurse's lounge, a mug of cold hardening coca in her hand, looking out the window, at world that couldn't exist and had to be a nightmare. Only it didn't matter if she was there, or here. It didn't matter anymore if she was anywhere.  
  
The train could be heard behind her, far of in the distance, yet clear. Ami listened as the earth around the train shook, as the terrible screeching of steel against steel tore through the stiff air of the misty place. She could hear the screams of the paramedic's and the sirens of their ambulances. Through all that though she could hear the wet cough of a small girl, a girl that Ami couldn't save.  
  
Tears wetted her checks as they coursed down her face, they wouldn't stop, and all she could see through the wet world created by her tear filled eyes was a small girl, laying on her lap, looking up at her with soft eyes, as slowly the life drained away from her.  
  
Ami screamed, her clenching shut, her head shaking violently trying to dislodge the memories. They wouldn't go away, she would always remember the small girl, whose name she had name known dying in her arms.  
  
Without thinking Ami began to run up the spiral staircase.  
  
  
Minako sat alone, or as alone as a person could be when they sat in a half destroyed café, sipping on a cappuccino while her two companions both seemed to be sleeping on the other side of the room.  
  
  
She sighed, and put down the cappuccino, her eyes wondering over to were both Usa and Hotaru lay still and unmoving. It was starting to creep her a little, both of them going to sleep in a situation like this, then not moving for over an hour. She shivered and quickly took a cigarette from Usa's pack and lit it.  
  
Minako wouldn't lie if someone asked her how she was feeling right now. She would just look at them, her eyes proud, her hands curled into fist and say: "I'm scared shitless."  
  
She dragged slowly on the cigarette, letting the semi-mint flavor wash down her throat, and tried not cough.  
  
Another hour passed, Minako was out of cappuccino, and owed Usa about a pack cigarettes, when someone grunted from what was left of the café doorway. Minako turned.  
  
A man stood in the door, he looked to be hurt. He gave her a slight smile and began to turn. "Sorry." He said softly, "I didn't know anyone was here."  
  
"Wait!" Minako almost yelled as she pushed out of her chair. "Its alright."  
  
The man stopped and looked back at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
Minako nodded, and gestured the man in. Normally she would have been more then a little cautious, but for some reason he looked familiar to her.  
  
The man seemed to slump a little bit, and sighed. "Hey we got a place man!" He yelled back to someone Minako couldn't see.  
  
That caution she ignored flooded into her, she thought it was only him, if there was more . . . Minako backed away from where she stood, and clenched her hand into a fist, and waited.  
  
The man walked slowly into the café, and looked around, his eyes seeming to search for something. He smiled and tilted his head back to the door. "Hurry up, man this place is great!"  
  
He stepped further into the room, over to the dented and ancient cappuccino machine, and started banging on it. "Damnit!" Minako could hear him hissing behind her. "Why won't the damn thing work!?" Minako tried not to listen to him; she was still waiting, preparing for his friend. She'd be ready if anything happened.  
  
The other man finally came into the café; he was carrying a woman in his arms. Minako's hands fell limp as she saw the woman, the long dark green hair falling over her side, hitting the floor. "Setsuna." She whispered in disbelieve.   
  
"I found her on roof." Said the man that was holding her. "She - she was like this when I got there."  
  
Minako looked up at the man, she hadn't recognized him at first with the blood soaked gauze wrapping. "Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, and slowly, painfully walked passed Minako and set Setsuna's body on the cashier counter, then collapsed into one of the chairs.  
  
"You know each other?" Said the other man, as he walked back with a chipped mug in his hand, which he placed next to Mamoru. "I'm Shinneri," he said softly, and extended his hand to Minako. "Mamoru there knows lots of cute girls." He added a little more quietly.  
  
"Shut up." Mamoru groaned as he picked up the cup and drank what ever was inside it.  
  
Minako managed a small laugh, and took Shinneri's hand. "Minako."  
  
"What the hell's all the noise?" Came a dried voice from behind her.  
  
Minako sighed. "And that's Usa."   
  
Usa pushed by Minako and Shinneri and collapsed in the chair beside Mamoru. "Hi dad." She looked up at Minako. "We got anything to drink?"  
  
Shinneri, reached into his pocket before Minako could answer and through a small flask over to Usa.  
  
Usa smiled and took a large gulp from the flask. "Minako." She said her voice low and serious.   
  
Minako gulped, Usa she had found in the few hours she had spent with the woman, was a very temperamental person. "Yeah."  
  
"You owe me a pack." She said her voice still low and serious.  
  
  
Hotaru woke soon after that, and they all sat at the table, telling each other of what had happened since the earthquake.  
  
Mamoru only nodded through everything, nothing really surprised him, not after having spoken to a dead person. Finally after everyone was done he looked at his daughter, who was still taking swigs out of Shinneri's flask. "You seem to be the only one that knows what's going on. How about filling in the rest of us."  
  
Usa put down the flask and looked him in the eye, her dark blue eyes seeming to be black in the dim light of the café. Finally she closed them and shook her head. "I don't know what's going on anymore." She said simply. "Nothing's going by the history anymore." She took another swig from the flask. "I'm as lost as the rest of now."   
  
"The end."  
  
Everyone's eyes fell on Hotaru who had been silent since her waking.   
  
She looked at all of them in turn, her eyes cold almost dead. Mamoru knew that look, just as he knew Minako and Usa knew that look, Hotaru wasn't who was speaking to them.   
  
"It can not be avoided anymore." Said the Harbinger. "There is no other way." She turned and looked at Usa. "That's what the dream meant." Hotaru said. "The end is here and it can't be avoid this time."  
  
Mamoru sighed, and did the only thing that made perfect sense at that moment. He took the flask and drank.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NeoMoon Here!  
  
I Won't lie, I'm lost in my own story. I've had so many twists and so many turns that I no longer know which way's up. (Big sigh) I shall though continue! I shall go forth and try my best to finish this story, no matter what! I have done so much, and devoted so much time to her that there is no other recourse! Thank you to my fateful readers, you are the reason I shall conintue. Thank You again, and I shall do my best to put a new chapter, one that will bring us closer to the end, as soon as I can. Thank You. 


	34. Only Tonight Before the End

WARNING!!!!!!! This chapter contains scenes that may be two mature for younger readers.   
  
Sailor Moon:  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Thirty-Four:  
  
"The end." Hotaru repeated as Mamoru set the now empty flask on the small café table. He   
couldn't do anything but stare at her. Stare in total disbelieve at what she had said, at what   
his own daughter had said moments before. It couldn't be true; the world's end could not be   
coming! He'd been to the future, he'd seen Crystal Tokyo, he'd seen how beautiful the world   
would become. He shook his head, and pushed away from the table, and paced around the wreaked   
café. "No." He whispered so low he doubted anyone in the room could here him. "No." He   
stopped in mid step and swung around to look at the rag tag group that sat at the table, all   
staring at him as if he had gone insane, he wondered that himself. "She's still here!" He half   
yelled, pointing at Usa. "If the world was about to end then she wouldn't be here!"  
  
  
Hotaru stood slowly, her every move carefully placed; as if she worried she would alarm him, the   
same treatment that a doctor gave to an insane patient. "Mamoru listen." Her voice was soft,   
and low, Hotaru's normal voice, but he could hear the sadness she was trying to hide, and the   
guilt. "There's nothing to be done about it, if - if Saturn's decided . . ."  
  
"No!" Mamoru yelled again. "You are Saturn, you can stop this."  
  
  
Hotaru bowed her head, when she rose it again her eyes had gone as dark as night. "No, this body   
is only a vessel." The voice was cold and hard, it was the voice of the Harbinger, of Saturn,   
the destroyer of worlds. "Prince of Earth, the time has come for this world to end." A small   
smile etched its way across Hotaru's pale face. "But do not fret over the end. For with death   
comes rebirth." The smile left the face, and as it did the change occurred, Hotaru no longer   
stood in front of them, not in mind or body.  
  
  
Saturn had always looked slightly like Hotaru all the senshi did when they were transformed. But   
the woman who stood before him now, reminded him of nothing he had ever seen. He backed slowly   
away from the tall graceful figure that walked toward him. "I won't let you." He murmured. "I   
won't let you end it like this!"  
  
  
"You have no choice." Saturn told him, as her rose, and with a flick of the wrist, Mamoru was   
thrown across the room. "Be with those you love, there is still time."   
  
  
Mamoru watched her from were he lay crumpled against the café's far wall. He watched as the long   
weapon, the glaive appeared in her hand, watched as the doorframe stretched and bended to   
accommodate her, watched as she disappeared.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Usa asked, she was kneeling next to him, he hadn't even heard her.  
  
  
Slowly painfully he pushed himself into a sitting position, from the pain he could tell that he'd   
broken at least two ribs. "She really means to do it." He said, his voice suddenly dry and   
harsh.  
  
  
Usa looked to the misshapen door. "Yes." She said simply.  
  
  
Rei smiled in delight as she fitted the final piece of the puzzle firmly into its spot between   
her puzzle self's breast.  
  
  
"Congratulations!" Yelled a whole group of people from behind her. Rei turned, her eyes   
widening in surprise as she found herself back in her room, at the temple, her friends, smiling   
at her as they placed all of her things back into their rightful spots.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Chibi Usa asked as she jumped down from Rei's bed, a Speed poster in her hand.   
"You don't look to happy."  
  
  
Rei shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. Slowly she stood, her back creaking in response.   
A watery smile took hold of her face, and she knew she couldn't hold it back, she was going to   
cry.  
  
  
"Jeez and you call me a cry baby." Usagi laughed. Rei quickly punished her in the arm, but   
lightly.  
  
  
Rei looked at her friends, tears rolling down her cheeks. It'd all been a dream, she must have   
passed out during a study session or something, none of the events she thought had been real   
were, it was all right now, everything was normal.  
  
  
"Shit, was I really that diabeticly sweet?" Came a sarcastic voice from behind her.  
  
  
Rei spun around, her eyes narrowing. "You're not real."  
  
  
Usa smiled, a cigarette appearing in her hand, she took a drag and closed her eyes. "Of course I   
am hon. That," she pointed at Chibi Usa, "is not."  
  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, this has to be real, it's normal! It's not messed up like everything   
was in my dream!"  
  
Usa sighed, a large fluffy black chair appeared behind her and she flopped down into it. "Sorry   
to say, but I really don't think you can define your life as normal."  
  
  
A television was the next thing to appear, and Rei watched slowly, as Usagi stood in the middle   
of a nightclub, hundreds of people surrounding her, lost it. She watched as the light engulfed   
the city, as the nightclub shook, as the people inside were cooked alive by the intense light   
emanating from Usagi.  
  
  
She watched in horror as Usagi slowly walked down the street, as a police officer near her burst   
into flames. Tears flooded her cheeks as she watched her best friend and future Queen purposely   
kill one of her guardians. "Oh god." She choked when the screen faded to black.  
  
  
"That is reality Rei." Usa said simply. "And you're needed there."  
  
  
Rei wanted to stand, but she couldn't feel her legs, hell she couldn't feel anything, it'd all   
gone num, as she watched the horror that Usagi had caused, was causing. "Wh - What do I do?"   
Her voice was creaking, new tears threatened, she was afraid, goddamn she was so afraid.  
  
  
"Find Ami." Usa said from behind her. How had she moved so fast? "You've put your mind back   
together, you can leave anytime you want, but Ami." Usa's cold hand rested on Rei's shoulder.   
"Ami's running away from her own body, you need to find her and bring her back."  
  
  
Rei nodded, but still couldn't move. "Then - then what."   
  
"You'll know." Came Usa's from far away.  
  
  
Rei looked up. Her room and her friends were gone, she was in the white misty place again, and   
all that was there beside herself was Usa and Chibi Usa. Both were walking away, walking into   
the shifting mist.  
  
  
"There's another way." She heard Chibi Usa saying. Her voice optimistic as always  
  
  
"Shut the hell up." Came Usa's voice from the mist.  
  
  
Sleep hadn't lasted long for Haruka. She lay in her bed; Micheru was beside, her breath soft   
against Haruka's neck. She wanted to be content, she wanted to be happy for just moment, but she   
couldn't.   
  
She sighed, and rolled over, looking into her love's beautiful face. She lifted her hand and   
brushed a stray hair away from that beautiful face and just stared.  
  
  
"It's rude to do that you know." Whispered Micheru, her eyes still closed, still looking   
peaceful and asleep.  
  
  
"Do what?" Haruka asked, her hand slowly moving down her love's face, caressing it.  
  
  
Micheru let out a soft contented moan, and opened her eyes. "Stare at people when they're trying   
to sleep." A large playful smile was pasted on her face.  
  
  
"Oh." Haruka faked a cough. "Well then I guess I just well have to do without looking at such a   
beautiful face." Haruka rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling again, trying hard,   
but failing to keep the smile off her face.  
  
  
"Hey!" Micheru squeaked.   
  
  
"Sorry, it's rude of me to look at you. Remember." Haruka said, fighting as hard as she could   
not to laugh, not to even give the glimpse of a smile.  
  
  
"Well then, I'm going to have to take drastic measures!"   
  
  
Micheru was on top of her before she knew what was going on. Her love's soft hands holding her   
cheeks. "I love you." Micheru whispered to her, as she bent forward, brushing her lips lightly   
against Haruka's.  
  
  
"I - I love you too."   
  
  
Micheru smiled, her hands slowly moved down her face, over neck, they felt so soft, yet every   
inch they moved sent a shock through Haruka. She looked at her love the whole time, afraid to   
move her eyes to even glance away for an instant, she was afraid it was all just a dream.  
  
  
Micheru's hands stopped, over Haruka's chest, and she became aware of how hard she was breathing.   
Micheru only smiled at her as she again bent forward, this time nipping her neck, again and   
again, her lips brushing against her skin, never leaving it. As she did this Haruka could feel   
her love's hands moving down her sides, caressing her. She let out a soft moan, as Micheru's   
hands moved back up, and started to unbutton the blouse of the nurse's uniform.  
  
"Micheru?" Haruka breathed.  
  
  
"I love you." Micheru said again, her voice low and husky. "And I always will." Her lips meet   
Haruka's, and without thinking without knowing Haruka parted her them, letting her love in.  
  
  
It seemed like forever, but Micheru's lips left her's, and Haruka could do nothing but stare at   
the ceiling as her love's slowly kissed her neck, and then her collar.  
  
  
"I'm glad." Haruka whispered, her hands moving to wrap around Micheru. "I'm glad I could share   
this with you, for my first time."  
  
  
Micheru's lips left her body, left wanting more, needing more. "I am too."  
  
  
Haruka's went to left her head, to kiss her beloved, but Micheru shook her head. "Tonight." She   
whispered, as she kissed her love fully. "Tonight, and tonight only I'll be your strength   
Haruka-Chan."  
  
  
Haruka closed her eyes. "Only tonight." She whispered.  
  
  
Mokoto growled as she paced the room, she had been locked in. There was no way out! She sighed   
and flopped onto the bed, staring up into the silk canopy. "This blows."  
  
  
"I'd say so." Came a slightly familiar voice.  
  
  
Mokoto, snapped up, looking at the woman in the black dress standing were one of the walls used   
to be. "Usa?" She whispered.  
  
  
Usa nodded, wings growing from her back as she did. "I'm surprised a fighter like you giving   
up."  
  
  
Mokoto laughed, a sarcastic smile crossing her face. "Well look who I'm not making cookies for   
anymore."  
  
  
Usa turned her head. "Damn." Usa cursed venomously. Then she looked back at Mokoto, concern in   
her eyes. "You aren't serious? Are you?"  
  
  
Mokoto almost choked, on her laugh. She couldn't believe it, it really was Usa. She gave the   
woman a look over; nodding approvingly at the athletic shape her body had taking. "You filled   
out a bit since I saw you last."  
  
  
Usa smiled a bit. "I hope when you say 'filled out' you mean that in a good way."  
  
  
Mokoto just sighed. "So what's the deal?" She said all humor leaving her voice. "Who's the   
enemy?"  
  
  
Usa bowed her head. "Usagi."  
  
  
Mokoto felt her knees give out, felt the sharp pain run up her body as she hit the floor. No, no   
it couldn't be true, it couldn't be really. Usa had it wrong! Usagi? Usagi couldn't be an   
enemy; Usagi was there leader, their friend, there blasted Queen!  
  
  
She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Usa staring straight into her   
eyes. "I know it's hard, but unless we do something quick then there's no hope for this world."  
  
  
Mokoto swallowed, trying her best to get the lump in her throat to go away. It wouldn't. She   
stood slowly, her whole body felt as if it were asleep. She looked at Usa through watery eyes,   
and asked the only thing she could even think of. "What about Lillith?"  
  
  
Usa tilted her head to her left, a confused look crossing her eyes. "Who?"  
  
  
Mokoto's eyes went wide. Usa didn't know, how couldn't she know? With a deep breath Mokoto told   
Usa everything she knew. How the woman Lillith believed Mamoru Chiba to be her husband. How She   
had somehow corrupted both Haruka and Minako, how she had kidnapped her. And the whole time Usa   
listened, her eyes confused and wide, she didn't know, she'd never even heard of the woman.  
  
  
For a long time after Mokoto had finished her tale, there was nothing but silence. And that   
silence was finally broken by the flutter of Usa spreading her wings.  
  
  
"Come on." Usa said, her hand held out to Makoto. "This is getting worse by the minute."  
  
  
Mokoto nodded, taking the other woman's hand, and together they left Makoto's jail.  
  
  
"I just have one question." Shinneri asked as he swished the whiskey that he'd found behind the   
counter of the café in his mug.  
  
  
Mamoru looked up at him and eyebrow raised to say "what?"  
  
  
Shinneri took a deep breath downed the rest of the whiskey, and slammed the mug on the table.   
"What in God's holy name is going on here?!"  
  
  
Mamoru stared at him for another seconds, both eyebrows raised, as if surprised by Shinneri's   
question. Then he started to laugh.  
  
  
"What?" Shinneri screamed as he pushed up from the table, ready to deck Mamoru.  
  
  
Mamoru stopped laughing, but still he smiled. "If you had three years I'd tell you." He said,   
his voice all seriousness, despite the goofy smile on his face. "But with the way it looks, we   
don't got twelve hours." Mamoru's smile washed away and he stood walking over to the weird   
looking door that the freaky chick had bent all out of shape.  
  
  
"So what do we do till then?" Shinneri asked. This had to be a game, he knew it had to be, and   
damn it at this point he was ready to play.  
  
  
"Watch the body." Mamoru said, his voice monotone. "And pray." He never looked back, never   
said goodbye or anything. He just left.   
  
  
Shinneri watched him walk slowly down the street, so casual, as if he had all the time in the   
world. Shinneri sung back into his chair and looked back at the body of the woman that lay on   
the pastry counter. "Looks like it's just you and me babe." He said, his voice low and tired.   
"Damn." 


	35. Nearing the Apocalypse

Sailor Moon  
Reflections of a Red Rose  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five:  
  
Haruka sighed contently as she rolled over in the large bed and wrapped her arm around Micheru.   
It had been a wonderful night, full of emotions and feelings she never wanted to explain because   
then the magic would be lost and she didn't want that, she was content to just have it, to be   
able to curl around it. A smile came to her face as she pulled herself closer to her sleeping   
love, and she couldn't help but laugh a little, she was being selfish, but that didn't matter   
because she could afford to be selfish, with this at least.  
  
"If you squeeze her any harder she might pop." Whispered a cynical voice next to Haruka.  
  
Haruka's head jerked up, and she winced against the jarring pain from the muscle she had pulled.   
"What in the hell do you want?" She hissed through clenched teeth as she looked at the tall   
pink haired woman sitting on the edge of the bed, the wide sarcastic smile growing.  
  
Usa just shrugged, and slowly lifted herself up off the bed, and started to pace around the room,   
finally she stopped her lithe form centered with the bed. "Although I'm quite happy for you, I   
must pull you away from your perversions." The smile was still there but it was small now, the   
sad cold of her blue eyes weighing down on the rest of her. "Its time for you to fulfill your   
oath Knight?"  
  
Haruka sighed, and unwrapped her body form Micheru's, and stood, shaking in the cool spring   
night, she walked over to a closet, her eyes never leaving Usa's, her body tightening as she   
prepared for the fight she was sure would come. "And what oath is that?" She asked as she   
wrapped a robe around her naked body, doing her best to keep her voice light.  
  
Usa shook her head, and walked into the shadows of the room, and vanished. "You know what I   
mean." Whispered the air.  
  
Chi's body was cold, her mind numb, her gray eyes frosted as she held the screaming woman's arms   
down to her sides with all her strength. Three hours ago the hospital had run out of aesthetics,   
soon after that they had run out of the normal painkillers and tranquilizers, and still they had   
so many to help, at first she had cried with those that still needed surgery, at first she would   
become so sick as she held them down listening to them scream in agony, watching as the dark red   
blood pooled around them, as doctors used equipment that was far from properly sanitized because   
there was no time. She had hated it then, she hated it now, but three hours ago she had still   
been hopeful, but now she wasn't now she knew they where all going to die, not right away, not   
even in a week, but soon. Soon they would run out of food, even with all the fatalities the city   
had suffered, there was still too many to fed, and the shield . . .  
  
Her body shuddered as she remember the badly burned cop that had stumbled in two hours ago, and   
refused treatment, telling them that it didn't mater, telling them about the scores of rescue and   
aid workers and volunteers waiting outside the city, telling them about the fighter jets and   
bombers, about the scientist, and the religious figures that were all trying to find away into   
the city but couldn't. When she had led him to a cot in the already body flooded waiting room,   
she'd asked how he knew, and all he had said was that he'd been there, then he simply lied down   
and twenty minutes later when she was making her rounds giving whatever small comfort she could   
to the hundreds in the room, she found him dead.  
  
A needle sharp pain woke Chi back into reality and she stumbled backwards her eyes fixed on her   
forearm, at the blood the was trickling down it, at the bite mark that had broken through skin,   
she took in a deep breath, and looked at the woman, then at the doctors fighting against flaying   
arms, and course curses, trying their best to free the woman from her twisted useless leg, with   
sigh that almost broke into a sob Chi went back to her job and silently held down the woman's   
arms, as another stripper hurried over and restrained the woman's head.  
  
Minako stood in the relative darkness of the old watch tower on the Sato bridge, the little amber   
light from her cigarette the only source of light or heat, Makoto stood a little bit away from   
her, looking out into the dark predawn waters.   
  
Time passed slowly the sun's first ray a line across the far away horizon, the world silent   
around them, eerie, unnatural. Minako took it all in, the silence the encroaching light of a new   
day, the breeze that still held the faint aroma of burning wood, she took all this in and hated   
it, she hated the silence, hated the light, hated the smell, all of it made her sick, all of it   
reminded her of her crime.  
  
The cigarette had burned to its end, briefly catching on her skin, causing her to jump, breaking   
the silence for but a moment before it returned, flooding her ears. She sighed and looked over   
at Makoto, she hadn't moved, but now that light had entered into the world Minako could see the   
bruises, could see the glistening of the tears that ran down her face, and that more then the   
silence or the smell or the light creaked a soul that was already fractured, and so the silence   
stretched on.  
  
All through the night Mamoru ran, had run until the light of the new sun shone down onto the   
devastated city of Tokyo, now though he could barely move, blood ran down his face, thick as it   
dried in the cool morning breeze, his breath escaped his lungs too fast, and he knew, deep down   
he knew he would die soon, he could feel the pain in his head increasing could feel the swelling   
of his brain as the blood pumped faster and faster, he was going to die, slowly painfully, and   
would never even be able to tell Usagi the one thing he wanted to tell her, the one thing he had   
to tell. As he had through most of the night and for weeks before he shoved his hand into his   
pants pocket and caressed the small velvet covered book that rested warmly against him. He   
smiled as he caressed his body falling against a single wall of an old building. He remembered   
the first ring he'd given her the promise ring she wore so protectively, he laughed as he   
remembered the look on her face when he given it to her in the airport, how her breath had   
hitched how her whole body quivered as he slid it onto her finger. His body slid down slumping   
against the ground, his eyes closed, his breathing slower and slower, it didn't matter, he'd   
never had a chance to give it to her anyway, he'd die here now, wishing he'd had that chance,   
wishing he'd not backed out time and time again, saying silently to himself that he had time,   
that everything would be alright, that he had time on his side, and that they were to be together   
no matter what. There was no more time though, he could feel his heart slowly, his hands going   
numb, but still he knew he held the small box, he knew that the gift that rested inside its shell   
would be taken by no other but his love.   
  
The world around him grew cold, it was almost time, he could feel Death's shadow crossing him, he   
tried to open his eyes but he no longer had the strength. "Usako," he whispered, his voice dry   
and hoarse. "Usako, I love . . ."  
  
She flew through the dawn, her hair playing in the wind, away from her face, her cold blue eyes   
surveying the land around her, the wind hitched changing its course, she tucked in her large dark   
wings and dove, a rare genuine smile crossing the smooth features of her face, but the joy of   
flight, of the freedom it gave to Usa did not last long, and soon she found herself only a few   
feet above the city surface, her eyes searching like an eagle for its prey her mind screaming to   
her that she had to rest that it had been nearly three days since she'd had any food, and almost   
as long since she had any sleep. She couldn't rest though, not now not until this was all over,   
not until she found her father and saved the future queen.   
  
Damn stupid old man! She thought as her wings arced backed gracefully and she rose into the air,   
trying her best to avoid what fires still remained in the city. Damn you father, why'd you have   
to . . .  
  
She stopped dead her wings flapping again arching back bringing her to rest in the air as if she   
were standing, a woman stood a few feet away from her on the ledge to a building that should have   
by now fallen, her black cloak whipping in the heavy wind. Usa breath caught in her throat as   
part of the cloak reached out to her and passed harmlessly through. "Who are you?" She managed   
at last to say.  
  
The woman spoke, her voice the whisper of a cold winter breeze. "I am who I am."  
  
Anger flooded through Usa she didn't have times for this her father was badly hurt that much was   
clear the last time she'd seen him, and now! And now that stupid old fool had decided to play   
hero and got himself lost in a city that was falling apart.  
  
"Do not go to him." The whisper came to her. Usa looked at the woman and snarled.  
  
"He will be safe." The phantom in the black cloak whispered. "It is not his time, I am not here   
for him."  
  
The realization hit her physically, and Usa stumbled back in the air, the shock of the   
realization sending a trembling fear through her entire being. "Th - then who are you here for?"  
  
Death's thin pale hands appeared out of the cloak, rising slowly almost as if the action caused   
her pain, and pulled back her hood. "I am sorry Priestess," Setsuna whispered, sorrow and grief   
washing through her voice. "But I have come for you."  
  
Usa closed her eyes and sighed, this was how it was to end, she knew that everything would work   
out, the histories had never mentioned her and anyone like her, so she knew deep down she knew   
that she would not be the savior of this first war. With another sigh she opened her eyes, and   
looked at Death. "Fine then." She flapped her wings indigently, and came till se was no more   
then a foot away from her oldest friend and now the one that would gather her soul. "Make it   
quick."  
  
Death replaced her hood and shook her head. "No." The cold voice whispered from the darkness   
within the hood. "Not yet there are still things to be done." Death turned away.  
  
"Wait!" Usa screamed, not bothering for Death to turn around she continued. "You said he's   
safe, were is he?"  
  
Death didn't turn, didn't walk away, she just faded away, as if she were nothing more then a   
daydream. "She has him." A cold winter's breeze answered.  
  
The silence stretched on through out the day, and by the time that the sun had reached its peak   
in the sky Minako felt as if she would scream, she hated silence even before this she had hated   
it, and now even with the company of one of her oldest friends she felt bitterly alone.  
  
Pushing off the railing she walked slowly, her legs unsure they wanted to go forward, her mind   
afraid of what may be said in the coming moments because it knew it could not take much more   
emotional trauma. "Mako - Chan?" She whispered, her voice dry and hoarse.  
  
Makoto looked over to her, her eyes growing cold and narrowed. "What?" She hissed through   
clenched teeth, as those cold eyes stared at her, a predator watching the tired wary deer,   
waiting for the right moment.  
  
Minako stumbled back a step, her heart racing, she shouldn't have spoken she should have just   
stayed away and waited for Usa, because Usa would protect her, because Usa knew how important she   
was in what was to come because she was needed. Makoto didn't know that though, and Makoto   
wouldn't care because in the end when all the words, when all the pretty dressings and lies that   
Minako had built as a defense crumbled away only the truth remained, and truth screamed out,   
telling all of her crime, her highest crime. In the end she knew that that crime would be the   
end of her, because she would never be forgiven for it. "I'm sorry." She sobbed her voice low   
and creaked. "I didn't know, I only wanted to be done with all this, I only - I only wanted to   
be free of this stupid responsible to just be normal to go to clubs and have a boyfriend and just   
- and just," she shook her head, words failing to come to her fractured mind, a mind that knew it   
would never be healed as long as the deep wounds in the soul were left unmended, and those wounds   
never would be mended because there was no forgiveness for what she had done, and she knew this,   
and accepted this.  
  
So she stood there crying for herself crying for the friends that were lost and the hundreds of   
people she had helped murder, and most of all she cried for she had been once, for the leader of   
the Senshi, for the woman that had bravely fought against all odds and always in the end   
triumphed.  
  
"It's not going to be easy."  
  
Minako looked up, her eyes red and stinging from the tears, still she could see the hard set on   
Makoto's face. "What?" She managed to choke.  
  
Makoto sighed, and dropped down next to her, her knees brought close to her chest, her arms   
wrapped protectively around them. "I don't know if I'll ever forget what you and Haruka did to   
me, I just can't forget what I saw in that . . . place you put me." Her body shook as she spoke,   
but still Minako could not see emotion on her face, it had set itself into a beautiful mask of   
indifference. "The thing is though we're soldiers, and as soldiers we can't afford for there to   
be conflict." A sharp laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head. "In other words we need to   
still be able to work together." She paused, her breath escaping her as a sigh. "And then maybe   
someday things and be as they were." Makoto's arm wrapped around Minako's shoulders, embracing   
her in a one armed hug. "Okay?"   
  
"Wake up my love."  
  
The voice was sweet, so full of care, and his head no longer hurt, and the darkness was so cold.   
Slowly he made his way up, ignoring the faint whispers that told him to stay that told him not   
to go back, that some thing was wrong. Nothing could be wrong; the voice was so sweet, so calm   
and caring, so familiar.  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes, he was in a small room, dim room, lying in a narrow bed, far away he   
could here water dripping and someone humming. He groaned and closed his eyes for a second   
trying to remember how he had come to be there, the last thing he remembered were the empty   
streets the destroyed buildings, and the thoughts that he was going to die. Movement made him   
open his eyes again.  
  
She was standing a few feet away, her features mostly hidden in shadows, but he knew who it was.   
"Hey." He said groggily.  
  
She stepped out of the shadows and sat next to him lightly, her slender soft hand stroking his   
head, a small almost sad smile on her face. He looked at her, and something tugged at him, a   
feeling of wrongness that he couldn't explain. "You almost died." She whispered to him as she   
leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "But I saved you my beloved Endymion."   
  
Endymion? Why had she just said that? He looked at her, trying to figure it out, Usagi had   
never used that name, never would, always had denied with heated passion that they were the way   
they were because of their past lives. Endymion loved Serenity, and Serenity loved Endymion, and   
Usagi and Mamoru's love is not Endymion and Serenity's love. She said that to him right after he   
remember his past the second time, after the mental fog that the Beryl had cast over him had   
cleared. He remembered wondering the same thing, if he only loved her because of the fact that   
she was once Serenity. She had almost cried, when he told her that, then punched him. So then   
why did she call him that now?  
  
"Endymion, are you well?"  
  
He looked at her, his gray blue piercing past the veil of the obvious, looking at every detail he   
could see of her. The way her eyes now looked green instead of their normal sky blue, of how her   
hair once pure blonde, was now streaked with a fiery red. His mind screamed at him, telling him   
he needed to run telling him he was in danger, but he couldn't run, because behind those green   
eyes he saw the blue, barely beneath the surface, some how repressed. At once he knew. "What   
did you do to her?" He whispered.  
  
The woman who was Usagi, but was not stood, looking down at him, her green eyes icing over   
feeling with a cold rage. "How?" She hissed.  
  
Mamoru smiled, he knew that voice, just as he new those eyes. "Because Lillith," he crooned.   
"Usako never called me Endymion."   
  
Lillith smiled at him, a cold feral smile, and stalked away.  
  
  
Mamoru laid there for along time, his mind reeling, asking questions he could not answer, telling   
him things that made him shiver and break out into a cold sweet. Finally with all anger   
diminished Lillith returned, a tray full of little snacks between her hands, she place them on   
the bed and looked at him, her green eyes sad. "I've given you the body." She whispered, her   
voice choked. "Why can't you just accept me now, I look like her so why can't you?" She was   
crying now, her tears streaming down cheeks, and Mamoru couldn't help but feel a little sorry for   
the woman.  
  
"Because," he whispered, his voice heavy. "You are not her."  
  
Anger twisted her face, her lips curling back into a silent snarl. "Fine, then." She growled.   
"But know this my beloved little prince, you will never again have your pretty little princess!"  
  
IT was late, the sun was falling into the western horizon continuing its eternal journey and   
leaving Japan, and the ravaged Tokyo behind. Usa watched it from the Christian church's steeple,   
her black wings folded around her like a cloak trying to keep to her warm, but she knew it was   
stupid to even try the day was warm, and the cold that she felt came from within. The meeting   
with Death had jarred her badly; her mind was still trying to cope with the fact that Setsuna the   
Guardian of Time had made the transcendence to Death.  
  
The sun was gone when she finally came back to herself, the moon high in the clear night sky.   
Usa sighed and spread her wings, forgetting the cold. She leaned forwards letting her go into a   
freefall, pulling up with the flap of her wings in the last second before she would hit the   
street.   
  
She flew through the night gracefully, remembering her duty, remembering the histories she had   
read as a child. Tomorrow, it would all end tomorrow at the Sato Bridge, and in the histories   
all had been there. She changed her course against the wind, grunting at the effort to fly   
through it, at the pain it caused in her back as her muscles pumped the large wings, it was only   
another twelve hours at the least fourteen at the most she had to complete her mission.  
  
She knew that Minako and Makoto already waited for her by the bridge, and if all went well   
neither would kill the other, Rei was in a Psychic realm searching for a running Ami, their   
bodies laying empty at two places very far from the other. She'd have to get them.  
  
Haruka, even if she denied her oath would obey it, and would in the end go to the bridge, Micheru   
in tow. Then there was Hotaru, but Hotaru was no longer the friend that Usa had once known, she   
had fully become the Harbinger, and that guarantied her attendance.  
  
And father? Death had said father was with her, so he too would be at the bridge without her   
help. That only left two her wild card, the aunt she never knew to exist, the sister her father   
had just begun to know, and Death.  
  
And Death Usa knew would be there, because after the battle was over someone would be needed to   
gather the souls of the fallen Senshi. 


	36. In the Hands of Death

Sailor Moon  
"Reflections of a Red Rose"  
Rated: PG – 13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter Thirty - Six:  
  
It was only a rental. Natsume reminded herself as she walked around the small yellow car for the fourth time. She couldn't   
believe this was happening, no this couldn't be happening at all. She stopped, her dark blue eyes gazing upward at the   
beautifully colored sky. In the distance the sun was setting behind the mountains, a cool wind blew up the winding road,   
sending a prickle down Natsume's neck, despite the otherwise warm summer night.  
  
Two days ago Natsume had been in the old capital of Kyoto enjoying the last days of her working vacation before she would   
have to go back to her home in the new capital of Tokyo. It had been a beautiful day, she had spent most of it at the   
resort's pool lounging a swimming to her heart's content, glad that for once she did not have the pressures of her position   
to worry about. It was late, and the sky was the same beautiful pattern of reds and oranges as it was now, when she left the   
pool, ignoring the fact that the crowd at the hotel's bar were unusually quite, as she passed by.  
  
Her room was lit with the dim hues of orange, she didn't bother to turn the lights on as she slowly readied for the shower,   
she ignored the television as she headed into the bathroom, her mind set on the wonderful feeling of warm water running over   
her.  
  
It was much later that nigh when Natsume finally looked over at her television. At first she thought it was a joke, then as   
she read the headline at the bottom of the screen over and over, a kind of silent panic ran through her, like ice in her   
veins. She didn't sleep that night; all she did was watch the continuing broadcast of the worst disaster that could ever be   
imagined. That whole night she watched, never blinking, never moving; only one thought ran through her mind as she watched.   
  
Ami.  
  
As soon as the sun rose the next day Natsume left Kyoto, traveling as far as the train would take her, then renting the car   
which now stood before her totaled. She hadn't sleep at all in these past days, and the fatigue had finally overtaken her.   
She was lucky; she knew that she still had her life.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Natsume grabbed the small backpack that she had kept with her in the front seat, and began her long trek   
toward the ruined capital of Tokyo, and her daughter.  
  
Rei slid slowly down the roads of the misty place, dreadfully aware that it was growing too silent, too empty. The misty   
place was the realm of dreams, of the soul and mind, a place that she knew as easily as the back of her hand, and a place   
most people thought of as just a fragment of a dream, because after all that was all the misty place was, a part of a dream.   
Even with as many deaths as the city suffered the misty place should not have been this cold, this empty, it was connected to   
every mind in the world, and in some case to minds in other worlds and dimensions. For this place to be as it was now, it   
meant only one thing. Someone had closed it from the collective unconscious of the world.  
  
  
In the days and weeks that she had been in the past Usa had begun to wonder if the future her mother had envisioned and   
created was truly the correct path for the human race. True war was seldom, crime was nearly nonexistent, and except for the   
small irritating fact that it was hard as hell to find a pack of smokes, all was good. Still though Usa had thought then,   
and now; was it right?  
  
In that time she had begun to form an answer, one that scared even her. For her being what she was her mother's future was   
supposed to be wrong. "People." The Death Phantom, her first teacher had told her. "Belong in chaos, it is what they   
spawned from, how they evolved, without chaos, without darkness to counter and balance the light, then life becomes stagnant,   
and people will never achieve their full potential." She had always believed that, because without her own inner darkness,   
without the Black Lady, then Usa would have never awakened, she would have been stuck in the form of a child for all   
eternity. That fact was why she accepted the Phantom's teachings, why she had taken the mantel as the Priestess of the Dark   
Moon.  
  
Usagi had succumbed to her own darkness recently, and look what it brought. True, her powers were greater then they had ever   
been, but Japan paid the price, was still paying in the lives of its children as each day since passed. That price would   
never have been required had Usagi's own demon's never surfaced.  
  
Now Usa waited at the Sato Bridge as dusk fell over the remnants of the once great city of Tokyo, her black wings folded   
tightly against her back, a long cigarette hanging limply in her mouth its smoke, trailing up into the darkening sky.  
  
Today was the final day, at least according to the histories, but so many things had happened that had never been recorded   
that Usa now wondered if she could still rely on their knowledge.  
  
"It's almost time." A cold wind whispered behind Usa. She didn't turn, she knew the voice, she knew the woman that voice   
had once belonged to.  
  
"Why are you here, Death?" She asked, her voice just as cold.  
  
Last evening Death had come to her in the guise of her former friend, her first friend, and had told her that she would die,   
this night in midst of the battle that would decide the fate of the world.  
  
"I am here to perform my job child." Death replied her voice as cold as a winter wind.  
  
Usa didn't move, just continued to watch the sky, waiting for the moon to rise and for the comforting darkness of night to   
overcome the world. Death never bothered Usa, she knew that it would come someday, knew that it would be to protect the   
world that birthed her, and the friends that had always stood by her side. This though unsettled her, to know of her time,   
to have her soul, her being taken by the one person she would have thought would always be by her side.  
  
"I am sorry, Small Lady." Death whispered, a touch of warmth passing over her voice as she spoke Usa's old nickname.  
  
Usa's eyes heated, she didn't want that warmth from her collector, she didn't want that name to be side with such affection   
and love. Damn it! Death wasn't supposed to be sorry, Death was supposed to be nothing more then a phantom slithering   
through the night, taking the lives of the old and sick with not a hint of pleasure or pain of sorrow or happiness. "Don't   
call me that," she whispered, her voice choked. "Please Setsuna, don't call me that."  
  
A cold wind swept over the bridge, wrapping itself around Usa's body. She tried to wrap her wings around, tried to bring   
some warmth to her freezing body, but they would not move no matter how much she struggled.   
  
"This is me now, Usa." Setsuna whispered, as the cold wind tightened around Usa's body. "It is cold here, and believe me, I   
do not ever want to bring you to this place, but I can not fight nature."  
  
A cold rain drizzled over Usa's shoulder, and she realized what was happening. Without a thought she raised her hands and   
wrapped them against the cold chill, around the arms of Death. "I don't mind." She whispered. "I was never named in the   
histories."  
  
The coldness passed, and Usa finally gathered the strength to turn to her friend, who remained hidden in the shadows of the   
cloak. "Will you stay?"  
  
Death nodded. "Till your very last breath, I will be here with you."  
  
Usa smiled the first true smile she had given in a very long time. "Then it won't be that bad."  
  
Wind, cold and harsh washed over Ami as she climbed the dark tower. She was so high now that she could no longer see the   
base; her entire world was now encompassed by white mist and the dark tower.  
  
Slowly she climbed every step a battle against the harsh wind. She would not give up though; something called her to this   
place, something that awaited her at the very top.  
  
And so, Ami climbed, ever higher, ever away from the depths of the misty place, away from the cries of pain and anguish that   
had surrounded and crushed against her in the hospital, away from the frozen face of a young child that died far before her   
time.  
  
"So, this is what you do when it gets too hard? You run?" Ami turned; surprised that another would be climbing the route of   
the dark tower. Rei stared at her, her dark almost black eyes hard and accusing, her hands resting on her hips. "It's   
taking me too frigging long to find you." Rei hissed. "And I was in no mood to be playing hide and seek in the first   
place!"  
  
Ami stared at the other woman, confused, disjointed thoughts and questions running through her mind. "Why?" She finally   
managed to whisper. "Why did you come here? Why?" She was screaming now, hot tears running down her face as she fought   
futilely against her emotions. "All I wanted was to be left alone!"  
  
Rei took a step forward, Ami scrambled away, putting as much distance between them as she could. "Leave me alone!" She   
screamed, choking back her tears.  
  
They stood there for a lifetime, a world of near hostile silence, the only sound, that of the howling of the cold harsh wind.  
  
"You have a duty to your Queen." Rei said finally, her voice quiet and reserved, so low it sounded as if it were a part of   
the wind. "You have a duty to your friends."  
  
Like the wind, the silence once more washed over them. Ami closed her eyes, the little girl from the train stared back at   
her, her eyes glazed over, cold and accusing. You killed me. They accused. You could have saved me, but you didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ami whispered, her voice a harsh and pleading. "Please I tried, but. . . I'm sorry!"  
  
"We are all sorry, for the actions we take." Someone said from the shadows, a man's voice, a voice that Ami knew, a voice   
that lifted her heart. "We all take actions, and sometimes they do not go the way we want." The voice continued, filling   
the cold darkness that the dead girl existed in with warmth and love. But in the end it is not the actions that define us,   
but how we deal with the consequences." Who was this who was speaking, why couldn't she remember his name? "Ami, you're too   
strong, too beautiful to let this destroy you. You tried your best, but you weren't good enough." The voice sounded sad.   
"But that is no reason for you to give up, to run. Avenge this girl and remember her by getting better, by saving hundreds   
of thousands of others." Again there was only silence and the penetrating glare of the dead girl. "Ami, I wish I could have   
told you how much I loved you." The voice whispered, sounding as if it was far away, descending back into the darkness. "On   
how I've loved ever since we first met when you gave me your eraser." The voice faded away, leaving Ami in darkness, even   
the girl was gone.  
  
Tears rushed down her face, she couldn't control them anymore, he was dead! Slowly the world came back; Rei was standing   
beside her, hugging her, whispering comforting words to her. Ami let it be, let the words sooth her, let the soft rocking   
motion relax her. Ryo was dead, she'd never had a chance to tell him of her dream, never would be able to tell him that she   
was shooting for Tokyo University because that was were he'd been accepted, that she only wanted to go there to be with him.   
  
It was along time before she stopped crying, even longer till she finally spoke. "I – I'm ready." She whispered. "I want   
to go home; I need to help Usagi-chan."  
  
Rei looked at her softly, her dark eyes no longer accusing, but instead filled with understanding. "Alright."  
  
As they faded from the misty place, from the world of dreams and spirits, Rei left Ami with one important message. Get your   
butt to the Sato Bridge.  
  
Chi had been release an hour ago. It was the first real break she had been given since the earthquake, and she was looking   
forward to the nice soft couch that awaited her in the nurse's lounge. The room was dark when she walked in, the only light   
coming from the nearly full moon that hung bright and clear in the cloudy night sky. With a heavy yawn she stumbled over to   
the couch praying that her dreams would not be hunted with the living nightmares that had been her life for the last day and   
a half, and knowing that those prayers would not be answered.  
  
She groaned loudly as she settled her stiff body onto the couch, not noticing that another was already passed out on the far   
corner. It only took her a moment to fall asleep, and it took another moment after that for her to be woken by a stifled   
scream. Her eyes shot open, searching the entire room, finally settling on the shadowed form heaving at the far end of the   
couch. Even in the low light Chi knew that who ever sat there was very frightened. "Are – are you alright?" Chi whispered,   
hoping the girl could hear her over the anguished sobs that now escaped the other person.  
  
The girl cried for another moment, then stopped. The room filled with a dead silence that was only broken by the two girl's   
breathing. Finally the other spoke. "Chi?"  
  
Chi almost laughed at of sheer shock. "Ami!"  
  
Ami jumped up, running over to the far end of the couch, and grabbing Chi by her shoulders, Chi could see the wild panic that   
ran through the girl's eyes. "We got to get to the bridge!" Ami hissed. "She needs us!"  
  
Chi pushed Ami away and stood, her overly tired mind trying to figure out what Ami was saying. "What bride? Who needs us?"  
  
Ami stared to pace around the room, every so often she would look out the window. "She needs us, Rei said so, it's important   
. . . Oh Ryo, why aren't you here?"  
  
Chi watched the girl in silence, wondering if she had broke down, if the stress of the earthquake, of the death and carnage   
that surrounded the hospital had finally just crushed the girl. "Ami?"  
  
Ami swung around to look at her. "I'm not mad." She whispered. "Just a little out of it." She stopped pacing, and looked   
squarely at Chi. "Usagi is in danger, we need to get to the bridge, we all need to get to the bridge."  
  
Chi nodded, Ami was starting to make sense. "Why does she need us?"  
  
Ami shook her head and started to pace again, then turning quickly on her heel headed for the door. "We got to get there."   
She said as she opened the door. "Time's almost up."  
  
Chi was lost to say the least, but something was wrong with Ami, something major, and no matter what Chi was going to help   
her. After all Ami had once helped Chi when all seemed lost for her, She owed it to the girl.  
  
Minako sat quietly, leaning back against one of the many supporting wires that crossed the Sato Bridge, a cigarette rested   
comfortably in her hand, slowly burning to ash as she watched the clouds swirl in ever changing patterns in the night sky.   
It was quiet, and the place was dark, the majority of the fires that had burned through the city had either burnt themselves   
out or were subdued by the remaining rescue forces that were in the city. It didn't really matter to her though, the city   
was doomed from the start, because when something happened to Usagi it happened in big ways, and who knew how long it would   
take now to rebuild the capital, or even if they would rebuild. Still it didn't matter to her, even if more then half the   
government toads died during the earthquake or the ensuing chaos, even if the entire country was thrown into chaos because of   
that, it just didn't matter, because tonight it all ended for her, she knew that. Tonight she would save her friends and her   
Queen, would forgive herself for her crimes, and would rid the world of a great evil. All it took was one life. Her own.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." Makoto whispered, as she settled down next to her.  
  
Minako looked over at the blacked winged Usa, who stood on the other side of the bridge, her hands holding onto the railing   
of the walk way, her head bowed if praying. Next to her the strange cloaked woman stood, as still and silent as a statue.   
They had been like that for the past hour, neither moving, neither talking loud enough for either Minako or Makoto to hear.  
  
"Who knows?" Minako said with a shrug as she brought the cigarette up to her mouth and took a long drag. "Oh I don't know   
if Usa told you but he's alive."  
  
Makoto looked over at her. "Mamoru?"  
  
A small mischievous smile crossed Minako's face. "No you stupid tomboy, I'm talking about the frat boy who lights that fire   
of yours."  
  
Makoto blushed slightly before who eyes went wide. "Shinneri?" Makoto nearly yelled. "He's alive!"  
  
Minako smiled and nodded. "Last time I saw him he was with Mamoru at some burnt out café, watching over Setsuna's body."  
  
"Setsuna's . . . Is she all right?"  
  
"Actually." Came a cold whisper of a voice. Both girls looked up to see the tall cloaked woman looking at them, slowly the   
woman removed the cloak. "She's dead."  
  
Far away a lone woman walked the night roads alone, a thin jacket wrapped tightly around her, trying to keep the odd chill of   
the summer night away from her body. She had traveled only a few miles since her rental car had slammed into the side of the   
cliff, but she wouldn't stop, it didn't matter that Tokyo was still at least a day's journey by foot, she would walk it, and   
she would find her daughter alive and waiting for her outside the city limits were the strange energy shield trapped many   
inside the destroyed city. Ami would smile at her wave her over and hug her, and everything would be fine, her daughter   
would be safe, all would be . . .  
  
As the night passed a woman alone on the lone back roads walked in silence till her body just could not go on and she   
collapsed on the side of the road, dangerously close to wear cars would drive. 


	37. Lament of Death

Sailor Moon "Reflections of a Red Rose" Rated: PG-13 By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven:  
  
Rei rose quietly out of the Misty place, her eyes scanning the Hub of Dreams as she sped back to her own body. Tears rose to her eyes as she saw images of people she knew from school or the bus, people who had been good friends like Ryo who now traveled the roads of the Misty place trying to find their ways. She wiped her eyes but the tears still came, Ryo's speech, his good bye to Ami resounded in her mind, and she prayed that in the end before she left the misty place she would not see her own love's face amongst the travelers.  
  
Rei opened her eyes wide as she gasped for air like a swimmer coming up from the deep. She lay quietly for a moment trying to think trying to remember. It was cold, and dark, a thin stream of flickering light filtered into the room from a small creak between the wall and the door. Nearby something rustled , and Rei quickly pulled in on herself bringing her body up quickly, unscrambling from the silk sheets someone had wrapped around her, and settled into a defensive stance. Quietly she waited, and the rustling came again, this time accompanied by a soft murmuring. Rei squinted, her eyes and almost laughed, Yuuichirou lay curried into a ball on the floor fast asleep. Rei stood and walked over to him silently, and bent down kissing him softly on the check before placing one of the silk sheets over him.  
  
She stood slowly and quickly walked to the door peeking out to see if her grandfather stood watch, a small smile came to her face, it was clear. Quickly Rei ran to her closet and changed before once again rushing to the door and out of the old temple.  
  
Ami rushed through the destroyed streets of Tokyo's main quarter, scrambling up piles of rubble, and again racing down the streets quickly dodging by what little police tried to patrol the streets, the last thing she needed at this point was to stopped and asked why she was running about in a Crisis Zone. No she didn't have time, no one had. Time was up. Ami laughed as the quaint little phase popped up in her head, it was funny almost like a Rhyme that the Mad Hatter would say.  
  
Ami slid to a stop and quickly surveyed the street that lay before her, and then smiled as she darted out of the alley and hurried to a small outcropping of debris that had slid down the side of a once tall building. Chi slid down beside her, and quickly peeked her head up over the rubble to see if anything new had arisen. After the young Candy Striper was satisfied – which Ami couldn't understand, after all like she would take a risk – she turned to look at Ami and spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Chi hissed, as she slumped her back against the debris.  
  
Ami tilted her head a little and made sure she gave the girl her best confused look, which for a genius was hard. Chi sighed heavily, then leaned her head back and looked up at the cloudy night sky. "You've been acting weird since we left the hospital. I mean all this flitting around and," she waved a hand at Ami. "Just the way your moving, it s all wrong it isn't Ami."  
  
Ami smiled, and laughed. "Is that it?" She said barely able to contain the joy she was feeling, she was really starting to think that the other girl was losing her mind. "I mean of course it's Ami-like, if it wasn't like Ami then who would it be like?" Ami smiled at her friend reassuringly and then sprung to her feet ready to dart to the next alley, and continue their run through the maze that led to the Sato Bridge. As she went to run Chi grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the ground, where she held Ami's eyes with her own, suddenly very dangerous blue ones. "What the hell's wrong you're acting like you've gone nuts."  
  
Ami tried another smile, larger brighter, that would work, and even Usagi who was too damn empathetic would be convinced by this smile! "I'm fine!" Ami added, just incase. "See big smile." She finished as she tried to pull out of Chi's grip, but the girl wouldn't let go. Ami pulled harder but Chi squeezed tighter, sending a bolt of pain up Ami's arm. "We're not leaving." Chi hissed, "until you spill."  
  
Ami looked into Chi's dark blue eyes, searching for anyway around the question, around the thinly veiled threat that hid behind it. Ami shook her head, and looked away from Chi. "I'm fine." She whispered, the slight sing song quality that had defined her voice in the last few hours gone, instead replaced by a quiet sadness that that told the truth of her lie. She was anything but fine, and Chi knew. She ripped her gaze from the ground and looked into Chi's eyes, her own pleading, to be released from the question. "Please," she whispered. "Let me go, Usagi needs us." Chi's eyes narrowed darkly for a moment before closing, and removing her hand away from Ami.  
  
She rubbed her arm were Chi had held it for a moment before standing back up. "Come on, I'm certain that this street is patrolled."  
  
Before Ami could start for the next alleyway though Chi spoke, "later, Ami later we'll talk."  
  
Ami nodded and bolted, hoping Chi would not question her any more, and praying that her false bravado would see her though the night.  
  
Rei smiled delighted as she unwrapped the chain from around Yuuichirou's motorcycle, and threw it to the side of the temple. She always wondered why he would struggle with it every day leading it up the countless steps that led to the temple. Now though, Rei thought as she straddled the incredible machine and turned the ignition she could understand. The power the rested between your legs the wind she knew she would feel combing through her hair. Her smile grew and she revved the engine, and with a sound that was a mixture of the bike's purr and a young woman's yelp the bike took off, and started on its extremely bumpy beginning down the massive flight of stairs that led from the temple to the street below.  
  
It was a shame really. The Harbinger thought as she flew silently through the night skies above Tokyo, the Moon a cold lover behind her. This world was truly beautiful, and in a few short hours it wouldn't even be able to sustain the simplest bacteria. The Harbinger sighed as she slowed and came to rest on the ledge of a towering building that had survived the earthquakes. Yes it truly was a shame. She flicked her wrist, the long glaive appeared and she gripped it tightly, and licked her lips. It had been so many millennia since she had last been granted to destroy, and she still savored the memories of that bothersome fifth planet as it slowly crumpled within itself as its own molten core turned against it, spewing waves of fire and lava from its depths. Even from her vantage point in space the Harbinger could hear the screams of thousands that had not escaped, although even escaping the planet meant death, for she waited silently in the void of space for those ships, for nothing could escape extinction.  
  
She smiled at the memory, this planet would not feel that wrath, it would be allowed to live, to one bring life once again to its surface, but for the lives that now roamed this world, well nothing could save them. With a smile the Harbinger extended the Glaive outward, pointing it toward the bay that rested so peacefully now, despite the chaos that ruled here not even two days ago. Closing her eyes the Harbinger imagined the void, imaged the purity and beauty of its lifelessness, and imagined peace that would surround her in the purity.  
  
Opening her eyes she stared at the bay, her glaive pointed as it to stab at it. Slowly a blue haze filled the air around the glaive, the Harbinger's hair stood on end, her smile growing larger as the glow grew became stronger, more solid. Again she licked her lips, and the blue light condensed at the tip of the glaive, turning into a small ball of pure blue light. The Harbinger's smile grew as the night already silent grew as cold and still as death, and the small ball of blue energy exploded forward. The Harbinger's eyes widened with excitement as ball of energy hit the bay, making no splash, no ripple no sound, as if it had never even entered the waters.  
  
A second later the world exploded. Water gushed high into the air, over the nearby bridge, expanding outward by the second in every direction. The harbinger turned away from her show of power, from the effects of her needs, and once again dove into the night sky, excitedly counting down to the time why life would be no more. "Soon," she whispered as she dove through the air toward the ground, only at the last second pulling her body into a tight arc, that brought her so close to the ground that her feet scrapped the street as she flew back into the night sky.  
  
Makoto looked blankly at the tall pale woman who stood before her, staring at her with deadly cold eyes. "It can't be." She whispered as she stepped forward. "Setsuna?"  
  
Death shook her head, and replaced the cloak's hood. "Setsuna, is dead." She whispered as coldly as a winter breeze.  
  
Makoto turned away, that couldn't be, Setsuna was standing right in front of her, true she looked slightly different, but still it was Setsuna, and . . . Makoto's thoughts trailed away as Death spoke again.  
  
"Time and Death are one and the same, at the end of a person's time there is death, there is me." Death walked slowly away from the group. "Only one will die forever tonight." Death whispered. "And one will be brought back." A cold wind raced over the bridge, its howl masking the foot steps of Micheru and Haruka as the walked over to the small group.  
  
"Then tell us." Micheru asked as she laced her hand through Haruka's. "Who is going to pass tonight?"  
  
Death looked over at the two young women, who had once been her team of Outer Senshi, and even with the cloak to mask her face and feelings Makoto knew that being this close to people who she had cared for troubled her deeply, because death knew when each would die.  
  
Death shook her head, and backed away from the group, retreating into the shadows. "Only the one who is going to die has the ability to say." The cold whisper of the wind said.  
  
Makoto stared into the shadows, but Death was gone.  
  
She turned back to the group, watching as the others eyed each other trying to figure out who it was death was speaking about, all but one. Usa stood back from the group, her black wings folded around her body like a cloak, a cigarette dangled from her mouth, the burning ember at its edge shadowing her eyes making them unreadable, and yet that was the answer. Usa may be older now, and Makoto missed out on most of the girl's life, but she knew the young Usa, Chibi Usa never stood away from the group, she loved attention, more then even Mamoru.  
  
Slowly Makoto walked over to the young woman, ignoring the stares of the others, Minako went to say something but Makoto just held up hand, motioning for her friend to stay silent, she had know for sure, her gut could be wrong. She reached Usa, and as she saw the almost hollow look in the girl's eyes she knew that she was right. "It's you, isn't it?" She whispered.  
  
Usa looked at her, and took a long drag from her cigarette, the dull ember lit with life and for the first time that night all shadow was lifted from her face, and Makoto could see how painfully drawn Usa's face was. The girl looked beyond exhaustion, almost as if she were already dead. That though was not all that was made evident as Makoto scanned one of her oldest friend's face she could see the acceptance on Usa's face, and as if to confirm what Makoto already saw, Usa lowered her eyes and spoke. "We all die." The girl said her voice strong, fearless, but also hollow. Makoto knew that kind of sound it had resounded from her own lips for years before she came to Tokyo and met her destiny. Strong and empty voice that came from a soul that was defeated and resigned to its eventual fate.  
  
Makoto shook her head and looked Usa squarely in the eyes. "No." She whispered to no one, and then louder, "no. I won't let it!"  
  
Usa shook her head, and placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "There's nothing to be done." Usa whispered; smoke circling her head like a halo. "I am not in the histories."  
  
Makoto was about to scream at her, to tell her to screw the histories, but in that moment the world exploded.  
  
Shinneri gripped the wooden table as the world shook, to his left the dead woman, Setsuna's body tumbled of the bar and onto the floor with a terrible crunch, but Shinneri couldn't worry about that now. After all the end of the world was upon him.  
  
A bit of ceiling crashed in front of him, sending up a large cloud of smoke and dust. Cursing Shinneri waved a hand in front of his face as he stumbled away from the table and made his was to the insanely warped door. With a final lunge he was outside of the old wreck of a café, and alone in the near blackness of the destroyed city's night. Falling to his knees He began to cough, and hoped as he continued to hack up what ever he had breathed in that the building contained nothing that would have harmed him.  
  
A shadow fell over him, which was odd because there wasn't enough light to create a shadow, but still one stood over him now. Slowly, and still coughing, Shinneri turned his head, and wished almost instantly that he hadn't. Behind him stood an impossibly large figure clad completely in a black cloak that seemed to move against the wind. Shinneri tried to scramble away, but he was to off balance and the creature of blackness reached out for him, grabbing at his throat with an icy cold hand as pale as the moon itself.  
  
The creature lifted him into the air, its icy grip growing colder with each second, and seemed to spread through him, as if it drained him of all warmth. "The body." The wind hissed at him as the creature held him in the air. "Do not leave the body."  
  
Shinneri stopped struggling and looked at the creature as the hand loosened and dropped him to the ground. "Do not leave the body." The wind repeated with its same icy voice as the creature of blackness disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Shinneri waited for a few second, just sitting there and then scrambled into the crumbling building not caring if his own body was injured, because in that last second before the creature had dropped him, he had seen past the shadows of the cloak and saw the face of the person that wore it. The same face as the one who now lay dead on the café floor.  
  
The motorcycle arced as Rei slid to a stop on the cluttered street, and watched horrified as light exploded around the bay, near the bridge. "No." She whispered as the light slowly faded and rain, no doubt the displaced bay water, washed over the ruins of the city. "Please, please don't let it have started." The earth began to shake, and Rei was thrown from the bike, but it only lasted a moment.  
  
Rei lifted herself of the ground and rushed over to the bike, lifting it up and jumping back on. A second later with the tires squealing Rei raced down the street heading for the Sato Bridge.  
  
Chi couldn't help screaming as the street rose up before them, throwing both her and Ami back. She hit the ground hard and rolled finally stopping as she hit the side of a burned out car. Shaking she pushed herself to her knees, Ami lay on her stomach a good twenty feet behind her. Chi stared horrified for a moment as the girl didn't move, she couldn't even make out if Ami was breathing. Another small tremor passed over thrown Chi back to the ground, the whole time though she kept watching Ami, amazed that even as the second tremor passed over them that she didn't move.  
  
Once again Chi pushed herself to her feet, and waited. After a few moments Chi sighed, releasing the breath that she hadn't known she held, and pushed to her feet rushing over to Ami, letting her medical training wash over her, letting it calm and reassure her. Ami would be fine, she told herself. She's a Senshi.  
  
Chi bent down next to her friend, and closely surveyed the ground sliding her hands carefully underneath Ami, testing for blood, and hoping she wouldn't find any, then moved on to checking to make sure Ami hadn't broken anything. Chi smiled with relief after she had gone through her training, Ami was mostly fine the only problem was her foot which Chi knew was already broken from the train wreck. Knowing everything was fine Chi carefully turned the girl over, and swallowed deeply. Blood clotted against her forehead, Chi must have missed it, and that mistake could mean very serious problems. Taking a calming breath Chi felt Ami's pulse again, it was stable, the girl was only unconscious, maybe a concussion, hopefully not a bad one. Chi took another breath and silently scolded herself her not looking more carefully. Dipping into the pocket of her uniform, Chi pulled out an ammonia capsule, and broke it below Ami's nose.  
  
Ami's eyes shoot open as she choked for air and trying to curse at the same time. "What happened?" Ami asked, her voice slightly slurred, after her coughing fit was over.  
  
"Nothing much." Chi said calmly as she tilted Ami's head back a little with her fingers to get a better look at them with the moon's dim light. "Just a small earthquake." Chi sighed and held up three fingers in front of Ami's face. "How many."  
  
Ami looked at her confused for a second, and then laughed. "Chi I'm fine, I'd know if I had a concussion." Her voice was still slurred, but not as bad.  
  
Chi narrowed her eyes the way she always did with the old ladies who didn't want the dinner the order. "How many, Ami? Please."  
  
Ami sighed obviously displeased by the fact that she, the future doctor was being examined by a Candy Striper. "Six." Ami said, then narrowed her eyes, and looked harder. Finally she sighed. "which is definitely not the right number."  
  
Chi stood, and held at her hand. This was good, it could be worse, much worse, but still Ami's pupils were dilated, her voice was slurred, and she wasn't seeing correctly. Ami grabbed her hand, and Chi helped her off the ground guiding her as she stumbled to her feet. "Ami I'm taking you back to the hospital."  
  
Ami pulled away from her, stumbling back a few feet before steadying herself. "No!" She pleaded. "Chi, please Usagi needs us, all of us!"  
  
Chi shook her head. "You're in no condition," Chi said her voice low and matter of fact. "Besides what makes you think we can help her?"  
  
"Because we're both Senshi!"  
  
Chi's eyes widened. Impossible the only ones who knew she was a Senshi were her brother and Usagi. Did Mamo-chan tell the other, did Usagi? Chi shook her head in answer. No they wouldn't have told unless she wanted them to. "How – how did you know?"  
  
Ami reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a Palm Pilot. "I scanned you." She said frankly. "You give off energy patterns similar to a Senshi."  
  
Chi nodded, she should have known Ami would have done something like this. It was after all only logical to scan the sister of the former Prince of Earth. Chi shook her head and smiled, then looked back at Ami. "This goes against everything I've been taught at the hospital."  
  
Ami shrugged, and wobbled a little with action. "Same goes for me."  
  
Chi nodded. "Alright, but you me."  
  
Ami nodded, and together the two girls started again for the bridge, which lay only a few blocks away.  
  
What an amazing night. Haruka thought as stumbled away from the bridge a slumped against one of its land held struts. After the explosion all hell broke lose and if wasn't for Usa and her ability to fly, Haruka knew that at least two people would have died. Herself and Minako.  
  
The force of the wave that hit after the explosion drove them off the bridge and into the still spring cold water. She didn't know what had happened all she could remember was the wave hitting them and then everything went dark, when she woke up it was to find Micheru looking down at her, her eyes large and frightened. "I thought I'd lost you again." She whispered as she softly kissed Haruka on the cheek.  
  
Since then the small group of gathered Senshi had been trying to figure out what had happened, but without Rei's spiritual guidance, and connection to the planet's spirits, or Ami's logic it had quickly dissolved into wild speculations, and to make matters worse Usa, the once child from the future, and now defacto leader, stood away from the rest, gazing up into the night as if waiting for it to fall. Which, Haruka had come to think, might actually happen considering every other wild event recently.  
  
A small pool of light washed over the bridge, pulling Haruka out of her thoughts. She squinted and saw a small sports motorcycle racing toward the bridge. The bike slid to a stop, arcing as it did so just like in the movies, and Haruka couldn't help but shake her head at its rider's childish display.  
  
Pushing off the strut Haruka walked over to the bike, watching the shadowy rider as they kicked out the stand and pushed off the bike.  
  
"Hey." Came a too familiar voice that caused Haruka to stop dead in her tracks. Then she smiled.  
  
"Hey, yourself." She said as she finished her walk to the bike and started to circle around it, nodding approvingly. Even in the dim light of the moon Haruka knew this bike, had stared at its picture in numerous magazines over the last few months, saving every penny from her races to buy it. "You got good taste Rei." She said as she ran a hand along the cool fiberglass frame. "A Kawasaki ZX-R, 636cc, not racable, but still." She looked up forcing herself to stop touching the beautiful machine. "How did you afford it?" Even in the dim light she could see Rei's embarrassed look. "It isn't yours is it?" Rei shook her head, and Haruka smiled, if it wasn't Rei's it must by the bum she was dating. "Well you tell what's his name I want to race him sometime." She looked over at the bridge noticing the others were starting to make their way over. "If we live through this." She added more soberly.  
  
Rei nodded, and stepped away from the bike and a second later Haruka joined her and together they walked to the others to await their destiny.  
  
Michael Ross stared at the monitor in disbelieve as the scene record two hours earlier replayed over and over again. Finally he paused the recording and turned to the small group of scientist from England, Japan and America that had come to the outskirts of Tokyo to study, and hopefully destroy the energy field that had wrapped itself around the city shortly after an earthquake so powerful it had never before been even thought possible. Ross rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. The earthquake bothered him, there hadn't even been a hint at its coming, and Japan had the best detection systems in the entire world, but what scared him even more, what had caused him to never leave the small cramped tent that housed all the gear that he and the other scientist had brought with them was the energy field that encompassed the city, blocking any and all rescue workers and relief agencies from the city, and at the same time blocking anyone from the city from leaving. Ross knew for a fact that thousands of people had survived the earthquake, thanks to the simplistic yet ingenious ways of communicating that the police on the other side had come up with. Ross allowed himself to smile, whoever would have thought Morse Code would be needed in this day and age, especially when it came from a patrol car's headlights. And the story that those police told was truly frightening, thousands, if not more dead, only one hospital operational, and it had run out of supplies almost twenty hours ago. Fires ravaging what little was left of the city, and the strange stories coming from survivors of winged women flying through the sky. Ross knew they had to destroy the barrier and soon, or who knew what might come of this mess.  
  
Taking in a deep breath Ross pointed back at the screen. "Can someone please tell me what this is?"  
  
Miaka Kamasaki, a Physicist from Izumi, raised her hand. "Well, it appears to be a pillar of light," she paused as she stood and walked over to the large projector screen which held the same image, and pointed to the long thin line of white/blue light. "Emanating from the Tokyo Bay near the Sato bridge." Ross nodded and smiled as she sat down, silently giving himself a memo to tell her how excellent her English was.  
  
"Anything else."  
  
Again Kamasaki raised her hand. "Well, it could be any number of phenomenon, but I believe we're seeing some kind of discharge."  
  
Ross raised an eyebrow, instantly curious; all the others had said it was an odd from of the Aurora Burilous. "What kind of discharge."  
  
Kamasaki shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
Ross nodded and turned back to his own monitor. "People, we've got a very short period of time before the JSDF tries their approach, and their might cost even more lives." He tilted his head back and could see the conviction in every one of his team members eyes, none of them wanted the Special Defense Force's plan to go into action. "All right, everyone get back to work."  
  
As chairs shuffled and people moved back to their stations, Ross closed his eyes and imagined the tiny timer ticking away what little time they had. Behind him he could here Kamasaki whisper what he saw. "Twelve hours." 


	38. Past Weavings Told

Sailor Moon "Reflections of a Red Rose" Rated: PG-13 By: NeoMoon  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight:  
  
Yoshi had closed the station three hours ago, and now sat quietly behind the cashier's counter, his feet resting on the register, and a small bottle of vodka rested gently in his large dirty hands.  
  
The station was in darkness, the only light the soft glow of the small television that Yoshi watched intently. It was the same on every station, even the foreign ones. The same thing that had been on for the last three days. Scenes of Tokyo from the sky, from a mile away on ground level, from the ocean. The earthquake that had struck the city had only been the beginning, soon after the mysterious invisible wall appeared, forbidding any from entering, or leaving the city. Fires still raged, making the night sky over the Tokyo bay seem as if day and explosions from gas mains, and stations like Yoshi's appeared but never were heard.  
  
In three days time, almost every resource Japan had to offer was exhausted, and even now the small news ticker at the bottom of the screen reported that surviving Japanese officials were in talks with representatives of the United States hoping their military could find a solution.  
  
Needless to say Yoshi was worried, he had family in Tokyo, hell he wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in Japan had at least on family member in the Capital. But still his fear stemmed from something deeper then just his missing family, no the Americans were involved, and Yoshi, as young as he was knew the stories the old timers told of the Americans and couldn't help but shiver.  
  
Lost in his thoughts and fears, Yoshi failed to notice the bright lights of a car coming toward the station until they were pulling in, and the light of the head lights was illuminating the small interior of his station.  
  
Yoshi almost fell over as he pushed off his chair and quickly hid the Vodka. The boss didn't like it when the employees stayed after closing, or his employees drinking for that matter. Question was why would the boss be coming in this late, the store had been closed for . . .  
  
"Help!" The scream tore Yoshi out of his fearful thoughts and he rushed to the door, pulling it open with a painful snap of his shoulder.  
  
Outside a tall thin man, obviously a foreigner, stood shadowed in the light coming from his car, in his arms he held someone the Yoshi couldn't make out. "Help please," the foreigner pleaded in lousy Japanese. "I found her on the road."  
  
Yoshi stood there blankly for a moment, the ushered the man inside, flicking on the interior lights as the man struggled forward, and holding the door open for him as he entered the small station.  
  
Placing the woman on the floor Yoshi looked her over. She was older, maybe middle forties, but still beautiful. She had short black, almost blue hair, and she was dressed very well.  
  
The other man was searching through the woman's purse near the counter; Yoshi assumed he was looking for identification. A second later the man appeared beside Yoshi, hunched down, holding out the woman's driver's license. "I'm sorry I can't read it."  
  
Yoshi shook his head, and sighed at Gaijin's stupidity and took the card. "She a doctor." He said, pointing to the card. "Mizuno, Natsume." He looked over again at the foreigner. "You know her?"  
  
The man shook his head. "No, I'm a geologist; I was making my way to Tokyo when I saw her lying in the road." He looked down at the woman, then back at Yoshi. "Before that though I saw a car about ten miles south of where I saw her. I think she was trying to walk somewhere."  
  
Yoshi nodded. "Probably Tokyo, a lot of people have family there." He looked at the away from the man towards the phone, then back at the man. "My boss is gonna kill me." He sighed, and with a groan, and the sound of bones popping back into place stood up. "I'll call an ambulance. I'm Yoshi by the way."  
  
"Joshua. Joshua Michaels."  
  
Michael Ross sat alone in the research tent looking over the newest printouts. He was tired, he hadn't slept since arriving at the camp, and worst yet this newest batch of information further confirmed his worst fear. The energy field could not be dissolved. He was out of ideas, and only six hours remained till the Special Defense Force took over, and he had heard the news reports the Americans had agreed to help. That meant one thing to Ross, lots of bombs.  
  
Throwing down the papers he stumbled over to the coffee maker and poured the thick brunt drink into his mug, and took a sip, shivering in disgust as it hit his throat and burned its way into his stomach. "I'll never understand how the Americans can drink this." He hissed, as he placed the mug on the table and looked back over at the computer screens. He was running the same analysis again, trying to figure out what the field was composed of, and he knew just as with the last twenty scans he would receive the same answer; unknown.  
  
In mere hours Japan's capitol, or at least what was left of it was going to be bombed for the first time in over sixty years, and Ross could not help feeling as if it was his fault. He was the leader in his field, and yet he couldn't even put a dent in this bugger. Burying his head in his hands he began to pray.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Ross looked up, and saw Miaka Kamasaki, a young Japanese scientist that had been the shining star of his hastily put together team, stood at the tent's entrance, holding the flap back with her forearm since her hand was supporting a rather large mug of what Ross figured was the same pungent coffee he was drinking.  
  
"Yes?" He said quietly, raising an eye brow, and truly wishing she would just leave him alone.  
  
Even shadowed Ross could tell Kamasaki was smiling. "Sir they've arrived."  
  
Ross's eye grew large as her words hit him. It was a long shot he knew, but science had failed here, and as he quickly got up, tripping over his chair as he rushed toward the door he prayed, that the two men he had sent for could find away.  
  
Ross squinted as he walked out of the tent, he didn't even know the day had come. Holding his coffee in one hand he used the other to shield his eyes from the sun and looked around the camp from their two guests.  
  
The camp had grown quite large he noticed since first being set up with in hours of the earthquake, a food tent had been put up, and he could see the small pillar of smoke that rose from it, making Ross wonder which meal the cooks inside were cooking.  
  
Kamasaki led him toward the food tent, and soon he found himself standing in front of a long folding table face two men who could have easily been called ancient. Both were very short, and very thin. Neither had any hair and their eyes were almost closed, finding even the dim lighting in the tent to be two bright. It didn't seem however that the two had lost their appetites with age. Both had piled empty paper plates around them and still seemed to be eating.  
  
Ross opened his mouth to speak, but before even one sound was uttered the one of the old men raised a hand silencing hand. "We will begin soon child, be patient."  
  
With a sigh both Ross and Kamasaki flopped down onto the closest bench and sipped at their brunt coffee.  
  
Shinneri lit his cigarette, and stared at the bent and twisted remains of the Tokyo Tower. Until last night the Tower had been fine, miraculously being saved from the ravages of the earthquake that destroyed the capitol. The tidal wave that appeared from nowhere and the small earthquake that had followed showed the large tower no mercy.  
  
Leaning back against the pile of wet rubble that served as his seat Shinneri looked away from the Tower and over at his guest, or baggage, but he preferred to call the dead body left in his charge his guest who he was currently giving a free tour of the city to. "That beautiful." He said, pointing to the tower with his cigarette. "Is the Tokyo Tower. Now I won't bore you with the facts, but I'll just let you know its bigger then that queer tower in France." He sat up and smiled, at the woman's body then disgusted threw the cigarette down and jumped to his feet. "Look at me, talking to a goddamned corpse."  
  
"Better then talking to yourself," whispered a soft feminine voice over his shoulder.  
  
Shinneri jumped and quickly turned to face the speaker, who turned out to be a tall woman covered in a deep black cloak. "Don – Don't hurt me!" He screamed in fear and quickly stumbled backwards away from the black cloaked woman, falling over the pile off rubble and sliding to the ground.  
  
The cloaked woman shook her head, "I will not." She said calmly, as she walked by him, and over to the body that lay only feet away. "The body seems to be in good shape." The woman whispered. "I thank you for looking after it." She looked back up at Shinneri. "You should only be burdened for a few more hours." With that the woman turned away from both Shinneri and the body and began walking toward the Tower. Shinneri didn't know if he blinked but a few moments later the woman was gone, leaving Shinneri shivering despite the warm day that the still burning fires allowed.  
  
"You mind telling me what's up?" Makoto asked as she stepped beside Usa who stared absently out at the bay. "Because we really need you to be in the game." She looked at her friend smiled warmly. "After all you are the Captain."  
  
"I didn't ask to be." Usa whispered her voice unusually somber. She reached into the folds of her clothes and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and quickly lit on. "Father sent me back to save someone. That's all I know." She looked over at Makoto, her eyes heavy with fatigue, hopelessness, and fear. "This," She said waving her hand to indicate the ruined city. "None of this is in the histories of the past." She took a heavy drag of the cigarette. "I mean at first it followed along perfectly but . . ."  
  
"Now you don't have a guide to tell how to solve the puzzle." Makoto said quietly. "I've watched Usagi play enough video games to know you should never trust too much in the guide book." She rested her hand on Usa's shoulder and pulled the girl into a tight half hug. "Now you gonna tell me what's really wrong with you, are do I have to beat it outta you?"  
  
Usa sighed, and seemed to shrink into herself. "One of the Senshi will die tonight, and one will be born anew." Usa said, repeating the words that Death had spoken earlier, her body quivering more with each passing word. "Setsuna will be reborn tonight; I know that she has to be." She said, tears streaming down her dirty face. "I'm the one who's going to die."  
  
Makoto stood, frozen, holding the young girl from the future in her arms, letting her cry out her fears, as new fears took over Makoto. After along time, what seemed like a forever in itself, Usa backed away from Makoto. "Are – Are you sure?" Makoto whispered, her voice hitching with suppressed tears.  
  
Usa nodded. "Set – Death confirmed it earlier. I've had my suspicions though. I'm the only one not mentioned in any of the histories after the battle against the Dark Moon Circus."  
  
Makoto nodded. Even before her transformation into Death, Setsuna had always been right in her tellings, her accuracy was only challenged by Rei, and that was to be expected. "I won't let it happen." Makoto whispered quietly, trying to force herself to believe the lie, and knowing that it wasn't working.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Minako asked, as she leaned against Rei's borrowed bike.  
  
Rei shrugged. "Who knows, this is stressful on all of us, but she's been forced into a new role by fate. Not surprising how she's reacted." Rei laughed. "Although I must say she's handling it much better then her mother did."  
  
"We have larger problems then our leader's crisis of faith." Haruka said gruffly as she walked over, followed closely by Micheru, who nodded her agreement.  
  
Minako arched an eyebrow questioningly. "How so, Ami's still missing, but I'm sure she'll be here soon enough."  
  
"That isn't what I mean, and you should know that." Haruka sighed, and looked over at Usa. "With the exception of her and Usagi, I haven't seen any of summon our powers. And I know for a fact that mine and Micheru's are fading." She looked over at Rei. "Can't you feel it, your connection with your element fading? The wind hasn't spoken to me in weeks!"  
  
Rei bite her lip. "I – I thought it was because of the enemy, that she was causing something."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "No, I wish that was it. But I worked with Lillith, and she knows nothing of our powers failing." She sighed, and slammed her hand down against the front of the bike. "Its Earth Senshi, she's awoken. I know it!"  
  
Both younger girls looked at her, surprised and questioning at the same time. Ignoring their looks Haruka explained her fears. "Our powers draw from the elements. You Rei from Fire, Micheru and Ami from different aspects of water, Makoto from Lighting, and myself from wind." She looked away from them, lost in the tale she told. "Once when the planets were alive, sustained by the holy power of the Crystal we drew from them. Enabling us to draw from a near limitless source. Those days are gone now, and instead we all draw on the same source the Earth." She looked back over at the two. "But now the Earth's mistress has returned. A Senshi only told of in legend."  
  
"A new Senshi," Rei whispered. "Who?"  
  
Haruka laughed bitterly. "The obvious choice is the current sister of the Prince, but the obvious choice is never the right one."  
  
"Actually," spoke a new voice from behind the small group. "The obvious answer in this case is the correct one."  
  
Turning the group saw the last of their friends, leaning heavily on Chi, with a large smile on her face. "Come on guys." Ami said, her voice slurred. "I've known this for weeks."  
  
"Endymion."  
  
"Don't you dare call me that." Mamoru hissed, struggling to move his head from were it rested against the soft bed. "You have no right!"  
  
Lillith appeared from the darkness. No not Lillith, only Lillith in mind, the body still belonged to Usako, and in the last hours he had seen the fight raging between the two souls that now inhabited that body.  
  
Lillith crawled slowly, seductively up the bed, and straddled Mamoru, bringing her face, her lips within centimeters of his own. "Oh, and what would you wish I call you? Adam? Bergelmir? Izanagi? Cipactonal? Or How about Guinevere?" Lillith laughed. "All of these are your names my love. All of them."  
  
Mamoru looked at her, his eyes wide in amazement and fear.  
  
"Throughout history and legend unknown I have followed you. Waiting for the day you would return to me. I have worn many faces, as have you. And I have done many, many things and yet, still you scorn me. Still you refuse my love!"  
  
Lillith's hand flashed in front of him, and a second later Mamoru could feel a burning pain across his face, and liquid dripping down his cheek. "I offered you companionship. I offered you love, and understanding. I offered you eternal life!" She was hissing, her eyes narrowed in hatred and anger. "And all you had to do was submit to me!"  
  
Lillith pushed away from him, and started to pace the room. "But no, never. All you thought of was her. All you wanted was her! I was there when she scorned you; I was there when she died on you. I was there as your children killed her! And still you would not take me as yours! You would not accept me!" Lillith laughed bitterly, and stopped in front of the large bed, and looked at him through large almost crazed eyes. "But time is up my love. The end is here, for I will not allow the future that should be come to pass." She closed her eyes, and shook her head. Wrapping her arms around her small fragile body, Usako's body. "I cast the bones so many times, each time hoping they would tell me something different. Anything different. And yet the answer was always the same." She looked at him through silted eyes. "And yet," she hissed. "I always saw the two of you together happy for the rest of eternity!"  
  
Lillith started to pace again, her hands moving wildly as she spoke. "But no, not this time. I'll make sure it won't happen this time!" Again she stopped at the front of the bed, her hands clenching tightly around the post, her body leaning in towards Mamoru. "I wasn't brave enough before, but now – Now I don't care! I will unmake everything! As long as it ensures you and she will never be together again!"  
  
Michael Ross looked at his watch, then at the army of Scientist, and rescue works that hurried around the camp. "Move it people!" He yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth. "We have three hours!"  
  
"Those who hurry fail." Koji, one of the two old men said from beside him. "There is plenty of time."  
  
Ross sighed. This little old creep was worse then that Yoda thing. "Look, if we don't break that field in three hours . . ."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes." Koji said waving his hand as if to display he brushing aside Ross's concern. "The JSDF and the Americans will drop bombs and try to blow the field up." The old man gave Ross a knowing smile. "But that work." The old man laughed. "Tell me has my companion made it to the other side yet?"  
  
Ross laughed. Right! Traverse the radius of Tokyo in just two hours. "Your friend and Ms. Kamasaki should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Good!" Koji said patting his stomach. "Let's go have more of that grits stuff why we wait!"  
  
Usa and Makoto walked silently towards the group of Senshi that had gathered around Rei's borrowed bike. Usa was glad that both Ami and Chi had been able to make it. Though she didn't know what role that her future aunt played in this game.  
  
"I hate to say this." Usa said as she stopped in front of the group. "But I'm lost." She gave them all a weak smile, but it didn't help their confused and fearful faces. "According to the histories, the battle should have been hours ago, but here we are."  
  
"Could the histories be wrong?" Rei asked as she pushed off the bike.  
  
Usa shrugged. "There have been a few minor flaws in the past. But they've always been trustworthy."  
  
The group seemed to nod as one.  
  
"Now though we wait and we plan. For what though I don't know." Usa said as she fished out another cigarette and quickly lit it.  
  
"There's another problem." Haruka said, then without waiting told Usa everything she knew about the Senshi losing there powers and the truth about Chi.  
  
When the tale was done Usa stared blankly at the group here cigarette hung loosely in her mouth, and then dropped to the ground in a pile of ash.  
  
End Chapter: Thirty-Eight  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Almost a whole year has passed since chapter thirty-seven was written and it was published on the internet. I honestly can not believe so much time has passed. Because of this I want to thank each and every one of who has stuck with me, who has kept this story close to them, and has enjoyed a great and heart felt thank you.  
  
Fours ago I set out on an accidentally journey to create this would be epic of a Sailor Moon story. What started out as a failed attempt to spark the imagination of a newsgroup into writing a tale as a community turned into a personal quest to tell a great personal story.  
  
It amazes me too; that despite the route my life has taken me, despite the writers block that has plagued me for the last nine months that I still want to tell this story. I tell you I have spent night just staring at my laptop's screen, letting its soft glow be the only light in the room, and the music of greats like Sarah Brightman and Sarah MaCluclin (I spelled that wrong) be the only sound I hear.  
  
I remember beating the crap outta myself because I would write an entire chapter sometimes two or three in my mind as I walked along the lake near where I lived, or went on a long drive searching for the only store that was open only to forget it all when I found my way to any sort of writing equipment.  
  
So once more thank you for sticking with me for so long, and thank you most of all for reading.  
  
NeoMoon 


End file.
